Love & Loss (DISCONTINUED)
by FanGirlLove3
Summary: I own nothing from Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima made it. *Sorry guys, but 'Love & Loss' is not what I had hoped it to be. That's why I discontinued it, but I'm working on another fanfic with Shadow-X-Girl. Check out some of their stories! The first chapter of the new fanfiction is out. Also, thanks so much to all those who supported me through 'Love & Loss'; you're amazing people!*
1. Newest Student

**KEY: ((This helps A LOT when you're reading!))**

* . . . * = what the character is doing; an action.

" . . . " = what the character is saying.

` . . . ` = flashback.

{Example Action/All sit} = an action preformed by everyone or certain people.

[name]: _Example_ = what the character is thinking.

|| . . . || = narration

* * *

 **** DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE FANFICTION'S PLOT! ****

* * *

 **Chapter 1; "Newest Student"**

Makarov: "Quiet down, everyone. We have a new student."

{All students quiet down and listen}

Natsu: _I wonder who it is . . ._

Makarov: "The new student of Fairy Tail High School is . . . Lucy Heartfilia!"

{All cheer and welcome Lucy as she walks through the front doors}

Guildarts: "Welcome to Fairy Tail High, Lucy."

Lucy: "Thank you!"

Makarov: "Lucy, I hear you're a Celestial Wizard. Is this correct?"

Lucy: "Yes, sir. I have 10 Golden Keys and some Silver Keys, too."

Makarov: "That's very nice." *nods approvingly*

Gildarts: "Now, everyone. Makarov, Laxus, and I expect you all to welcome Lucy into our school."

Makarov: "Yes, and speaking of school, you all should start heading to class. 10 minutes!"

{Everyone hurries to class}

Erza: "Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy: "Yes?" *walks over*

Erza: "I'm Erza Scarlet. Welcome to Fairy Tail High School."

Lucy: "Thank you!"

{Gray, Mirajane, Wendy, and Juvia come over, too}

Mirajane: "I'm Mirajane Strauss. Call me Mira!"

Wendy: "I'm Wendy Marvell! It's great to meet you!"

Juvia: "Hello. I am Juvia Lockster." _She better stay away from Gray-sama!_

Gray: "Sup? I'm Gr-"

Natsu: "Yo! My name's Natsu. Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

Gray: "Yo Firehead! I was talkin-"

Natsu: "So, Lucy, where's your next class?"

Lucy: "I'm not sure . . . Let me check." *grabs out her schedule* "Looks like I have Guildarts."

Erza: "I have that as well."

Mira: "Same! And I think Natsu does, too."

Natsu: *Busy fighting Gray* "What? Who? . . . Guildarts?"

Lucy: "Yes."

Natsu: "Oh, yeah!"

Lucy: "So you have him?"

Natsu: "Yep!"

Wendy: "We should head to class, then. See you all later!" *leaves*

Mira: "Yes, we don't want to be late! Let's go Erza and Natsu. Lucy, you come, too. Bye Gray; bye Juvia!"

{Erza, Mira, Natsu, and Lucy leave for their next class}

Gray: "Hey, Smokey! I wasn't finished with you!"

Juvia: "Oh, Gray-sama! You're so brave!"

* * *

 **~ I know this was a short chapter, but it is my first fanfiction. Please bear with some chapters being short and some long!**


	2. The Project

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 2; "The Project"

* * *

|| BELL RINGS / After Class ||

{Lucy and Levy meet up in the hallways ((They already met and became best friends)). They walk to their next class, means they have the same one together}

Natsu: _I wonder how Happy's doing back at home . . . It's too bad we aren't allowed to have "pets" in school . . . Stupid rules!_

Erza: *Walks up to Natsu* "What's on your mind?"

Natsu: "Oh, hey Erza! Nothing, just thinking about Happy."

Erza: "Yeah, too bad that the rules don't allow pets on school grounds."

Natsu: "I told them Happy isn't a pet! He's a friend!"

Erza: "Did you really!?"

Natsu: "Yeah, so?"

Erza: *Facepalms* "Natsu!"

Natsu: "What!?"

Erza: *Sigh*

Natsu: "Erza?"

Erza: "GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!"

Natsu: "Aye!" *hurries to his next class*

Gray: *Walks up to Erza* "You sure showed-"

Erza: "YOU TOO GRAY!"

Gray: "Aye!" *hurries off*

|| To Lucy and Levy ||

Levy: *Walking next to Lucy / Still before the next class / In the hallway* "So, Lu-chan, how do you like being a part of Fairy Tail High?"

Lucy: "I love it! Everyone's so nice and friendly! The classes are easy and fun, and . . ."

Levy: "And what, Lu?"

Lucy: "Just between you and me . . . There's some cute boys here, too!"

Levy: "Oh, so you like a boy?"

Lucy: *Blushing*

Levy: "That's great, Lu-chan! The boys here are, for the most part, cool and decent. So which one do you like?"

Lucy: "I . . . Uh, um . . ."

Levy: "It's okay, Lu-chan. You don't have to tell me."

Lucy: "Really? Phew, thanks, Levy!"

Levy: "No problem! Anyway, here we are at Makarov's classroom. Let's go in!"

Lucy: "Okay!"

{Both girls enter the room}

Gray: "Hey!"

Elfman: "Man!"

Lucy: "Hi!" *sits down beside Levy*

Gray: "So about earlier, Lucy . . . I'm Gray."

Lucy: "Hello, Gray. You already know me!"

Gray: "Yeah, well . . . It's not like Makarov said it aloud to everyone in the school when you came in, so . . ." *laughs*

Lucy: *Chuckles* "I guess you're right!"

Levy: "Quiet you two! Class is about to start!"

Lucy & Gray: "Sorry, Levy!"

{Makarov walks in}

Makarov: "Hello, class!"

Class: "Hello!"

Makarov: "I've decided to postpone the project due date."

Levy: *Sighs relief* "Oh, thank goodness! I wasn't anywhere _close_ to finishing it!"

Lucy: "Uh, project?"

Elfman: "Yeah! A real man knows about the project!"

Lucy: "Okay, one; I'm a girl. And two; again, what project?"

Gray: "Yeah! Don't forget that she wasn't here when Makarov assigned it!"

Elfman: "Man . . ."

Lucy: *Sigh*

Makarov: "Quiet down, class. The new due date will be at the end of this month, instead of at the end of this week."

Levy: "That's great! That means at least 3 more weeks!"

Lucy: "What project?"

Levy: "Oh, sorry Lu! The project is about one of your goals. It has to be a really important goal, too. You have to stand in front of the class on the day it's due, and tell the class what the goal is, why it is very important to you, and you also have to bring in something that relates to the goal. So if you're talking about your goal, if it happens to be getting a boyfriend, you could bring in a picture of him."

Lucy: "Oh, I see!"

Levy: "But the worst part of the project is that you have to complete your goal."

Lucy: "What!? So if you have the example of a boyfriend goal, you have to actually get a boyfriend!?"

Levy: "Y-Yeah." *Blushing*

Lucy: "Why are you blushing, Levy?"

Levy: "Oh, it's nothing . . . It's just that I'm doing my project on just that . . . I'm thinking about changing it, though . . ."

Lucy: "So you can change your project idea at anytime?"

Levy: "Yep! But you don't tell Makarov what you're doing for the project, or he'll take off points! At least don't tell him until the very day the project is due!"

Lucy: "Oh, okay! How many points is the project worth?"

Levy: "About 777 points. I know, a lot, right?"

Lucy: "Yeah! I can't believe it's that much! Is that all?"

Levy: "Yep! And I'm nowhere near done, as I said before! . . . Maybe we could help each other?"

Lucy: "Are we allowed?"

Elfman: "Yeah! Men work together!"

Levy: "Elfman! Why are you eavesdropping!?"

Elfman: "It's manly!"

Levy: *Whispering to Lucy* "No it's not!"

Lucy: *Nods*

Makarov: "You are allowed to work together, Lucy."

Lucy: _The teacher too!? I guess I have to be more careful about what I say..._


	3. Coincidence?

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 3; "Coincidence?"

* * *

|| BELL RINGS / After Class ||

Lucy: "Bye, Levy! See you later!"

Levy: "You too, Lu!"

Gray: "Hey, Lucy, can I talk to you?"

Lucy: "Yeah?"

Gray: "Well, would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

Lucy: "Who else will be there?"

Gray: "No one else."

Lucy: "Uh, no thanks! Besides, I'm busy after school."

Gray: "Okay, no problem." *starts leaving*

Lucy: "Well don't forget your clothes!"

Gray: "Oh, crap!" *Runs back and gets his clothes*

Lucy: *Covering eyes until he walks away*

Mira: "Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy: "Eh? Hey, Mira! How are you?"

Mira: "Good! How are you?"

Lucy: "I could be better!"

Mira: "What's wrong?"

Lucy: "Well, Gray almost forgot his clothes right in front of me . . ."

Mira: *Giggles* "It's a habit of his! Don't mind it!"

Lucy: *Complaining* "What if I do?"

Mira: "You'll get used to it! So, how was my brother in class?"

Lucy: "Your brother?"

Mira: "Elfman."

Lucy: "Oh, Elfman! Well, apparently he was eavesdropping on Levy's chat with me . . . Other than that and the 'man' stuff, he wasn't too bad in class."

Mira: "Oh, good! Don't pay much attention to the 'man' words he uses. It's just part of his character! Sorry if he was eavesdropping, though."

Lucy: "He wasn't the only one!" *giggles*

Mira: "Oh? Who else?"

Lucy: "Makarov, too."

Mira: "It's not like Makarov to do that, but I'm sure he was just trying to be nice!"

Lucy: "Okay . . . I get that but . . ."

Mira: "Well, there's still one more class to go! We better get there!"

Erza: *Walks up to them* "Yes, we should. What classes do you two have?"

Mira: "I have Laxus."

Lucy: "Me too."

Erza: "Same. We should all go together, then."

Natsu: "Oh, hey guys!"

Lucy: "Hey, Natsu!"

Natsu: "So where are you all headed?"

Erza: "We're all headed off to Laxus' class."

Natsu: "Well, what luck! Same here!"

Lucy: "Would you like to walk with us?"

Natsu: "Sure, why not?" *laughs*

Mira: "Well we better go, or we're going to be late!"

Erza: "You're right. Let's go!"

|| BELL RINGS | After Class ||

Natsu: "Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy: "Yeah?"

Natsu: "So what do you think about the school?"

Lucy: "It's alright. I love being here! Everyone's so nice, though some can be a little . . . annoying. Like Gray!"

Natsu: *Laughs* "Welcome to Fairy Tail High School, Lucy!"

{Both laugh for a minute}

Lucy: "Well, I have to get going."

Natsu: "Okay. See you tomorrow!"

Lucy: "Yeah. Bye Natsu!" *walks away*

Natsu: "Bye!" *leaves too*

|| An Hour Later / At Natsu's House ||

Natsu: "Happy! I'm home!"

Happy: "Natsu! Where were you?"

Natsu: "Sorry little buddy. I was at the school taking care of Gray. And he thought _he_ was stronger! HA!" *laughs*

Happy: "Uh, Natsu . . ."

Natsu: "Eh?"

Happy: "I'm hungry!"

Natsu: "Well what a coincidence! I am too! Let's go downtown to that food store!"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

{Both leave}

|| To Lucy ||

Lucy: "Ugh! I'm starving . . . But I don't feel like cooking . . . . I'll just go to the food store and buy something quick to eat." *leaves with one of her spirits, Plue*

|| At the Food Store ||

Lucy: "Hmm . . . I think I'll get some of this . . ." *buys a meal*

Natsu: *Walks in as Lucy's heading for the door* "Oh, hey Lucy! What are you doing here?"

Lucy: "Oh, Natsu! I was just hungry, so I came here instead of cooking."

Natsu: "We're hungry, too! Right Happy?"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Lucy: "Who's that?"

Natsu: "This is Happy! Happy, this is Lucy!"

Happy: "Hi, Lucy! Do you have any fish?"

Lucy: "Hi, nice to meet you, Happy! Sorry, but I don't have any fish."

Natsu: "Who's that?" *points to Plue*

Lucy: "This is Plue, one of my Celestial Spirits."

Natsu: "Not bad! But look at this!" *makes fire on his hand*

Lucy: "Wow, that's really- NATSU!"

Natsu: "Eh?" *looks up and sees a smoke detector* "Uh, oh!"

{Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and Plue all get soaked}

Happy: "Silly Natsu. This isn't how you're supposed to get food!"

Natsu: "Happy..."

Happy: "Yeah?"

Natsu: "Shut up!"

Happy: "Aye!"

Lucy: *Sighs*

Natsu: "What's wrong, Lucy?"

Happy: "Cheer up, Lucy! It's a bright and sunny day!"

Lucy: "Well, it was . . ."

Natsu: "Sorry, Lucy. Hey, Happy?"

Happy: "Yes Natsu?"

Natsu: "Pick something to eat, buddy."

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Lucy: "Well, see you guys later!" *leaves*

Natsu: "Bye, Lucy . . ." *sounds awkward*

Happy: "You _liiiiiiiike_ her!"

Natsu: "Happy! Would you-"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Natsu: *Sighs* _She is a nice girl . . ._

{Happy and Natsu get their food and go home}

Gray: *Walks in just after and looks around* ". . .What are you all staring at?" *looks down* "Crap! Not again!"

{Gray is banned from the restaurant . . .}


	4. The Sleepover Invitation

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 4; "The Sleepover Invitation"

* * *

|| The Next Day | To Lucy ||

Lucy: *Yawns* "I'd better get ready . . . It's a busy day today!"

{Lucy gets ready and hears a knocking on the door}

Lucy: *Finishes putting her last sock on and runs to the door*

Erza: "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy: "Erza! What are you doing here?"

Erza: "I just came to tell you that school was cancelled."

Lucy: "Wait, what?"

Erza: "Yep; no school today! I also wanted to ask you if you'd like to go over to Levy's place later on for a sleepover."

Lucy: "A sleepover? Sure! But is Levy okay with this?"

Erza: "Of course! She sent me to come tell you and bring you over when you're ready to go. She also said that you probably wouldn't get the 'school is cancelled' message if I didn't come."

Lucy: "Yeah, thanks!" *laughs*

Erza: "Anytime."

Lucy: "So, Erza. How long will the sleepover be until? And when should I go over?"

Erza: "You can come anytime, and the sleepover will stay until Monday morning when we all head back to school."

Lucy: "Oh, okay. Sounds great!"

Erza: "I can see you need some time to pack."

Lucy: "I do, actually. Would you like to come in and wait until I'm done packing? Or did you have somewhere to be first?"

Erza: "No, no. I can stay."

Lucy: "Okay. Come on in, Erza! I'll be to and fro getting my things, but don't mind me."

Erza: "Okay. Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy: "No problem!" *starts to get her bags together*

Erza: *Eating cake while waiting* "Mmm . . . Cake . . ." *hears someone knocking on the door*

Lucy: "Who could it be?"

Erza: "I'll get it, you finish packing."

Lucy: "Okay." *continues packing her bags for the sleepover*

Erza: *Gets up and opens the door*

Natsu: "Hey, Erza!"

Happy: "Natsu, you came to the wrong house! This is Erza's!"

Erza: "Actually, it's Lucy's."

Happy: "Oh . . ."

Natsu: "Where's Lucy? And what are you doing over here, Erza?"

Erza: "Lucy's inside getting her bags packed. I was sent here to get her."

Natsu & Happy: "LUCY'S MOVING!?"

Lucy: *Shouts from the other room* "No I'm not!"

Natsu: "I'm confused . . ."

Happy: "Aye . . ."

Erza: "Let me explain. You see, Levy sent me here to-"

Natsu & Happy: "So _Levy_ was trying to make Lucy move!?"

Erza: "No she wasn't! CALM DOWN YOU TWO!"

Natsu & Happy: "Aye!" *both shut up and listen*

Erza: "Levy sent me here to tell Lucy that school was cancelled, and that she was invited to Levy's sleepover. It lasts from tonight through Monday morning."

Natsu: "Oh, that makes sense! Can we come with you guys?"

Erza: "Yes. I figured you two would come here, so I agreed to stay here with Lucy until she was ready to go over to Levy's. That way, I could tell you that you were invited as well. Less time wasted on my part at least."

Happy: "I get it! Smart thinking, Erza! Unlike Natsu . . ."

Natsu: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Happy: "Poor Natsu . . ."

Natsu: "Happy, stop it!"

Erza: "Both of you stop it!" *glares at the two and they shut up* "Now go get your things for the sleepover!"

Natsu: "Alright! Are we meeting back here or at Levy's?"

Erza: "Meet Lucy and I here. We'll wait for you, but don't take a long time!"

Natsu: "Got it! Happy, you coming?"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

{Natsu and Happy leave and head to their own home to get their stuff packed}

Lucy: "Almost done! All there is now to pack are my pajamas!"

Erza: "That's good."

Lucy: "So, Erza, where's your stuff for the sleepover?"

Erza: "They're outside."

Lucy: "What? Why don't you bring them inside?"

Erza: "They're too heavy."

Lucy: *looks out window* "You've got a point . . ."

Erza: *Laughs*

* * *

 **~ Hey, guys! I was having some technical difficulties, but I think I fixed them. I'm adding more chapters, though I have a lot going on right now. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! ~**


	5. Mistake

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 5; "A Huge Mistake"

* * *

|| 15 Minutes Later ||

Lucy: "Where are the guys?"

Erza: "I'm sure they're on their way here. So you're done packing?"

Lucy: "Yeah, finally!"

Erza: "Alright. You might want to double-check to make sure you've got everything."

Lucy: "Good idea!" *starts checking her bags*

Erza: *Finishes 3 cakes*

Lucy: *After a few minutes* "Wow, Erza, you were right! I'm missing something!"

Erza: "See?"

Lucy: *Gets the thing she was missing* "There; I've got everything. I triple-checked it all!"

Erza: "Good!" *hears a knocking on the door again*

Lucy: "It must be Natsu and Happy."

Erza: "I hope so. We should really get going."

Lucy: "Yeah!" *walks to the door and opens it*

Natsu: "Hey, Lucy! Sorry we took so long."

Happy: "Yeah, Natsu was being slow."

Natsu: "You were the slow one, Happy! Don't blame me!"

Happy: "I'm sorry Natsu, but any cat knows they need to pack lots of fish!"

Natsu: "Happy . . . Isn't twenty fish too much?"

Happy: "Not if you're a fish-loving cat!"

Lucy: "Are you ready to go, Erza?"

Erza: "Of course."

Lucy: "Alright! Let's go, then." *grabs her bags*

{They all followed Erza to Levy's place}

|| At Levy's House ||

Levy: "Hey guys! You made it!"

Lucy: "Yep!"

Erza: "Sorry if we took too long."

Levy: "Don't worry! You weren't late!" *laughs*

Lucy: "So who's all going to be here?"

Levy: "You, Natsu & Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy & Carla, me of course, Gajeel & Panther Lily, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and last but not least; Cana."

Lucy: "Oh, wow! I can't wait until the sleepover starts!"

Erza: "Indeed. It'll be fun for sure!"

Levy: "Yeah! I have a lot of fun things planned! Cana, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia are already here. Wendy and Carla, too. They're in the livingroom."

Erza: "Okay. So that means we're still waiting for Gajeel and Lily."

Levy: "Come on in, guys! Lu-chan, I want to talk to you; follow me."

Lucy: "Oh, okay." *follows Levy into a different room*

Levy: "So, Lucy."

Lucy: "Yeah?"

Levy: "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said earlier . . . about how some guys in the school are cute!"

Natsu: *Listening in on the conversation through the slightly opened door*

Lucy: "Y-Yeah? . . ." *blushes and pretends not to get the hint from Levy*

Levy: "Come on, Lu-chan! Tell me who you like!"

Lucy: "I . . ." *blushes*

Levy: "Please, Lucy?"

Lucy: *Sighs* "Fine! I guess I can tell you . . ."

Happy: "Natsu, what are you doing?"

Natsu: "Oh, nothing Happy!"

Happy: "Are you listening to Lucy and Levy talk?"

Natsu: *Blushes slightly* "N-No . . ."

Happy: "What's Lucy saying in there?"

Natsu: "H-Happy!"

Happy: "Ooh! You _liiiiike_ her!"

Natsu: "What are you talking about!?"

Erza: "Come on, Natsu."

Natsu: "Erza?"

Erza: "Natsu, admit it."

Natsu: "A-Admit what?"

?: "Yo, Salamander!"

Natsu: "Eh? That sounds like . . ."

Gajeel: "Gehee! I'm here with Lily now, so-"

Erza: "Gajeel, if you don't mind, Happy and I are trying to talk to Natsu."

Gajeel: "About what?"

Lily: "By the looks of it, it's serious. Let's go over there, Gajeel."

Gajeel: "Fine. One last thing, though . . . Where's Levy?"

Erza: "She's talking to Lucy in the other room. They should be in here soon. Why?"

Gajeel: "N-No reason . . ."

Happy: "You _liiiiike_ her!"

Gajeel: *Glares at Happy* "What did you say?"

Happy: "Nothing, Mr. I-Like-A-Girl #2!"

Gajeel: "#2?"

Happy: "Aye! Natsu here likes-"

Natsu: "Happy! Shut up!"

Gajeel: "Oh, so Salamander likes a girl? Who is it, then?"

Lily: "Gajeel, maybe it's not a good idea to challenge him now. Besides, if you two fight here, Levy's house will get wrecked."

Gajeel: *Hesitates* "Alright, fine." *turns and walks away*

Natsu: _Dang it! Now Gajeel is suspicious, too. And even worse . . . I'm stuck here with Erza and Happy!_

Erza: "Natsu, admit it."

Natsu: "Admit what!?" *starts getting angry*

Erza: "Admit that you like Lucy!" *getting angry, too*

Happy: "Yeah, Mr. I-Like-A-Girl #1!"

Natsu: "Happy!"

Erza: "Happy, stop. Natsu, answer the question."

Natsu: "Question? You're trying to _force_ me to say it!"

Erza: "Natsu! Just say it!"

Natsu: "No! I don't like Lucy! I hate Lucy!" *sees the shock on everyone's faces* _Crap, it slipped out on accident! It's not true! I . . . I do like her . . ._

?: "N-Natsu . . .?"

Natsu: *Turns around and stands face-to-face with Lucy, who has a hurt expression on her face* "L-Lucy! I . . . I didn't mean-"

Lucy: "Natsu!" *crying*

Natsu: "Lucy, I'm sorry! It slipped out . . . I didn't mean it! I-"

Lucy: *Runs out of Levy's house, crying*

Levy: *Stares at Natsu in horror, tears starting to come into her eyes* "Natsu . . . What have you done?" *runs out after Lucy*

Erza: *Glares at Natsu*

Natsu: "I'm sorry . . . It slipped out of my mouth before I even realized-"

Erza: "Natsu! Why did you have to say that!? This is your fault!"

Natsu: *Turning angry* "What do you mean _my_ fault? You started it! You were making me angry and I was getting really irritated!"

Erza: "You should have just admitted that you liked her, Natsu!"

Natsu: "It has nothing to do with you!"

Erza: "It does now, Natsu! . . . Forget this . . . I'm going to find Lucy!"

Elfman: "Natsu . . . A man . . . A man doesn't make girls cry." *leaves with Lisanna and Mira to go find Lucy*

Cana: "You shouldn't have done that . . . Poor Lucy . . ." *leaves and catches up with Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira*

Gajeel: *Shakes head in disapproval at Natsu* "You're dumber than I thought, Salamander." *leaves to go find Levy and Lucy as well as the others, with Lily behind him*

Gray: "This is what happens when you don't think, Natsu! Now look what you did, Firehead!" *leaves with Juvia*

Natsu: " . . . Guys . . . ."

Wendy: *A tear starts rolling down her cheek* "Natsu . . ."

Carla: "Come on, Wendy, Happy. We best go look for Lucy and Levy now. Let's try to cheer them back up . . . Especially poor Lucy."

Happy: "You're right, Carla. I'm right behind you! Let's go, Wendy." *leaves with Carla and they both wait for Wendy outside*

Natsu: "Wendy, you're not mad at me, are you? You know that it just slipped out on accident, right?"

Wendy: *Stands there, tears slowly making their way down her cheek*

Natsu: "Wendy . . .?"

Wendy: "Natsu . . . There are some things in the world . . . that just can't be forgotten easily . . . You'll have to find your way out of this one . . . I'm sorry!" *runs out of house and joins Happy and Carla to leave*

Natsu: "No . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lucy . . . ." *walks out of house* _I'll find Lucy and make things right . . . I hope . . . ._

* * *

 **~ How was that for the 5th chapter? Hope you all liked it! SPOILER ALERT: A lot of things are a result of this incident. :) Keep an eye out for more chapters!**

 **In case you're wondering how long this will end up to be, I can tell you that there's going to be at least 30 chapters total. I have up to chapter 35 done right now. Thank you all so much for liking my fanfiction! ~**


	6. Guess Who's Missing?

Fairy Tail - Fanficion: Chapter 6; "Guess Who's Missing?"

* * *

|| Five Days Later ||

Erza: "Are you sure you're okay, Lucy?"

Lucy: "Yes . . . I-I'm fine, Erza. Thanks, everyone . . ."

Mira: "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure he didn't mean it . . ."

Lisanna: "Come on, Mira-nee . . . I think we should leave now . . . Lucy needs her space."

Mira: "You're right. Elf-nee, come on. We should get going."

Elfman: "Yeah. A man needs to give a woman her privacy at times like this."

Juvia: "Come on, Gray-sama . . . Let's go, too."

Gray: "You go ahead, Juvia. I'll join you in a bit."

Juvia: "Okay, Gray-sama." *walks away*

Cana: "I'll go, too, Lucy. I can tell you need some time to . . . yeah . . . ." *leaves*

{Everyone except Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy leave}

Levy: "It's been 5 days, Lucy . . . But you still look sad . . . ."

Gajeel: "Levy . . . ." *puts his hand on her shoulder*

Levy: *Looks back at Gajeel*

Gajeel: *Shakes head* "Better not."

Levy: "Gajeel . . . ."

Gray: "Next time I see that idiot, I'll give him a good one; one he deserves!" *raises fist*

Erza: "Gray, not now . . . ."

Gray: "Sorry . . . I better get going . . . ." *catches up with Juvia*

Erza: "I can't believe that Gray asked out Juvia . . . Now they're-" *forgets Lucy's there* "S-Sorry, Lucy . . . I didn't mean-"

Lucy: "It's alright, Erza . . . . It's . . . It's fine . . . ."

Carla: "But speaking of Natsu, where is he?"

Wendy: "I don't know . . . I haven't seen him since . . ." *looks over at Lucy* ". . . But that was 5 days ago . . . ."

Carla: "I haven't seen him, either."

Gajeel: "He's probably regretting what he did, knowing him."

Levy: "Gajeel! That's not ni-" *realizes that he has a point*

Erza: "Maybe, but it's best that he isn't here. It would make things worse . . ."

Gajeel: "Well, I'd best get going. Hey, L-Levy . . ."

Levy: "Y-Yes, Gajeel?"

Gajeel: *Hesitates* "D-Do you wanna come over to my place? . . . Don't get any ideas! it's just . . . So you can . . . So I can help you with that project of yours you were talking about . . . Or something . . . ."

Levy: "Okay, Gajeel . . ." *blushes slightly and follows Gajeel to his place, where Lily is waiting*

Happy: *Flies over to Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla* "Guys! We have a problem . . ."

Erza: "What is it, Happy?"

Happy: "Well . . . I can't find any trace of Natsu!"


	7. Searching For One & Losing the Other

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 7; "Searching for One and Losing the Other"

* * *

Erza: "What!?"

Happy: "I can't find him! I searched everywhere!"

Wendy: "What about-"

Happy: "I looked everywhere! Natsu's nowhere to be found! I asked people all over Magnolia if they saw him. I told them what he looked like, but they haven't seen Natsu either!"

Erza: "Hmm . . . Has he gone on a job request? Sometimes the school offers students jobs to help us pay for things."

Happy: "No! I asked everyone at the school if they saw Natsu anywhere at all - in the building, outside, or somewhere else in the city! Natsu wasn't there, or anywhere! Please help me find him!"

Carla: "I don't have a good feeling about this . . ."

Wendy: "I'll help you find-"

Erza: *Suddenly* "Why _should_ we find Natsu? He'll be fine on his own wherever he is. Besides, after what he did to Lucy . . ."

Wendy: "But Erza!"

Erza: "He'll be fine!"

Wendy: *Stares in shock at Erza and her fierceness* "Erza . . ."

Lucy: *Stands up, turns, and looks directly at Happy* "Okay, Happy. I'll help find him!"

Erza: *Looks at Lucy* "I thought you were still upset?"

Lucy: "No . . . At least no as much as I was . . . Right now, all I want to do is find Natsu and bring him home!"

|| Two Hours Later ||

{Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy meet up after searching for Natsu literally everywhere in the city}

Wendy: "Have you guys found anything yet?"

Erza: "Nothing."

Happy: "No . . ."

Erza: "Happy, where's Lucy!? I thought she went with you!"

Happy: "Wait . . . Lucy's gone!? Oh, no!"

Erza: "We have to find them both now!"

Wendy: "Yeah, what if something terrible happened?"

Carla: "Then we don't have much time! Let's go! I'll go with Wendy again and-"

Erza: "No, we must stay together this time!"

Happy: "Aye!"

Erza: "Happy, where did you last see Lucy?"

Happy: "She was talking about Natsu being possibly outside the city, that was right behind me. She said that he could be by the Dragon Oak that's located just outside the city on the eastern side."

Carla: "What is the 'Dragon Oak'?"

Erza: "The Dragon Oak is a fairly large oak tree that is bent and shaped so that it looks like a mighty dragon. It is said that being near the Dragon Oak clears most of your minor troubling thoughts."

Wendy: "Oh, really? I haven't heard of it before now . . ."

Erza: "Not many people still know it's there, and that side of the city is barely used for anything."

Wendy: "But if Natsu is there, then wouldn't he be hungry?"

Erza: "The Dragon Oak has many edible foods around it. I heard that some visitors don't even feel the need to eat while there, because of the strong magic sense around the area that gives them strength and no hunger."

Carla: "From the sounds of it, the Dragon Oak is the ideal place to stay and rest, while also being able to think and get rid of troubling thoughts."

Happy: "Aye, but don't forget that the Dragon Oak only temporarily erases your _minor_ thoughts. Something like what happened 5 days ago is huge."

Carla: "Yes, I suppose you're correct. But maybe Natsu still wanted to try it?"

Wendy: "Poor Natsu . . . We were so hard on him! I feel bad, too . . ."

Carla: "Wendy, you mustn't be so hard on yourself, either. Besides, there will be time for things like that later. Right now we have to focus on what's important, such as finding Natsu and Lucy."

Erza: "But just because Natsu might be at the Dragon Oak, it doesn't mean Lucy is. Happy, what else can you tell us?"

Happy: "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else . . . Lucy said that stuff when we were going to the eastern side of the city . . . I told her I would go and get a better look of the outskirts of Magnolia by flying higher up, but when I came back down, Lucy wasn't there anymore. I figured she would try to talk to you guys before she went outside the city. That or she was somewhere else looking for more clues."

Carla: "Thank you, Happy."

Happy: "I'm sorry, Carla . . . I guess I'm not much help . . ."

Carla: "Happy, you told us what we needed to know. Why are you apologizing?"

Happy: "I'm useless, Carla! I'm sorry . . ."

Carla: "You are not useless, tom cat! You helped us a lot."

Happy: "I'm sorry, Carla . . ."

Carla: "I give up!"

Erza: "That's enough you two. Carla, you carry Wendy to the eastern side of the city. Happy, you carry me. We cannot afford to stay on the ground in case we're being followed and taken down one by one!"

Happy: "But your armor is heavy, Erza!"

Carla: "Happy, just do it!"

Happy: *Looks down with a sad look on his face, having just been scolded by Carla*

Wendy: "Carla, you shouldn't be mean!"

Carla: "Sorry." *looks back over at Happy* "Happy, you can do this. Do it for Lucy, for Natsu!"

Happy: *Looks up at Carla, then smiles* "You're right, Carla!"

Carla: "So you'll do it?"

Happy: "Aye!"

Erza: "Good. Now let's go, and hurry!"

Carla: "Alright!" *picks up Wendy*

Happy: "Aye, sir!" *picks up Erza*

{Happy carries Erza to the eastern side of Magnolia, and Carla carries Wendy there}


	8. The Dragon Oak

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 8; "The Dragon Oak"

* * *

Erza: "We're almost there, everyone! Just a little more and we're at the Dragon Oak!"

Happy: "Thank goodness! I was getting tired . . ."

Carla: "I agree this time. Carrying a person for a little while is okay, but for this long . . . flying from the western side of the city to the eastern side is a little harder than you might think!"

Erza: "Okay, then. You two can take Wendy and I down to the ground. We'll walk from there. We're just outside the eastern side of city now, anyway."

{Happy and Carla fly to the ground and put Erza and Wendy down gently}

Happy: "I'm so tired I don't think I can walk . . . How about you Carla? Are you alright?"

Carla: "I'm a little tired, but I should be fine."

Happy: "Aye."

Wendy: "Don't worry, you two! I'll carry you for a little bit."

Carla: "Thank you, Wendy. That's very kind."

Happy: "Thanks!"

Wendy: "No problem!"

Erza: "Okay, guys. We need to keep moving."

{They all walk for about a quarter of a mile before they reach the Dragon Oak}

Wendy: "Is that the . . ."

Erza: "The Dragon Oak, yes."

Wendy: "Have you been here before?"

Erza: "No, not until now, but it's beautiful!"

Carla: "Do you really think Natsu is here?"

Erza: "I believe so. I guess it's time to find out." *leads them forward, closer to the Dragon Oak's base, which they cannot see quite yet, due to large amounts of foliage*

Wendy: "Are you sure we made the right choice in coming here before looking for Lucy?"

Erza: "If Lucy is here, then there's no need. Perhaps she was in a hurry to find Natsu, she could have easily hurried here to look."

Carla: "Besides, I was looking around below us as we got closer to the edge of the city. I didn't see Lucy nor any suspicious people."

Wendy: "Okay. Then in that case I hope Lucy's here with Natsu!"

Happy: "Aye! Me, too!"

Erza: "We'll bring them both home safely, either way."

Wendy: "Yeah!"

Carla: "Yes, we will!"

Happy: "Aye, sir! I-I mean girl, ma'am!"

Carla: "Okay, Happy. We get it." *smiles in amusement*

{They push aside some loose foliage surrounding the Dragon Oak's base. They stare at what they discover}

Erza: "Look! It's-"

Wendy: "Natsu!"

* * *

 **~ So, how'd you like it? c: What'll happen, now that they've found Natsu? As always, keep an eye out for more chapters! ~**


	9. Where's Lucy?

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 9; "Where's Lucy?"

* * *

Wendy: "Natsu!"

Happy: *Jumps out of Wendy's arms from when she was carrying him* "Natsuuuuu!"

Carla: "Wait, Happy-"

Natsu: *Opens his eyes* "Eh? Happy? Erza? Wendy, you too? And Carla?" *looks around for someone else but sighs, disappointed*

Erza: "Natsu . . . Thank goodness we found you . . ."

Natsu: "What do you mean? I thought everyone was still mad at me for what happened-"

Erza: "No . . . Not everyone . . . We're sorry we were so hard on you . . ." *hugs Natsu*

Wendy: *Looks around* "Is Lucy here, Natsu?"

Natsu: *Looks confused* "No, why?"

Erza: *Stops hugging Natsu* "Wait . . . Lucy isn't here? Oh, no!"

Natsu: "What's going on?"

Happy: "Natsu . . . I got worried about you . . . so I went and got Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy. But now . . ."

Natsu: "Now . . . what? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Where's Lucy!?"

{Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy explain what happened}

Natsu: "WHAT!?"

Wendy: "We're sorry, Natsu. Really . . . We honestly thought she was here with you . . ."

Natsu: "So . . . Lucy's not upset anymore? And she was worried about me . . .?"

Happy: "She _liiiiiikes_ you!" *giggles*

Erza: *Hits Happy upside the head and glares down at him*

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Carla: _How immature, Happy . . ._

Erza: *Sighs* "Natsu . . . Lucy and the rest of us do care about you . . . Especially Lucy."

Natsu: _W-Wow . . . Does . . . Does Lucy like me, too? As I like her?_

Wendy: "Will you help us find Lucy, Natsu?"

Natsu: "Of course I will! Let's go, and wherever Lucy is, we'll find her and bring her home! No matter what!"

{The rest of them agree and they head back to the city to start searching again}


	10. Where Are You?

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 10; "Where are you?"

* * *

{After hours of searching, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu meet up outside Lucy's apartment}

Erza: "Did you find any clues on where Lucy could be?"

Wendy: "No. Carla and I searched the entire west side of the city. Lucy wasn't there."

Carla: "There were no clues whatsoever. Strange, but not entirely impossible." _Could we have possibly looked over something important?_

Erza: "What about you and Natsu, Happy?"

Happy: "Nothing. We the whole eastern and northern side of the city! There wasn't anything anywhere."

Natsu: *Sits down on a nearby bench and looks at the ground*

Erza: *Looks over at Natsu* "Natsu . . ."

Happy: "Natsu, don't worry. We'll find Lucy!"

Natsu: "I messed up . . . I really messed up . . ."

Wendy: "She didn't seem like she was still mad at you, Natsu. Don't take it out on yourself!"

Carla: "Wendy's right. She told us that she wasn't as upset as she was when it happened. After all, she did try to find you, Natsu."

Happy: "Aye! She could've just stayed at home, but she _wanted_ to help in the search."

Natsu: "But it's my fault for going off without telling someone. I just didn't think anyone would want to talk to me after . . . you know. I didn't want to make things worse. I'm sorry, guys. I made you all worry, especially Lucy. I know we'll find her . . . We have to!"

Erza: "We will, Natsu. You can count on that!"

Wendy: "If it helps, Natsu . . . I'm not mad at you."

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Erza: "Nor I."

Carla: "Indeed, neither am I."

Natsu: *Looks up* "Guys . . . . . . . Thanks."

Wendy: "We know how you're feeling, Natsu. Lucy is a close friend to all of us."

Carla: "I agree. However, right now is not the time to have a bonding session. We have to come up with something soon about where Lucy could be. Now, any ideas? Anything we could try?"

Wendy: "I'm afraid not."

Happy: "Aye . . ."

Erza: *Thinking*

{They all think for a moment . . .}

Erza: "Oh! Maybe she could be at . . . No, nevermind."

Wendy: "What is it, Erza?"

Carla: "Any guess or idea is as good as any right now."

Erza: "Well, could Lucy be in the cake shop?" *winks with a weird 'v' smile*

Carla: *Sigh* "I doubt it."

Wendy: "No, but I think it's getting a little late. It's way past dusk."

Happy: "Aye, I'm tired!"

Natsu: "But we have to find Lucy!"

Erza: "We will, Natsu. We can continue tomorrow and for however long we need to."

Carla: "Yes, Erza is right. If we all aren't weak from hunger and exhaustion, we can come up with better ideas and thoughts to help find Lucy. Plus, if we run into any shadowy characters, we would be more prepared."

Wendy: "Natsu, please. We can start again tomorrow, like Erza said."

Natsu: "But . . ." *looks at the others and sighs* "I guess you're right . . ."

Erza: "Alright. It's settled, then. I'll tell everyone at school tomorrow. They can help us. More eyes are better than the few sets that we have now. Maybe they've even seen Lucy themselves."

Wendy: "Right! See you all tomorrow!" *leaves with Carla*

Erza: "Bye!" *leaves and heads for cake shop*

Happy: *Looks up at Natsu* "Don't worry, Natsu. Lucy will be fine!"

Natsu: "How long will Lucy be out there . . . wherever 'there' is?"

Happy: "Natsu . . . . Let's go home to eat and rest. Tomorrow we can start early!"

Natsu: *Sighs* "Alright, Happy."

{Happy walks toward their house, but Natsu stays for a little longer under the starry sky before following Happy}

Natsu: *Looks up at the stars* "Lucy . . . Where could you be?"

|| To Lucy ||

Lucy: *Looks outside the window and sees the stars, too* _Natsu . . . Where are you?_

* * *

 **~ Keep reading; the story will get more interesting as you go! In all honesty, I think I may have put a bit too much drama in the next few chapters coming up... Well, you guys can tell me if there is. Be honest in the reviews! I need to know if there's something you especially like or especially hate! c; ~**


	11. The Keys

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 11; "The Keys"

* * *

{Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, and Gray meet up}

Erza: "I've told the whole of Fairy Tail High School. Everyone knows; they're looking for Lucy, or any trace of her."

Carla: "Good. The sooner we have at least one clue, the better."

Wendy: "Yeah!"

Gray: "So what do you need us to do?"

Erza: "Gray, you and-"

Juvia: "Juvia, too!" *runs up to Gray and hugs him*

Gray: "Hello, Juvia." *slightly awkward tone*

Juvia: "Hello, Gray-sama!"

Erza: *Chuckles* "Okay; Gray, you and Juvia will check the outskirts of Magnolia on the western and southern sides. Take Lily with you, if Gajeel doesn't mind."

Gajeel: "Nah. It's fine. Go, Lily."

Lily: "Right!" *leaves with Gray and Juvia*

Erza: "Gajeel, you and Levy go to the eastern and northern outskirts and search there."

Levy: "Okay!"

Gajeel: "Let's go, Levy!" *leaves with Levy*

Erza: "Wendy and Carla, you stay with Natsu, Happy, and I. We'll search the entire inside of town."

Wendy: "Yeah!"

Erza: "Alright! Everyone ready?"

Natsu: "Let's go!"

{They all search for about 7 hours. Suddenly, they all hear a scream}

Wendy: "Did you hear that?"

Carla: "It sounded like Levy!"

Erza: "Let's go! This way!"

{Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy follow Erza toward the source of the scream}

Erza: *Stops not far from Levy and Gajeel*

Wendy: "Are you okay, Levy?"

Levy: *Stares in horror at something on the ground*

Natsu: "Hey, what's going-" *stops mid-sentence when he realizes what Levy is staring at. His eyes widen*

Wendy: *Puts hands over her mouth*

Erza: "It's . . ."

Levy: *Crying, she picks the object up*

Gajeel: *Staring angrily at the object, then softer at Levy*

Erza: "That's . . ."

Natsu: "Lucy's keys!"


	12. Lucy

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 12; "Lucy..."

* * *

Erza: "Look - There's a note!" *points to it*

Levy: *Nods, crying* "I know . . ." *cries harder and leans on Gajeel*

Gajeel: *Puts his arms around her to try to comfort her*

Wendy: "W-What's the note say . . .?"

Gajeel: *Hands Natsu the keys with the note on them* "We read it, but Levy dropped it, crying her little head off. Can't say I blame her . . . The note seems like it was meant for Natsu, though . . ."

Natsu: *Takes the note off the keys and reads it*

Erza: *Waits*

Natsu: *Suddenly tenses*

Happy: "What's wrong, Natsu?"

Erza: *Takes note from Natsu*

Natsu: *Doesn't budge as Erza takes the note*

{Starting with Erza, the rest of the group reads the note}

Wendy: *Shaking* "H-How c-could they . . .?"

Carla: "They must be stopped at once!"

Erza: "Those fools! They're going to regret doing this to Lucy!"

Natsu: "Lucy . . ."

Happy: "Natsu . . . ?"

Natsu: "Lucy . . . I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!"

Erza: *Grabs Natsu before he runs off without thinking* "Natsu! Wait!"

Natsu: "WAIT!? Lucy's in danger!"

Erza: "It's obviously a trap! Think before you act!"

Carla: "I agree, though what they intend to do is outrageous! They must be stopped, but let's think our strategy through first!"

Wendy: "Yeah . . . I mean, the note said that we had until noon tomorrow before . . . . . . before . . . ."

Carla: "It's okay, Wendy . . . You said enough . . ."

Erza: "Happy! Grab hold of Natsu and keep him in the air so he can't run off!"

Happy: "Aye, sir!" *grabs Natsu and flies up a few feet*

Natsu: "Happy, let me go! I have to go save Lucy!"

Happy: "No can do, Natsu." *Natsu fights to get down* "Ehh! Natsuuuuu!"

Erza: "Carla, go help Happy keep Natsu still!"

Carla: "You don't have to tell me twice!" *flies up to help Happy*

Wendy: "Natsu, this is for your own good! Please keep still."

Natsu: _I better stop struggling . . . I guess they're right. We need to think of a plan first, so Lucy has more of a chance of coming home safely - and the rest of us, too._ *sighs and stops moving*

Erza: "Good. Gajeel, you and Levy go tell the others that we know where Lucy supposedly is, but that there is trouble!"

Gajeel: "Right!" *lets go of Levy and leads her back to the school*

Erza: "Carla, I suppose you and Happy can let Natsu down now. Go with Wendy to tell the others who aren't at the school the same thing as Gajeel and Levy are saying. Hurry!"

Wendy & Carla: "Alright; let's go!" *both leave quickly*

Erza: "Natsu and Happy, come with me; stay quiet!"

Happy: "Where are we going?"

Erza: "Just stay quiet!" *glares at them*

Natsu & Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Erza: ". . . We're going to find Lucy."


	13. The Plan

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 13; "The Plan"

* * *

{Erza, Happy, and Natsu go to the place that the note had told them to be at by noon the next day}

Erza: *Signals the other two to be quiet as they arrive near the address cautiously*

Natsu & Happy: *Both nod understandingly and follow Erza carefully*

{Erza leads Natsu and Happy quietly through the underbrush and foliage to stay hidden}

|| A Few Minutes Later . . . ||

{Erza, Happy, and Natsu suddenly hear voices approaching. They all stay quiet and listen}

?: "Are you sure they'll come, Sting?"

Sting: "Of course! Even if the rest of them don't come, Natsu will surely get the note we left. He'll be here earlier than noon tomorrow, I can assure you, Rogue."

Rogue: "This doesn't feel right . . . Using the girl as bait for the guy we're after . . . Don't you think-"

Sting: "Enough! We don't have time for that nonsense. We're using that girl to lure in Natsu, and that's final!" *glares at Rogue*

Rogue: *Hesitates* "Very well, Sting. But do you think the plan will work?"

Sting: "I'm sure of it! Why else would we go through all that trouble of grabbing the girl while that blue cat wasn't looking?"

Rogue: "Alright, fine. So, we're going through with the original plan, then?"

Sting: "Duh! You know what to do. Just grab that blondie and bring her here when I say so. That is, after Natsu makes the deal with us . . ."

Rogue: "Are you sure Natsu will-"

Sting: "Shut up! I'm sure of this plan, and its success! You're starting to get on my nerves."

Rogue: "S-Sorry . . ." *tightens fists*

Sting: "We don't have to worry. Natsu will come for sure, and he'll do anything to save that girl! In a sense, we'll both get what we want. We'll have a new toy to beat up, and Natsu's friend will be safe. Win-win!"

Rogue: "Are we going to keep our side of the deal this time?"

Sting: "Eh, sure. Why not? It's not like we'll need any of the other Fairy Tail High School students after Natsu makes the deal."

Rogue: "But what if he doesn't?"

Sting: "He will . . . But I suppose if he doesn't make the deal with us, like you think, we'll just have to keep the little girl to ourselves and Sabertooth. Either way, the plan will work."

{Sting and Rogue continue walking along the pathway. Erza and Happy look at Natsu, who is too shocked to say anything}

Erza: "We have to tell the others!"

Happy: "Aye! Come on, Natsu. We'll get through this together!"

Natsu: "R-Right . . . But what deal?"

Erza: _Did they know we were here? If so, were they just playing with us about what they said?_ "It's probably a compromise sort of thing. I guess we'll find out soon . . . Come on, we have to go."

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Natsu: "Alright . . ."

{Happy and Erza start heading back. Natsu stays for a few moments longer}

Natsu: _Lucy . . . I hope you're safe . . . Don't worry. We'll come save you and bring you home!_ *catches up to Erza and Happy*


	14. Decisions

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 14; "Decisions"

* * *

|| The Next Morning; 10:00 ||

{Everyone in Fairy Tail High School knows about Sting and Rogue's plan by now}

Makarov: "Quiet, everybody! Quiet!"

Guildarts: "Everyone! Listen up! Cana, why do you have booze!? Stop drinking and pay attention!"

Cana: "Then stop drinking yourself!"

Guildarts: *Busy drinking* "Huh, what?"

Cana: "Ugh . . . DAD, WAKE UP!" *throws a barrel at Guildarts*

Guildarts: "Owww! Cana you- . . . Oh, yeah! Everyone! Listen up. Makarov wants to talk to you guys."

{Everyone gets quiet}

Makarov: "Thank you, Guildarts. Now, everyone. I know that the whole situation that Lucy's in is a huge problem, and I understand how you're feeling. We will get Lucy back, you can trust in that!"

{Everyone cheers}

Laxus: "Yes, but we need to know how we're gonna do it exactly."

Natsu: "Easy! We take down Sting and Rogue, then we grab Lucy and hurry back!"

Erza: "Natsu, don't be stupid! Sting and Rogue both have Dragon-slaying attacks, too. They will be strong opponents."

Happy: "Yeah, Natsu. My idea on how it's gonna go down is-"

Carla: "Happy, not now. We know your idea has to do with fish, but it won't help us right now."

Happy: "Hey! My idea had nothing to do with fish!"

Carla: "If you say so . . ." *shrugs*

Makarov: "So how do all of you think we can get Lucy back?"

Guildarts: "It seems as if Sting and Rogue have something against Natsu for some reason. Maybe we should just see what they want in exchange for Lucy. That seems like the reasonable way to do things."

Laxus: "I agree with Guildarts. Though I'm not trusting that those two will keep their word, no matter what they say. Seems to me that they're determined to get Natsu to do something."

Makarov: "Perhaps. We'll take a majority vote here."

{When the vote is over, it turns out that most of the students of Fairy Tail High School agreed with Guildarts, to just go through with listening to the offer from Sting and Rogue}

Makarov: "There you have it. We will see what they will offer."

Levy: "But what if it's a trap? Or if Sting and Rogue are planning something even worse than all this?"

Gajeel: "We'll have to figure out what we'll do, then."

Lily: "Of course, Gajeel. We'll think of something."

Erza: "Natsu? Is something wrong? You've been quiet for a while. You seem . . ."

Natsu: *Gets up and runs out of the school*

Erza: *Catching up to Natsu with Happy just behind*

Happy: "What's wrong, Nats-" *sees Natsu's pained expression*

Erza: "Natsu . . .?"

Natsu: *Sits down on a bench and clenches teeth*

Erza: *Sits down next to Natsu and puts a hand on his shoulder*

Natsu: "I . . . I'm so worried about Lucy . . ."

Erza: "We're all-"

Natsu: "I know, but . . . Not as much as me . . . Whenever I imagine what could happen today, I think of Lucy crying for some reason . . . I . . . I can't bear the thought of Lucy crying, especially if those punks Sting and Rogue are hurting her . . . I . . . I love her . . . . . ."

Erza: "Natsu . . . . . . ."

Happy: "It's okay, Natsu . . . We'll get Lucy home, safe and sound . . ."

Erza: "Yes, we'll all make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Natsu: "What they said back there . . . about how I'd do anything to save Lucy . . . . . . They were right; I would. I'd rather die than to sit around and do nothing to help her . . . . . . So I'm going to that place in two hours; alone, like the note said. I'm gonna bring Lucy back if it costs me my life!"

* * *

 **~ Oh, my. So much going on... and we're only on chapter 14! Sharing your opinion is a great chance to improve my writing, so please leave a review! I know I say this a lot, but thanks to everyone for reading and liking my fanfic! ~**


	15. Go Get Her

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 15; "Go Get Her"

* * *

|| Two Hours Later ||

Makarov: "Natsu, you can't be serious!"

Natsu: "I've made up my mind, Gramps. I'm going to get Lucy alone."

Erza: "I think Natsu can handle this one. Sting and Rogue want him to go alone, but whatever kind of deal they have for Natsu, I'm sure he can handle it."

Happy: "Aye!"

{Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Juvia have already gathered around. Guildarts, Laxus, and Mira are also there}

Mira: "I agree. Natsu's strong and smart."

Carla: "I wouldn't exactly call him 'smart', but we get what you're saying."

Gray: "Yeah! Natsu can be a stupid Firebrain sometimes, but he's not stupid enough to agree to any messed-up ideas those other two guys might come up with."

Juvia: "Yes, Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Gray-sama, you're so honest!"

Levy: "I think he should go. I'll admit that I kinda wanted to go help save Lu, but I'll stay if everyone thinks it's better if Natsu went alone."

Gajeel: "The girl's got a point. I'll stay, too."

Levy: *Blushes slightly* "Thanks, Gajeel."

Gajeel: *Just realizing what he said* "Y-Yeah, whatever."

Lily: "Natsu can take care of himself."

Wendy: "Yeah! If Lucy is hurt when you bring her back, Natsu, then I'll heal her the best I can!"

Natsu: "If Lucy's hurt _at all_ , I'll kick Sting and Rogue's-"

Erza: "Calm down, Natsu. Lucy will be fine."

Natsu: "I hope so."

Happy: "Aye, sir! Besides, she's strong. I'm sure that she can handle anything Sting and Rogue do."

Laxus: "I suppose Natsu could go. After all, the guy's got potential in 'im."

Guildarts: "Yeah, the kid is a tough one to break. Even when he was younger, he had a lot of determination and spirit."

Makarov: "I suppose you're all right; children need to learn how to handle these things on their own. If we help them out, they won't learn anything from the experience. I'll permit you to go alone, Natsu, but promise us that you will be careful. This is Sabertooth High's students, after all, and they are strong. So keep this in mind, and don't be foolish or quick to accept their offer."

Natsu: "I got it, Gramps. Don't worry, I'll bring Lucy back home no matter what!"

Erza: *Nods* "We know you will."

Levy: " Good luck, Natsu!"

Gajeel: "Go get 'em, Salamander!"

Wendy & Carla: "You can do it, Natsu!"

Mira: "We believe in you!"

Happy: "Aye!"

Natsu: *Heading out the door*

Erza: *Whispering* "Be careful, Natsu . . . Or you could run into a corner that you cannot get out of . . ."


	16. Deal?

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 16; "Deal?"

* * *

Natsu: *Walking along the path that leads to the place he's supposed to meet Sting and Rogue* _This better not be a trap._

{Natsu eventually reaches the clearing}

Sting: "Ah, Natsu! You came after all."

Natsu: "Where's Lucy!?"

Sting: "Whoa, calm down there, Fireboy. Rogue went to go get her. He'll be back in a few minutes."

Natsu: _What are they planning? Sting seems calm . . . Too calm . . ._

Sting: "So, Natsu . . ."

Natsu: "What do you want?" *anger still in his voice*

Sting: "We'll give you the Lucy girl back, but only if you make a deal with us . . ." *evil grin*

Natsu: "What's the deal, then?" _What's he up to?_

Sting: "Oh, Rogue! You came right on cue."

Rogue: *Holding Lucy* "She's unconscious." *drops her*

Natsu: "Lucy!" *glares up at Sting and Rogue* "What did you do to her!?"

Sting: "Nothing, except hold her as our prisoner and knock her out."

Natsu: *Starts heading for Lucy*

Sting: "Whoa, now. Not another step."

Rogue: "After you accept our offer, you can take the girl back. We won't stop you."

Natsu: "And what if I don't?"

Sting: "Then we'll keep her instead."

Natsu: "Like I'll let you!"

Sting: "Hey, we're trying to come up with a peaceful solution here. If you rather bring violence into this, we can arrange it for your friend easily. Your choice, Natsu."

Natsu: *Hesitates* "Fine. What do you want?"

Sting: "We'll give you the girl back, but only on one condition."

Natsu: "And what is that?"

Sting: "You'll be my personal punching bag, Natsu, instead of her." *points to Lucy*

Natsu: "WHAT!?"

Sting: "That's right. So, what will it be?"

Natsu: " . . . So if I do it, Lucy will be safe?"

Rogue: "Yes. You have our word."

Natsu: *Looks at Sting expectantly*

Sting: "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Natsu: "Who will bring Lucy back?"

Sting: "We'll give you a little while to say good-bye. Rogue and I will come get you when time's up."

Natsu: *Closes his eyes tightly for a minute*

Sting: "Well, Natsu?"

. . . . . . . .

* * *

 **~ We're getting to a major part in the story here, guys. Sorry if the next couple chapters may make you cry... It may not, but it's still sad... ANYWAYS, the next chapter is really long with something sweet in the last part, so ENJOY! I know yall will love it!**

 **... Or perhaps should I stop posting chapters for a few days after this one? Hmm... Honestly, half of me wants to just so there's quite a bit of suspense for you guys. However, the other half of me (actually more like 3/4) is saying "NO! POST MORE! YOUR FANS WILL HATE YOU IF YOU STOP HERE!" ... Sooo, what do you think? Should I stop for a few days? . . . . Or should I keep posting?**

 **So far, 'Love & Loss' has over 500 views! Yay! :)**

 ** _Will Natsu accept the offer, beat Sting and Rogue to the ground, or . . . . ?_**

 **Omg love you guys! Bye for now! ~**


	17. I Love You

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 17; "I Love You..."

* * *

 **~ I wanted to wait another hour or two... Oh, well!**

 **Keep in mind that this is a sad chapter, but it's worth it for what happens at the end. DO NOT SKIP TO THE BOTTOM JUST TO SEE WHAT'S THERE! READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER! :) ~**

* * *

|| A Few Minutes Later . . . ||

Erza: "How is she?"

Wendy: "She'll be okay. She's going to wake up soon."

Levy: "That's a relief!"

Happy: "Aye!"

Mira: "Good job, Wendy."

Wendy: "Thanks, Mira!"

Cana: "Your magic is improving. My cards say that your magic will get even stronger."

Carla: "I should hope so." *smiles*

Guildarts: "There you are, Cana!"

Cana: "Eh?"

Guildarts: *Walks over* "How's Lucy?"

Elfman: "She's a man!"

Lisanna: "She's a girl, Elf-nee."

Laxus: "Move it, pipsqueaks! Tryin' to get through here!" *makes his way through the crowd of people surrounding Lucy*

Makarov: "Everyone! Get to class. Guildarts and Laxus, you two get there, too. Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Natsu, stay here."

Laxus: "Seriously?" *sigh* "Fine. You heard the old man, to your classes! Everyone in Makarov's class, go to my room for now."

{Everyone hurries off except the ones whose names were called to stay}

Makarov: "Wendy and Gajeel, I wanted to talk to you before you head to your classes."

Wendy: "What is it?"

Makarov: "You two have been bringing pets into school! Pets are forbidden. And . . ." *stops and looks around*

Gajeel: "Missin' somethin'?"

Makarov: ". . . Where's Natsu?"

Levy: "I didn't realize he was gone!"

Wendy: "Neither did I! Where could he be?"

Gajeel: "I haven't seen the Salamander since he came in carrying Lucy."

Erza: "Natsu's outside. I saw him leave before I came over to see how Lucy was doing."

Makarov: "What's he doing out there?"

Erza: "If I had to guess, thinking."

Wendy: "About what?"

Erza: "Well, he cares a lot about Lucy."

Happy: "Aye . . ."

Levy: "Well, we all care about her, too."

Erza: "Yes, but not as much as Natsu does."

Levy: "True."

Gajeel: "Did I miss something?"

Carla: "Seriously? You simply _cannot_ be that oblivious."

Happy: "It's pretty obvious . . ."

Gajeel: "What's obvious?"

Levy: "That Natsu likes Lucy."

Erza: "He loves her."

Makarov: "I see. Why didn't he come in to see her?"

Happy: "Beats me. I'm just a cat!"

Makarov: "Yes, a cat who's not supposed to be here." *sigh* "Well, I suppose I can deal with a few cats right now. But just for today, only because of the situation at hand."

Lucy: *Starts waking up*

Levy: "Lu-chan!"

Lucy: "H-Huh? . . . Where am I? Wait . . . How did I get here?"

Wendy: "It's okay, Lucy! You're at the school."

Levy: "Natsu saved you from Sting and Rogue."

Lucy: "Natsu . . . Where is he?"

Carla: "He's outside."

Erza: "Would you like me to get him?"

Lucy: "Please do . . . Thanks, Erza."

Erza: "No problem." *walks off toward the front doors*

Wendy: "Well, I suppose Carla and I should go. Bye, Lucy! Get well soon!"

Levy: "I think Gajeel and I should get going, too. Come on, Lily."

Lily: "Right behind you, Levy."

Gajeel: "Sure, whatever."

Levy: *Walks down the hall with Gajeel and Lily* "So, Gajeel, who do _you_ like, then?"

Gajeel: "N-No one . . ."

{Levy and Gajeel's voices fade away as they get farther and farther from the Nurse's Office (the nurse was on vacation at this time) . . .}

|| To Erza ||

Erza: *Walks outside and finds Natsu* "Natsu."

Natsu: *Turns his head to Erza* "How's Lucy?"

Erza: "She's awake and wants to see you."

Natsu: "Okay." *gets up and follows Erza into the Nurse's Office*

Lucy: *Sees Natsu walk in with Erza* "Natsu!"

Natsu: *Hurries over to Lucy's bedside* "Lucy . . . I'm so glad you're okay . . . It's my fault. I shouldn't have run off . . . I-"

Lucy: "Natsu . . . It's okay. I'm not upset anymore. I know you didn't mean what you said before."

Natsu: "I messed up . . . I'm sorry, Luce . . ."

Lucy: "Natsu . . . It wasn't your fault."

Natsu: "Yes it was! I ran off so I didn't make things worse, and I ended up doing so anyway! You guys got worried and started looking for me, then Sting and Rogue got you and-"

Lucy: "Wait . . . Sting and Rogue? Those guys from before?"

Natsu: "Did they hurt you!?"

Lucy: "Only when they knocked me out, but I'm fine now . . . Unless . . ."

Erza: "Unless what?"

Lucy: "Oh, Natsu! Please tell me you didn't accept the-" *sees Natsu look away and close his eyes tightly* "Natsu . . ."

Happy: "What was the deal, anyway? Why was it so bad?"

Lucy: "The deal was that Natsu could take me home safely if he would be their punching bag instead of me! Oh, Natsu! Please, PLEASE tell me you didn't accept it!"

Natsu: *Doesn't open his eyes nor turn his head back to Lucy*

Erza: "Natsu! What were you thinking!? Oh, no . . . Natsu, we-"

Lucy: "Erza . . . Please take Happy out of here . . . I want to talk to Natsu . . . . A-Alone."

Erza: *Hesitates, then understands* "Alright, Lucy. Come on, Happy."

Happy: "Aye, sir! Bye, Lucy . . ."

Lucy: *Watches them go*

{Lucy and Natsu wait in silence for a minute}

Lucy: "Natsu . . . Why?"

Natsu: "I'm sorry . . . I . . I couldn't bear the thought of having you hurt . . . I will never let you suffer again, Lucy . . . Not after what happened at the sleepover . . ."

Lucy: "Natsu . . ." *starts crying*

Natsu: "D-Don't cry, Lucy! Please . . . I . . . I'm here . . . . . ." *pulls a chair over and sits down, leaning close and touching heads with Lucy*

Lucy: *Still crying, but hugs Natsu*

Natsu: "Lucy . . . I love you . . ."

Lucy: *Wipes tears from her eyes, still hugging Natsu* "I . . . . I love you, too! Please don't go! I'll miss you too much . . . Please, Natsu!"

Natsu: *Can't hold his own tears in any longer* "Lucy . . . I'm sorry . . . I'll come back when I can. As soon as I can. Don't worry . . . I won't be gone forever, and I'll always be in your heart . . ."

Erza: *Looks through the little window in the door of the Nurse's Office* Natsu _is crying? And . . . Lucy, too . . ._

Lucy: *Hears voices coming from the hallway* "What's that?" *wipes the remaining tears from her eyes*

Natsu: (His tears are already wiped off) _Crap! No . . . They're here . . ._

Erza: *Runs in* "Natsu! It's-"

Natsu: "I know."

Lucy: "Natsu . . . ."

Natsu: *Turns back to Lucy and kisses her*

* * *

 **~ Well, everyone... I wanted to cry when I read this, even if I _did_ write it...**

 **But hey, post a review about what you think of 'Love & Loss'. I'll post more in a little bit! ~**


	18. Gone

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 18; "Gone"

* * *

Lucy: "Natsu . . . . . . ." *shuts eyes tightly*

`Natsu kisses Lucy, then is taken away by Sting and Rogue to who knows where. Lucy stares after Natsu as he looks back at her through the window of the Nurse's Office, Natsu being led away.`

Happy: "Lucy . . ." *starts to fly over, but is stopped by Erza*

Erza: *Shakes head* "Not right now, Happy. Let her be. She needs time . . . alone . . . ."

{Erza and Happy exit the Nurse's Office. They are met outside by the rest of the school. Erza tells them everything that happened}

Mira: "Oh, poor Lucy . . ."

Wendy: "I can only imagine what she's going through right now . . ."

Levy: "Poor Lu-chan . . . If only there was something we could do to help her . . . ." *starts walking to the door*

Gajeel: *Puts a hand on Levy's shoulder to stop her from entering the room; shakes head*

Levy: *Looks back at Gajeel. Nods slowly in understanding, then takes a few steps back*

Makarov: "Everyone, go home. I'll let school out early today. But make sure there's at least one other person with you, in case Sting and Rogue have any ideas."

{Everyone leaves, except for Happy and Erza}

Erza: "We'll take Lucy home."

Makarov: "Alright, then. Be careful."

Happy: "Aye, of course we will!"

{Erza and Happy enter the Nurse's Office, greeted by the sound of Lucy crying still}

Erza: "Lucy. Time to head home. Happy and I will take you back and stay with you for a while."

Lucy: *Wipes her tears from her eyes* "Okay . . ."

|| At Lucy's ||

Happy: "Here we are, Lucy!"

Lucy: "Thanks, guys." *slowly walks in*

Erza: "Anytime. Mind if we stay for a bit?"

Lucy: "Go ahead . . ."

Happy: "Wow, Lucy . . . You're so quiet . . ."

Erza: *Glares at Happy*

Happy: "Oh . . . Sorry, Lucy . . . I didn't mean-"

Lucy: "It's alright, Happy . . . It's just . . . . . I wasn't expecting this to happen . . . How it did . . ." *holds back more tears as she sits down on her bed*

Erza: "I don't think anyone saw this coming, Lucy. But what happened, happened. We cannot go back and change the past . . . Though if we could, we all would."

Lucy: "I know . . . It's just . . . I . . . . . . . . I really miss Natsu . . ."

Erza: "He'll be back. I'm not exactly sure when, but he will be. And when he does, guess who he's headed for first?"

Happy: "Aye! Everyone knows that!"

Lucy: "M-Me?"

Erza: "That's right." *smiles* "He'll be coming back, seeking you out before the rest of us."

Lucy: "Yeah . . . I guess you're right." *cheers up somewhat*

Erza: "Of course I am. Now, get some rest, Lucy. Happy and I will stay with you until you can come back to school, no matter how long it takes."

Happy: "Aye! We're right here!"

Lucy: _They're right. Natsu will be back . . . And I'll get to see him again . . . Hopefully he'll be here to stay . . . . . . ._ "Alright, thanks again!" *lays down in bed and falls asleep*

Erza: *Whispering to Happy* "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping . . ."

Happy: "Aye!"

Erza: "Keep it that way. I'll be back in a little bit." *starts walking to the door*

Happy: "Where are you going, Erza?"

Erza: *Turns around and smiles at Happy* "The cake shop."


	19. What You Missed

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 19; "What You Missed"

* * *

|| Two Weeks Later ||

Lucy: *Walks into Fairy Tail High School with Erza*

Erza: "Well, here we are." *smiles at Lucy*

Lucy: "Yep! I can't wait to see everyone again!" *smiles back at Erza*

Erza: "That's the spirit! Now, we'd better hurry off to-" *stops and stares at something near the cafeteria*

Lucy: "Erza? What is it?" *follows Erza's gaze to a poster that reads: **Cafeteria now serving free strawberry cake with every lunch ordered!** *

Erza: *Stares, and as if right on cue, her stomach growls*

Lucy: _Oh, no._

Erza: "H-Hey, Lucy?"

Lucy: "Yeah?"

Erza: "You, uh . . . Don't mind if I just . . ."

Lucy: *Rolls eyes and laughs* "Go ahead."

Erza: *Eyes shine and she nods a 'thank you' before hurrying off to the cafeteria*

Lucy: *Laughs*

Levy: "Hey, you're back!"

Lucy: *Turns around and smiles* "Yep, that's right! I feel much better now."

Gajeel: "So . . . I thought Erza was supposed to bring you here? Where is she?"

Levy: "Yeah, and why were you laugh-"

Lucy: *Starts laughing really hard as she points with one finger towards the cafeteria poster*

{They all burst out laughing}

Levy: "Oh, Erza!"

Gajeel: ". . . Some kids put that up as a joke."

Lucy: "Wait, so there _is_ no cake being served?"

Gajeel: "Nope. Gehee!"

Levy: "Gajeel!"

Gajeel: "What?"

Lucy: "So . . . You didn't even bother taking it down?"

Gajeel: "Why should I? Besides, those idiots have to learn what they can and can't do. If I butted in all of a sudden, they wouldn't have learned an important lesson. Sure, a painful one, but still counts, right?"

Levy: "Oh, Gajeel . . ." *sighs*

Lucy: *Stifles a laugh* "Well, we should get going to class."

Levy: "Yeah, we don't want to be near here when Erza finds out about the fake poster!"

Gajeel: "Right . . . See you later." *walks down the hall to his own class*

Levy: "Bye, Gajeel!"

{Lucy and Levy walk the opposite direction, up the hallway and to their class}

Lucy: "So, Levy."

Levy: "Yeah, Lu-chan?"

Lucy: "So if Gajeel had a different class than us, why was he with you?"

Levy: *Blushes* "I . . . uh . . ."

Lucy: "What is it, Levy? Have you been keeping something from me?" *laughs*

Levy: *Blushes even more* "Well . . . I didn't want to tell you because of . . . You know, the incident two weeks ago . . . . . . I thought it would upset you if you found out right now . . . I was going to tell you eventually . . . but . . . . . ."

Lucy: *The smile slides from her face as she sighs* "Well, now that the subject is brought up, you might as well tell me."

Levy: *Swallows* "Lucy . . . Gajeel and I are dating . . . . . ."


	20. All Around Her

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 20; "All Around Her"

* * *

{Awkward silence for a few minutes}

Lucy: "O-oh . . . I, um . . . I understand . . . . ."

Levy: "I shouldn't have told you, huh? Sorry, Lu . . ."

Lucy: "N-No, no . . . It's . . . It's fine, Levy. I mean . . . I'm happy for you . . ."

Levy: "But . . . ?"

Lucy: *Sighs* "It's nothing . . . I'm glad that you and Gajeel are happy together . . ." *almost chokes on the last word* _Together . . . Like Natsu and I could have been by now . . . . . ._

Levy: "Lucy, I know what you're feeling . . . I'm sorry. It's my fault that I mentioned this."

Lucy: "No, Levy. It's mine for asking about it. Don't blame yourself . . ."

Levy: *Hesitates and thinks about what she wants to say* "I-I'm sorry, Lu-chan. I'm not trying to upset you-"

|| Bell Rings ||

Levy: "Sorry, Lu! Talk to you later . . . A-About something else, hopefully!"

Lucy: "Bye, Levy." *watches her friend hurry down the hall and meet up with Gajeel again*

Mira: "What's wrong, Lucy?" *walks up to Lucy*

Lucy: *Sighs* "I just found out that Levy and Gajeel were . . . . ."

Mira: "Dating."

{Another awkward silence}

Mira: "Sorry."

Lucy: "It's fine . . ."

Cana: *Comes up behind the two girls* "Obviously, it's not 'fine'."

Lucy: *Doesn't look up*

Mira: "Lucy . . . I-"

{Screaming is heard coming from the cafeteria hallway}

Lucy: "Uh, oh . . ."

Mira: "What was that about?" *starts to hurry forward to see what's going on*

Lucy: "I wouldn't, Mira."

Mira: "Why not?"

Cana: "Eh?"

Lucy: *Sighs* "Erza saw a poster that basically said that there was free cake being served at the cafeteria. Gajeel said that some guys put it up as a joke."

Mira: "Oh, my!"

Cana: *Laughs* "Whoever did it, Erza is likely to find out and cause trouble!"

Mira: "Sounds like there's _already_ trouble!"

Lucy: "Calm down. Those guys are just learning their lesson for messing with Erza."

Cana: "You got that right!" *starts reaching in her handbag*

Lucy: "Please tell me you didn't bring-"

Cana: *Takes out five bottles of booze and starts drinking*

Mira: "She did . . ." *shows a small smile*

Lucy: "How do you even fit that many bottles in that tiny purse!?"

Cana: "Easy! First, I-"

Lucy: "Yeah . . . I don't want to know . . . Keep your purse-filling tactics to yourself, girl."

Cana: *Busy drinking by now*

Mira: "Cana, you shouldn't have those in school. You'll get caught and likely sent to detention."

Cana: "Oh, please! I've done this every day for the past 5 years! I've never been caught before!"

?: "That long? Wild!"

{Lucy, Mira, and Cana all turn around to see Bacchus standing behind them}

Cana: "Oh, hey babe!"

Lucy: "Wait . . . What now?" *eyes widen*

Mira: "Oh, um . . . Cana?"

Bacchus: "Well, hello to you gals, too. Yo, wild-girl, wanna split a drink?"

Cana: "Sure, but don't you dare take any of _my_ bottles!"

Bacchus: "What? The empty ones?"

Cana: "WHAT!?" *looks in her hands and sees 5 empty booze bottles* "Dang it! The one day that I take 5 less bottles than usual, too!"

Bacchus: *Laughs* "So, wanna split mine?"

Cana: "How many?"

Bacchus: "About 14. So?"

Mira: " _Caaaana_."

Cana: "Deal, babe!" *they split Bacchus' bottles between the two*

Mira: "Cana!"

Cana: "What?"

Mira: *Nods her head toward Lucy, who has her head down and eyes hidden*

Cana: "Oh, sorry Lucy . . ."

Lucy: *Turns and slowly walks away*

Cana: *Stops drinking for a moment* "Too bad. I would have shared . . ."

Mira: "Cana?"

Cana: "Yeah?" *slightly slurred speech*

Mira: "You already drank the rest of the bottles . . . And Lucy didn't want a drink, I'm sure."

Cana: "Sorry! I have a problem, okay?"

Bacchus: "Yeah, a wild one!"

Cana: *Slaps him* "I'm tryina' talk to both my white-haired friends!"

Mira: "Um . . . There's only one of me here."

Cana: "Yeah . . Yeah . . . . Yeah . . . . . . . . .Yeashhhh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." *passes out beside an already unconscious Bacchus*

Bacchus: "Wiiiild . . . . ."

Mira: *Sighs and walks to her next class so she wouldn't be late*


	21. Planning To Get Him Back

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 21; "Planning to Get Him Back"

* * *

|| To Erza ||

Erza: "Why did you put that poster up!?"

?: "I-I'm sorry! We thought-"

Erza: "No, you didn't think! I WANT MY CAKE!"

?: "E-Erza! I'm sorry! We don't have cake!"

Erza: "THEN BUY ME CAKE! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD OR YOU'LL PAY!"

?: "O-okay! We'll get your cake by tomorrow! Please don't kill us!"

Erza: *Puts the guy(s) down; speaks calmly with a hint of confusion* "Why would I kill you?"

?: *Turns white, then runs off*

Erza: "They're still getting me cake . . ." *heads to next class*

|| To Levy ||

Levy: *Walks into class with Gajeel by her side*

Gajeel: "Alright, shrimp. Let's sit down."

Levy: "Don't call me that! You know I hate it."

Gajeel: "Gehee!" *smiles*

Levy: *Sighs and sits down*

Evergreen: "I see you two are getting along."

Levy: *Blushes slightly* "Y-Yeah, I guess."

Evergreen: "You didn't tell Lucy yet, did you?"

Levy: *Sighs again* "She knows. She wanted me tell her, and now I'm afraid that she's upset again."

Gajeel: "It's been a while since Salamander left."

Levy: "Gajeel, you know as well as any of us that he didn't just _leave_! Those two Sabertooth High students took him. I just hope he's alright . . ."

Gajeel: "He's _Salamander_. Of course he's alright. I know you're worried, Levy, but don't get too worked up."

Evergreen: "Gajeel, not helping."

Levy: "Why wouldn't we worry? He's not just a classmate, you know! He's like a brother to all of us. To Lucy, though, he's more. You should know that. Everyone else does . . ."

Gajeel: "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But even so, he's fine; I know it. Have some faith in him, why don't you?"

Levy: "Well-"

Gajeel: "Besides, I overheard Guildarts, Laxus, and Makarov talkin' earlier about getting him back from those Sabertooth kids."

Evergreen: " _Really_?" *sounds unimpressed* "How exactly do they plan to do that? _Laxus_ could probably get Natsu back, but the other teachers are way too old to do any battling anymore."

Gajeel: "I'm not talkin' about force. They were talkin' about getting Salamander back with a peaceful solution."

Evergreen: *Bursts out laughing*

Levy: *Glares at Evergreen, then nods to Gajeel to continue*

Gajeel: "Well, I wasn't there for long, but I did catch the part where they said they could contact Sabertooth High's principal and see what he's offerin' to get him back."

Evergreen: *Stops laughing and blinks* "That . . . That could work, I suppose."

Elfman: *Walks in* "Man!"

Evergreen: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Elfman: "Uh, oh. Wrong classroom! A man doesn't make the same mistake three times, though! That's a man!"

Evergreen: "Don't just stand there! Get your 'manly' rear end outta' here!"

Elfman: "Alright! Alright! . . . . A man hurries to . . . . ." *voice gets quieter as he runs down the hall he just came up*

Evergreen: *Insanely blushing as she folds her arms*

Gajeel: "What are you doin', gettin' all red for?"

Evergreen: *Realizes she's blushing* "N-None of your business, metal freak!"

Levy: "Evergreen! Don't call him that!"

Gajeel: "Meh. It's iron freak, by the way."

Evergreen: "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

Laxus: "Evergreen."

Evergreen: *Freezes for a moment; tries to smile as she turns around* "Y-Yes, s-sir?"

Laxus: "I'm disappointed. I walk in to see you tellin' my other students to shut up. That's my job!"

Evergreen: "S-Sorry, sir! It won't happen again! I promise!"

Laxus: "Better not, 'cause you're headed to the office. Get goin'."

Evergreen: "Wha-?"

Laxus: "Now. I don't got all day long, y'know."

Evergreen: "Y-Yes, sir . . ."

|| A Few Minutes Later | To Evergreen ||

Evergreen: *Walks into the office*

Erza: "Oh, I see we have a visitor."

Evergreen: "What!?"

Erza: *Glares* "I hear _you_ told two friends of mine to 'shut up'. _I_ was told to teach you a lesson of respect."

Evergreen: " _NOOOOO!_ "

* * *

 **~ Phew! 7 chapters posted in one day; that's what I call progress! I'll post more tomorrow if I can. I'm not quite sure about my schedule, and there's no guarantees. All of you are awesome; well over 500 people have viewed the _first_ chapter and continued reading up to now! I'm so happy!**

 **Keep reading, as always, and don't forget to put in a good (or bad) review! I WANT 100% HONESTY! I'm asking for complete truth, and I expect only that to be delivered! Thank you to all those who sent something; and also to those who follow & favorite this fanfiction! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ;) ~**


	22. Painfully Quiet

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 22; "Painfully Quiet"

* * *

|| After School ||

Lucy: *Walks home, head down*

Levy: "Lucy!" *calls from a distance*

Lucy: *Keeps going*

Levy: "Lu-chan, Wait up!" *catches up to Lucy* "Hey, are you okay?"

Lucy: "I'm fine . . ."

Levy: "You aren't upset, are you? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you-"

Lucy: "Please don't start this again, Levy. It wasn't your fault. It's mine for asking you."

Levy: "Okay, Lu. But seriously, what's up?"

Lucy: "Nothing."

Levy: "Really? Because you've been walking the halls alone, eating lunch alone, not talking to anyone at all in the classrooms, and now you're walking home alone. Something is up. Is . . . Is it what I said?"

Lucy: *No reply*

Levy: "Lu, I'm sorry. I really am!"

Lucy: *No reply. Stops walking*

Levy: *Stops, too* "Don't worry, Lu-chan! He'll come back. The teachers were talking about a way to get him-"

Lucy: *Runs off, toward her house. Doesn't stop*

Levy: "Luuucyyy! . . . . . . . ." *voice fades as Lucy gets farther and farther from Levy*

|| At Lucy's House ||

Lucy: *Walks in and shuts the door after her* "Natsu . . ." *Looks around the room, half expecting Natsu to jump out at her at any moment*

{Lucy eventually falls asleep waiting . . .}

Lucy: *Wakes up; looks around the room before remembering that Natsu's not there. Sighs and hears a knock on the door*

Levy: "Lu-chan, please open the door. It's locked!"

Lucy: *Hesitates* _Do I want her to come in? Or . . . Do I want to ignore her?_

Levy: "Lucy! Please, Lu-chan! Open the door! Lucy!" *at this point, Levy is screaming in worry*

Lucy: *Gets up and walks to the door, pressing her forehead against it*

Levy: "Come on, Lu, open your door! Please! We can't stand seeing you like this! We want to help. Open up, please! Lucy!"

Lucy: "Levy . . . . . ." *whispers*

Levy: "Lu . . . cy? Lu? Are you in there?"

?: "I thought I heard her voice. She must be in there."

Levy: "You're right, Erza! We have to get her out of there!"

Erza: "Right! I'll break down the-"

?: "No! You can't just break in!"

Erza: "Wendy, please. If it's the only way to get Lucy out of her gloomy home, then we have no choice!"

Wendy: "Well . . . We could . . . Um . . . . . . . . G-Gajeel? Ideas?"

Gajeel: *Looks over at Lucy's window* "Gehee . . ."

Levy: "What is it, Gajeel?" *follows his gaze*

Erza: *Does the same* "Good idea. We could go through her window."

Wendy: "But . . . That's what Natsu did before . . . . I mean, wouldn't it remind Lucy of him? She'll be even more upset!"

Levy: "Wendy's right. Do we really want to risk it?"

Erza: "Hmm . . . I suppose it would do more bad than good . . ."

Gajeel: *Shrugs* "At a time like this, does it really matter?"

Levy: "Gajeel! Don't encourage Erza to-"

Erza: "He's right!"

Levy: *Sighs* "Of course . . . Too late. Thanks a lot, Gajeel . . ."

Gajeel: "Gehee!" *smiles down at her*

{Gajeel and Levy start arguing quietly}

Erza: "Okay, one . . . . two . . . . . thr-"

Lucy: *Opens door slowly*

Levy: *Turns around* "Lu-chan! You're okay!" *runs up and hugs her*

Lucy: "I told you . . . I'm fine."

Erza: "Why did you not answer your door?"

Gajeel: "Something's up, that's for sure."

Levy: "Gajeel, shut it; you're not a big help!" *whispers fiercely*

Wendy: "But he's right! Lucy, please tell us what we can do for you."

Lucy: *Hesitates for a long moment* "G-Get . . . N-Nat-Natsu . . . . . Back . . . ."

{Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy all freeze, staring at Lucy}

Lucy: "That's what you can do to help . . . . . . . Get Natsu back . . . . ."

Levy: "Lu . . . . You didn't let me finish telling you what the teachers were talking about."

Erza: *Nods* "Yes, it's important."

Lucy: "Fine . . . Come on in, guys."

{Everyone meets up in Lucy's living room}

Lucy: "So? . . ."

Erza: "Go ahead, Gajeel. Tell Lucy what you heard."

Gajeel: "Why me?"

Levy: "Because you were the one listening in! You know more than we do."

Gajeel: "Fine . . ." *tells Lucy what he overheard*

Lucy: *Hesitates*

Wendy: "See, Lucy? Natsu's coming back!"

Erza: "Not necessarily, Wendy. Don't count on it. The teachers said they'd _try_ to get him back. They're just contacting Sabertooth High to see what they want from us in return."

Gajeel: "And we all know how Sabertooth High can be. Selfish and greedy."

Levy: "Yeah. Most of them are just plain jerks!"

Gajeel: "Is that the best you can call them? Try-"

Erza: "Well, Lucy; do you feel better knowing?"

Lucy: "Well, I guess. But . . ."

{The others all seem to stare at her, leaning in to hear what she's going to say}

Lucy: *Gulps* "It's just . . . . . . I still miss Natsu . . . . So much . . . . And even if the teachers are planning on talking to Sabertooth High, we don't know exactly _when_ they will. It could be weeks before they decide on it for sure . . . I miss Natsu _now_."

Erza: *Nods slowly in understanding* "We all miss him."

Levy: "He's like our big brother! He's always watching out for us, and protecting us when we need him there."

Gajeel: "Yeah, what the shrimp said."

Levy: "I told you not to call me that at _least_ three times already!"

Gajeel: "I'll call my girl anything I want. I could start calling you either shorty or mini or-"

Levy: "Levy. It's LEVY. Le-vy!"

Gajeel: "We'll see, _dear_."

Levy: *Blushes and glares at Gajeel*

Lucy: *Chuckles*

Erza: "You're not upset as much now?"

Lucy: "No. Thanks for telling me what the teachers were planning to do. I'm so relieved that Natsu might be back soon! But . . . Until then, we'll have to see what happens . . ."

Wendy: "Yeah, but no one's alone! Not even Natsu right now!"

Lucy: "That's right, Wendy! Because even if we're apart, he always has us!"

{Everyone agrees}

Lucy: _Though it's still quiet here without him here all the time . . . Painfully quiet . . . . ._

* * *

 **~ Sorry about the late update. I was kind of busy... But that aside, here's chapter 22; Painfully Quiet!**

 **I was having a really crappy day, but when I got on and saw a new review, it made my day! This particular one said (and you know who you are) that this fanfic was their favorite by far; you know how excited I was when I read it!? :D I'm always so happy to know what you guys are thinking about the story.**

 **Thank yall so much for reading and liking this fanficton!**

 **Until next time, everyone! ~**


	23. The Announcement

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 23; "The Announcement"

* * *

|| Three Months Later . . . . ||

Erza: "Come on, Lucy!"

Lucy: "I'm coming! Give me a minute!"

Levy: "Lucy got something in her mail yesterday."

Mira: "Ooh, was it a letter?"

Levy: "She said it was a package, with a letter attached."

Erza: "Is that what is taking so long?"

Levy: "Probably, but I'm not sure if she had enough time to get to it. She's been busy working on her project with me all weekend and last week - means we had no school then."

Erza: "Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that."

Mira: "I have mine done!" *smiles*

Levy: "Really? What did you do it on?"

Mira: "You'll see tomorrow! That is when the project is due, after all."

Erza: "Yes; what's the point of telling us when we'll know by tomorrow anyway?"

Levy: "I guess you're right."

Lucy: *Hurrying out the door* "Sorry! I was getting a book for Guildarts' class. I almost forgot it here."

Mira: "Well, you have it now, Lucy!"

Erza: "Are you ready?"

Lucy: "Yeah!"

Levy: "Then let's go!"

{The girls all walk to the school together}

Erza: "We're here! Ah, a fresh Monday morning!"

Mira: *Giggles* "Yes, a delightful morning. The weather's so warm, the sun's shining . . . what could be better?"

Levy: "How about books?" *laughs*

{All girls laugh}

Lucy: "Well, maybe for you, Levy; maybe for you!"

Erza: "We should start heading to our classes; it's getting-"

 **Loudspeaker: Everyone! Report to the main lobby as soon as possible!**

Mira: "Oh, my! That sounded important!"

Levy: "Yeah. I wonder what it's about?"

Lucy: "I have no idea-" _Wait . . . I have a feeling . . . . . Is this about . . . . ?_

{Everyone gathers in the huge lobby}

Makarov: "Now, everyone. You're probably wondering why you were all summoned here."

Cana: "Heck yeah we are!"

Guildarts: "Cana, please listen. This is important."

Cana: *Makes stubborn face but listens*

Makarov: "Anyway, the Fairy Tail High School staff members have agreed to contact the Sabertooth High's principal in order to find out what it would take to get Natsu back."

Lucy: *Stares* _It_ is _about him . . . . What did they find out?_

Laxus: "It appears that their school had no idea that their students had planned something like that."

Cana: "Yeah, right!"

Guildarts: "Cana! Quiet, please."

Cana: *Smiles up at her father*

Guildarts: "Sabertooth High has told us that they've decided to make sure that Sting and Rogue are dealt with accordingly. In other words, we'll get Natsu back. However, not right away. He's in the hospital now, recovering. The hospital staff has asked us not to come visit him, because they have a lot to do; they cannot simply stop everything they're doing to make sure that a few people are confirmed as visitors."

Erza: "So we're not allowed to go see our friend!?" *glares at the teachers*

Gray: "Who are they to tell us who we can and can't visit and check up on?"

Juvia: "Gray-sama is right. Juvia agrees; it is not right!"

Levy: "At least let Lucy go!"

Lucy: *Freezes at sound of her name*

Levy: *Not noticing* "Lucy is the one who deserves to go see him! Even for a few minutes, it would mean a lot for both of them!"

Lucy: "It's alright, Levy."

Levy: "Lu-cy . . . ?"

Erza: ". . . . Very well." *glares at the teachers again* "We won't go to the hospital."

{Everyone agrees, though most are hesitant at first}

Makarov: "With that, get to your classes. Remember, my students - your project is due tomorrow! Make sure it's done. Dismissed; 10 minutes!"

{Everyone starts heading to their classes}

Erza: "Lucy, if you want, we can sneak into the hospital and see-"

Lucy: "No, no. It's fine, really."

Levy: "You sure, Lu?"

Lucy: "Yeah. I can wait a little longer . . . . I mean, it's not like it'll be years, right? . . . Right?"

Erza: "I don't think so. It could be a quick recovery, but it depends on how bad his injuries are."

Mira: "I'm just hoping that Natsu will be fine, and that he can come home soon!"

Levy: "Yeah! Anyway . . . Bye Erza, bye Mira! Lu-chan and I are headed to our class. See you later!"

Erza: "Bye!"

Mira: *Waves*

Lucy: "Good luck with that test, Erza!"

Erza: "Don't worry; I have all the cake I need waiting for me as motivation! Remember the guys who put the fake poster up? They got me 20 cakes. So, I'll be completing the test quickly and correctly."

Mira: "Won't you get in trouble?"

Erza: *Smiles* "Nope! The teacher said that if I get an A on the test, I can eat all the cake I want in the class for the rest of the year!"

Levy: "Well, good luck, then! Come on, Lu!"

Lucy: "Coming!" *leaves with Levy*


	24. Project's Due Today

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 24; "Project's Due Today"

* * *

|| The Next Day ||

Levy: "So, Lu-chan! Ready to present your project today?"

Lucy: "I hope so! I've spent all night rehearsing what I'll be saying."

Levy: "Wow! Hey, did my advice help?"

Lucy: "Yeah! I tried that relaxing posture method you gave me. It worked really well to keep my stress and anxiety down during practice. I'm sure it'll work for the real thing, too; thanks!"

Levy: "No problem."

Gajeel: *Comes up behind them* "Hello, ladies."

Levy: *Jumps* "Gajeel, you jerk!"

Gajeel: "Gehee!"

Levy: "So . . . Why are you walking with us? Isn't your class on the other side of the school?"

Gajeel: "Yeah, so?"

Levy: "So, you should get going before you're late!"

Gajeel: "Well, _darling_ , I don't care like you do. I could care less if I'm late a few dozen times."

Levy: *Narrows eyes* "I noticed."

Lucy: *Giggles* "So this is how you treat your girlfriend, Gajeel?"

Gajeel: "Sure, bunny girl."

Lucy: "Okay, piercing freak; time to get going. Levy and I have the next class together, and the room's just up ahead."

Gajeel: "Fine. C'ya, Lucy. Bye . . . Levy."

Levy: *Blushes* "Finally . . ."

Gajeel: *Turns head and smiles back at them* ". . . Who's short!"

Levy: *Shakes head with a smile*

Lucy: *Puts a hand on her friend's shoulder and laughs* "Come on, Levy. You can get him back later. Right now our projects are due!"

Levy: "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, then."

{Both girls walk into the room and sit down}

|| Bell Rings / After Class ||

Levy: *Walks out with Lucy* "So, Lu. That wasn't so bad, right?"

Lucy: "I guess not. _You_ did great!"

Levy: "And _you_ did amazing! I had no idea you were doing that. I mean, wow! You actually had a goal to stand up to your father? Who knew?"

Lucy: "By the looks on everyone's faces, no one."

Levy: "Good point. Now let's get going. Erza and Mira are waiting for us at the corner!"

Lucy: "Okay. Right behind you!"

{Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Mira all meet up and walk together to their next class}

|| After School ||

Lucy: "I can't believe you said that, Levy!" *referring to a joke they were talking about a few minutes earlier*

Levy: *Too busy laughing hard*

Gajeel: "What did you expect? This is Levy's way of-"

Levy: *Falls from laughing so hard*

Gajeel: *Catches her*

Levy: *Tries to stand up properly, but can't*

Gajeel: "Fine, shorty. You asked for it!" *lifts Levy up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes*

Levy: "Ahaha! Gajeel! Ahahahahaha!"

Gajeel: "Don't forget to breathe up there!"

Levy: *Inhales and slowly stops laughing*

Lucy: "Better?"

Gajeel: "Yeah; now she ain't squirming so much. _Waaay_ easier to carry a person like that!" *laughs*

Lucy: "I was talking to Levy, but I can see she's sleeping . . ."

Gajeel: *Stops laughing* "SAY WHAT!?" *pulls down Levy and sees that she, indeed, is sleeping* "Levy!"

Lucy: *Laughs* "Did she seriously laugh so hard that she fell asleep?"

Gajeel: "Great . . . But look at the bumps in the road!"

Lucy: "Gajeel, you better not-"

Gajeel: *Jumps up and down with Levy on his shoulder again*

Levy: *Wakes up* "H-H-Hey-y-y-y-y! C-Can-n-n-n y-o-u-u-u plea-s-e-e-e s-t-op-p-p?"

Gajeel: "Heh, sure; I can. But will I?"

Levy: "G-G-AJ-EEL-L-L-L!"

Gajeel: "Alright, fine." *puts Levy down on the ground*

Levy: "Whoa . . . _Land_!"

Gajeel: *Raises voice to act as if he's announcing it* ". . . And the shrimp reaches land!"

Levy: *Laughs* "You know, I guess I did."

Lucy: "I see you two are having a great time." *smiles*

Gajeel: "Gehee!"

Levy: "Well, I can see that _you're_ having fun watching, too!"

Lucy: "It's hilarious to see you two together like this; I will admit that! But still - HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT BACK THERE!?" *laughs*

Levy: *Bursts out laughing once more*

Gajeel: "Oh, great. Now I'll have to do the bumpy road thing all over again!"

Levy: "No, Gajeel! I'm not falling asleep this time!"

Gajeel: "Who said you had to be asleep? Gehee!"

Levy: "No . . . Don't you dare!"

Gajeel: "What was that?" *picks up and raises voice a little again* "I can't hear you! You're way too high!"

Lucy: *Smiles and shakes head*

Levy: "Lucy-y-y-y! HE-E-E-E-E-L-P-P!"

Lucy: "He's _your_ boyfriend, Levy! Sorry."

Levy: "LU-CY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!"

Gajeel: "Hang on there, shrimp!" *Running down the path with Levy on his shoulder*

Lucy: *Stops and laughs* _I wonder if Natsu and I will do that one day . . . ._


	25. Relax, Sit Down, & Eat Cake

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 25; "Relax, Sit Down, & Eat Cake"

* * *

|| A Month Later ||

Lucy: *Walks into school with Levy and Erza*

Levy: "So, Erza, did you sleep well last night?"

Erza: "Yes, thank you."

Levy: "No problem! After all, it was a long night for us all. How long did you stay up until?"

Erza: "About 11:30. While I'm still tired from the homework, I'm glad I didn't skip school!"

Levy: "Why? I would have! I stayed up until 12:45!"

Erza: "If I did, I wouldn't get to see you and the others! I love hanging out. Especially if there's cake involved!"

Levy: "I guess you're right." *remembers Lucy's still there* "Hey, Lu. What's wrong?"

Lucy: ". . . Oh, uh . . . Nothing. Everything's fine."

{Levy and Erza exchange a look}

Erza: "Are you sure?"

Levy: "You can tell us. We're your friends, Lu! Come on, what's wrong?"

Lucy: *Breathes in* "Well, I had a dream last night . . . And . . . Well . . . . . ."

Erza: "A dream?"

Levy: "What was it about?"

Lucy: *Gulps* "Well . . . I was standing on the edge of a cliff, the ocean roaring below on the beach. The fiery setting sun was already halfway hidden on the horizon. It was actually a very beautiful setting."

Levy: "Wow, Lu-chan. It really sounds nice!"

Erza: "Yes, but what happened that bothers you, Lucy?"

Lucy: "Well, in my dream, I was looking at the sun. When I blinked, I saw Natsu a few feet in front of me. But . . . . He was falling, as if he slipped. He reached out his hand to grab onto something so he wouldn't fall, but he . . . . . . . ."

Levy: "Lu-chan?"

Lucy: ". . . . I ran as fast as I could to save him from falling into the water below . . . . I managed to just reach him in time to grab his outstretched hand. I held on tightly and wouldn't let him go . . . I wouldn't let him fall . . . . I couldn't! When I tried to lift him back to safety, someone knocked me over. I fell on the rocky surface of the cliff. I felt my grip start to let go of Natsu. I tried to get my grip back, but my hand wouldn't listen! It was like I had no control over it . . . . Natsu fell . . . . . . . . . I screamed for Happy to come and save him, but it was to late . . . I felt my hot tears streaking down my cheeks. I looked over my shoulder to see who was responsible for knocking me down and making me lose Natsu . . . And . . . It was . . . ."

Erza: "Lucy?" *sees her start crying as if her dream was real* "Lucy!"

Levy: "Lu-chan! Please don't cry!"

Lucy: "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . I just . . . I couldn't hold them in . . . ."

Levy: "It's okay, Lu."

Erza: "Who was it, Lucy?" *has a look of pure rage on her face*

Lucy: "I-It was . . . It was . . . ."

Erza: "Who was it, Lucy!? Who?"

Lucy: "S-Sting . . . Only Sting . . ."

Erza: *Stares at Lucy in shock. It suddenly gives way to hatred* "Sting's going to pay!"

Levy: "Erza, calm down. It was only a dream."

Erza: "Y-You're right. Sorry. So . . . No Rogue? Only Sting?"

Lucy: *Nods, wiping away tears* "Y-Yes. Only Sting . . . He had a look of . . . . . I don't know how to describe it. It was like what he always has on his face . . . Always smiling that . . . . Smile of his . . ."

Erza: "Good thing it was just a passing dream, Lucy. Right?"

Levy: "Yeah! Don't worry Lu! Natsu is still alive, and he's doing better now! I know it."

Lucy: "Y-Yeah . . . Thanks, girls!" *smiles her gratitude*

Erza: "No problem. Let's just get to class. We're almost late already!"

Levy: "Yeah, we should get going. Besides, I want to get this day over and done with."

Lucy: "Why, Levy?"

Erza: "I thought you said that you liked hanging out with us?"

Levy: "I do. But when the day's over, we can go hang out at the park! I already bought some cake. It's at my hou-" *sees the look on Erza's face* "Uh . . ."

Erza: "Go on . . ."

Lucy: *Giggles silently*

Levy: "Well, uh . . ." *laughs* "Don't worry, Erza! I'll bring the cake to the park. We can go pick it up later on our way there. This is just for us three, so don't tell anyone where we're going! Don't invite them, at least."

Erza: "Okay. I'll be there. What time?"

Levy: "About an hour after school lets out. That should give us enough time to go home, do our homework, and get ready. There really is no rush to get there, either. Take your time, girls. Seriously, enjoy the scenery!"

Lucy: "What about Gajeel? Isn't he coming with us?"

Levy: "Well, no. I need a break from him anyway."

{The girls laugh}

Levy: "Seriously, though. This is just us girls' night to relax and catch up. We don't exactly have much time in school to tell each other everyth-"

|| Bell Rings ||

|| An Hour After School Lets Out ||

{The three girls meet up at the park, Levy carrying two large boxes}

Lucy: "Oh, my! Levy, what are those?"

Levy: "Well, these are the two cakes I promised Erza! I know I said one cake, but I got another one, knowing Erza around cake!"

{They laugh}

Erza: "So one's all mine?"

Levy: "Of course! Lucy and I will share the other cake. So just relax, sit down, and-"

Erza: "Eat cake!"

* * *

 **I just want to say that I burst out laughing _myself_ when I reread the part where Erza said to Levy, "Go on . . ." I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! :)**

 **I looked through my other chapters that I have done (26+) and found where I started writing in paragraph form. It begins with chapter 30, if you were curious. I can't wait until I get to do that; paragraph form is way easier to type in description!**

 **Yet again, thanks for reading & enjoying this fanfic, everyone! ~**


	26. Welcome Back

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 26; "Welcome Back"

* * *

|| The Next Day ||

Levy: "How was your night?"

Lucy: "Good. No bad dreams this time!" *smiles*

Levy: "That's great! So you're in a good mood, I see."

Lucy: "Yep!"

Erza: "I'm glad to hear that."

Lucy: "Last night was peaceful. I was in a meadow sitting down. Natsu was there with Happy, and so were you two and Mira. We were talking about something . . . I can't remember what, but we were all having a great time!"

Levy: "I'm _always_ having a good time when I'm with you guys!"

Erza: "Same. You're awesome friends, and I enjoy spending as much time as I can with you . . . . A-And eating cake. By the way, Levy, thanks again!"

Levy: *Winks* "No problem! They were only 20 jewel, and my part-time job pays me well. What about you guys?"

Erza: "Yeah. At my job, I get paid 100,000 jewel a week. My boss really likes me! I get extra money on the days I sell at least 20 outfits to customers."

Lucy: "You both have part-time jobs?"

Levy: "Yeah! I work at a restaurant, and it pays me 1,000 jewel a week. Not bad, and I have a good reputation for work, so I'm expecting a promotion soon."

Erza: "That's great, Levy! I'm happy for you! I, obviously, work at the clothing store a few blocks away, too. I already got promoted; twice. That's how I'm making so much!"

Lucy: "Yeah, but you seem to spend a lot of your money on either cake or your _own_ clothes, Erza!" *laughs*

Erza: "I usually don't spend too much on clothes, as I make my own most of the time. I rarely buy clothes from other stores."

Levy: "Really?"

Erza: *Nods* "Yep. I tend to make so many outfits in one night that I have to put some in the store. When I do, people seem to like them. They come in, see my homemade clothes, and ask me where we got them. I say that I made the clothes, and they usually compliment me on how great of quality they are."

Lucy: "Wow, Erza!"

Levy: "Do you think you could make me an outfit?"

{The girls laugh}

Erza: "I suppose so." *gets out a paper and pencil* "What color would you like?"

Levy: "Hmm . . . How about . . . Blue?"

Erza: ". . . I think you should try something else, Levy. Blue would blend in with your hair color too much."

Levy: "True. What do you suggest?"

Erza: "I think orange would be nice on you. A light orange . . ."

Lucy: "I think so, too!"

Levy: *Smiles* "Orange it is!"

Erza: *Smiles back* "Alright! Dress, shirt & pants, or what?"

Levy: "Hmm . . . An orange shirt, please. And if you can, I'd like a short white bottom piece, too!"

Erza: "Good idea!" *scribbles something down* "How about . . ."

{Erza continues to ask Levy questions about the outfit}

|| After School ||

Lucy: *Walks home alone* _Wow, a beautiful day! I think I'll stay outside for a little while._

{Lucy walks around town, looking around at the bright colors of the buildings as the setting sun's rays touch them. She stops at a spot where she sees the fiery orange sun clearly}

Lucy: *Doesn't look directly at sun, but looks up enough to notice its beauty* _It's so beautiful! I wish it could stay like this forever . . . ._ *hears something behind her; she turns*

?: *Smiles, a few feet away from Lucy* "Hey, Luce!"

Lucy: *Stares at Natsu, tears suddenly starting to fall* "N-Natsu!"

Natsu: "It's okay, Lucy. I'm fine now, so don't worry about me!"

Lucy: "Natsu . . . . Of course I worry about you!" *runs up to Natsu, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, and wraps her arms tightly around him in a fierce hug*

Natsu: *Hugs back and rests his head on Lucy's*

{Natsu and Lucy keep hugging for a few minutes before they pull apart again*

Lucy: "I missed you so much! It's been so long . . . Natsu . . ."

Natsu: "Hey, it's okay. I missed you, too, Luce. I promise I'll protect you and keep you safe. Sting and Rogue are no longer a threat; even if they are, I'll be there. I won't let them near you again."

Lucy: "Thank you, Natsu!" *wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles* "Welcome back!"

* * *

 **~ I think this is a very nice place to stop for tonight. I almost cried while reading this chapter, too! It was so sweet, don't you think?**

 **Well, see yall tomorrow! ~**


	27. Together

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 27; "Together"

* * *

|| The Next Day ||

Erza: "Hello, Levy."

Levy: "Good morning, Erza!"

Erza: "Have you seen Lucy? I thought you and Gajeel were going to come to school with her today?"

Levy: "We were, but . . ."

Gajeel: "She wasn't home."

Levy: *Nods* "We thought she was here already. I figured that if she wasn't, she was doing something important, anyway."

Erza: "Oh, I see. Well, are you ready for class?"

Levy: "Yeah, but don't forget we have a new schedule again, Erza!"

Erza: "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot."

Gajeel: "Well if you ask me, I think it's stupid. We shouldn't have it changed so often. This is the third time they did it! . . . Or was it the fourth?"

Levy: "I know, right?"

Erza: "It is a bit ridiculous."

Levy: *Nods* "So what are your new classes?"

Erza: "I have Laxus first, then . . . Ms. Strauss?"

Levy: *Giggles* "Didn't you hear?"

Gajeel: "That Mira girl got a job here. It stinks, 'cause I have her right before you guys do. Seriously?"

Levy: "Cheer up, Gajeel! You and I have the last class together, so we can walk home right after!"

Gajeel: "I guess so . . ."

Erza: *Chuckles*

Levy: "Well, here's how my schedule goes: Laxus, Mira, Guildarts, and Makarov. What was yours again, Erza?"

Erza: "Mine is Laxus, Mira, Makarov, then Guildarts."

Levy: "Oh, so that means we still have the first and second class together!"

Erza: "Great!" *smiles*

Gajeel: "Well, I better get going . . . C'ya."

Erza: "Bye, Gajeel!"

Levy: "See you later!"

Gajeel: *Calling back* "Yup."

Erza: *Turns back to Levy* "Come on, then. Maybe Lucy is here early, and we might have her in our classes!"

Levy: "Yeah. Let's go, then!"

{Both leave}

|| To Lucy ||

Lucy: "So, Natsu, are you excited to go back to school?"

Natsu: "Eh, sure. As long as I'm by your side, I don't care where we go!" *smiles*

Lucy: *Smiles and blushes*

Natsu: "So what happened while I was gone?"

Lucy: *Thinks for a moment* "Well, Cana ended up getting in-school suspension with Bacchus . . ."

Natsu: "What did they do this time?" *laughs*

Lucy: "They snuck in a ton of booze, and they were caught in the hallways drunk."

Natsu: "Wow."

Lucy: "Yeah . . . But then again, I saw it coming."

Natsu: "How long are they suspended for?"

Lucy: "Somewhere to the effect of 7 weeks."

Natsu: "That's a long time! But I guess they walked themselves into that, huh?"

Lucy: "You have no idea!" *sighs* "What do you expect? Those two are, well, them."

{Both Lucy and Natsu laugh}

Natsu: "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

{They both walk into school, side by side}

Lucy: "Oh, Natsu! I almost forgot!"

Natsu: "Eh?"

Lucy: "We got a new schedule; I picked both of our schedules up on my way out of school yesterday. I had a feeling I'd see you sometime, so I figured I could give it to you when I did."

Natsu: "Okay, thanks!" *takes schedule and looks over it*

Lucy: "So what do you have?"

Natsu: "Hmm . . . Makarov, Guildarts, Laxus, and . . . Mira!?"

Lucy: *Giggles* "Yeah! Did I forget to mention that Mira got a job here? She _did_ graduate recently, and I'm happy that she got a job she wanted!"

Natsu: "Oh, I didn't know that. Well, what's your schedule?"

Lucy: *Looks down at paper* "I have Makarov, Laxus, Guildarts, and Mira."

Natsu: "Hey! Looks like we have first and last class together, Luce!"

Lucy: *Smiles* "I guess we do, don't we?"

Natsu: "Awesome! Let's go; the bell's gonna' ring!"

{They hurry to class, walking in just seconds before the bell}

|| After Class ||

Lucy: "Well, that was eventful!"

Natsu: "No kidding!" *laughs*

Lucy: *Smiles* "I wasn't the only one who missed you! Everyone else did, too! We were relieved to hear it when they announced that you were okay."

Natsu: "Yeah. Thanks, Luce!"

Lucy: "For what?"

Natsu: "For pulling me out of that dog-pile when our classmates jumped on me!"

Lucy: *Laughs* "Oh, yeah! You're welcome."

Natsu: *Smiles* . . . *Face turns serious*

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Natsu: "Luce . . ."

Lucy: "Y-Yeah?"

Natsu: *Smiles again* "Thanks for everything; especially when you agreed to be my girlfriend!"


	28. They're Back

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 28; "They're Back"

* * *

Lucy: "No problem, Natsu!"

Natsu: *Smiles* "Well, see you later, Luce!"

Lucy: "Yeah, bye!" *walks to class*

Natsu: _Stay safe while I'm not with you, Luce . . ._

Gray: "Yo, fire-brain! How about you and I have a fight after school?" *grins*

Natsu: "No thanks, Gray."

Gray: "W-Wait, what!?"

Natsu: "I said no. I'm busy."

Gray: "Oh, come on, man! You always say you're 'busy'. Everyone knows you're not. Just have a fight! C'mon! You and I haven't fought in a while!"

Natsu: "Shut up! I have to get to class." *starts to leave*

Gray: *Grabs his shoulder* "Oh, no you don't! Just agree to meet me after school. Meet me by the park, Natsu. I'll beat-"

Natsu: "Gray; I said no! Now leave me alone. I'm gettin' to class, and if you want to stay out of trouble, I suggest you do the same, stripper!"

Gray: "Wanna' go?" *grins again*

Natsu: *Sighs* _Eh, what the heck? What can a fight do to hurt? Lucy will be fine for a while without me there, right?_ "Fine, ice-skull. Let's get it over with, then. But for the record," *grins* "I'll definitely beat you!"

|| Bell Rings | Two Classes Later ||

Natsu: *Hurries into room and looks around* _Where is she? Where's Lucy?_

Lucy: "Natsu!"

Natsu: *Turns and sees Lucy a few desks away*

Lucy: "Get over here!" *smiles*

Natsu: *Smiles and walks over, sitting down in the desk beside Lucy's*

Lucy: "So how did your other classes go?"

Natsu: "Not bad. Gray challenged me to a fight, and he wouldn't leave me alone until I accepted. Sorry, Luce. I have to meet him by the park after school."

Lucy: "Oh, it's okay. You spend time with Gray; I don't mind! You two haven't got to do much lately. I know you've just returned, but Gray misses you . . . and the fights, too. Go have fun!" *smiles*

Natsu: "Y-You don't mind?"

Lucy: "Of course not! I understand if you and Gray want to spend guy-time together or if you two want to fight. I know you can't be there for me all the time, Natsu."

Natsu: _Hmph . . . Yes I can . . . . ._

Lucy: "Tell you what; I'll come watch you two! We can walk there together, and when it's time to fight, I'll be cheering for you!"

Natsu: *Brightens up* "Really? Okay. Sounds good, Luce!"

Lucy: *Smiles*

Mira: "Hello, everyone! As you know, I've been appointed a teacher now. You can call me either Ms. Strauss or Mira. It doesn't matter which; I'll go by both. Now, because this is my first day on the job, I'll give you all an easy assignment. No homework, and if you need anything, ask another student for help. If they can't help you, come ask me."

{Everyone nods and gets to work on the worksheet Mira hands out}

Natsu: *Looks over at Lucy, who is busy writing down answers*

Lucy: *Looks up* "Natsu? Something up?"

Natsu: "No; everything's fine! I'm just glad you weren't upset that I'll be fighting Gray."

Lucy: "Of course I'm not upset! Guys will be guys; this is high school, after all. I knew it was coming eventually."

Natsu: "I see!" *smiles*

Lucy: *Smiles back and continues working on her paper*

Mira: "Okay, class. You have five minutes before the bell rings. Until it does, you may talk quietly. If you want, I can ask you all a question; whoever gets it right first may go early."

{Everyone agrees to play this new game}

Mira: "Okay! First question: Who was the founder of Fairy High?"

Natsu: "Mavis!"

Mira: "Correct, Natsu! You may go."

Natsu: *Whispers to Lucy* "I'll wait for you."

Lucy: *Nods* "Okay!"

Natsu: *Leaves room, waiting outside the doorway*

Mira: "Second question: What is the origin word of 'ice'?"

Elfman: "Man!"

Freed: "Hmm. Is it 'frozen water'?"

Lucy: "Oh, I know!"

Mira: "Go ahead, Lucy."

Lucy: "Eis!"

Mira: "Correct! You may go, now."

Lucy: "Thanks, Mira!" *hurries out of classroom and meets Natsu in the hallway*

Natsu: "Hey! How'd you know that question?"

Lucy: "You heard it?"

Natsu: *Smiles* "Yeah! I wanted to see if you'd get the next question right. I knew you would."

Lucy: *Blushes* "Aw, thanks. I knew the answer because Levy was talking to me about word origins. 'Eis' is the origin word of 'ice'. It was a project she said she did once, and for some reason she was thinking about them again."

Natsu: "Oh, I see! Do you know the origin word of 'fire'?"

Lucy: "I think so. 'Vuur' maybe? For some words, there are multiple origins; I find it kind of difficult remembering all of them!"

Natsu: "Vuur, huh? That's a cool word. Cool and weird!"

Lucy: "You mean hot, right?" *laughs*

Natsu: *Smiles* "Like my fi- I mean vuur!"

Lucy: *Shakes head, smiling* "Yeah, like your vuur all right."

{As Natsu and Lucy walk hand in hand, Gray comes charging at Natsu}

Gray: "Natsuuu!" *angry*

Natsu: "Eh?"

Gray: *Throws a punch at Natsu*

Natsu: *It misses, and Natsu punches Gray with his free hand*

Lucy: "What's the matter, Gray? I thought you were going to meet up with Natsu at the park for the fight?"

Gray: "Yeah, but now we can't."

Natsu: "Why not?"

Gray: *Expression softens* "Something happened there. No one's allowed to go near it."

Lucy: "What!? What happened?"

Gray: "Apparently _those two_ are there, causing trouble again."

Natsu: *Falls silent*

Lucy: *Silent for a moment, then looks at Natsu, eyes full of concern*

Natsu: *Barely a whisper* "I . . . I thought we were done with them . . . ."

Lucy: "It's okay, Natsu! We don't have to go over there. We'll be safer if we avoid them."

Gray: "Yeah, but we'll have to fight somewhere else . . . How about over near my house?"

Natsu: "S-Sure. You still coming, Luce?"

Lucy: "I wouldn't miss it!"

Natsu: *Smiles* "C'mon, then! Lead us there, Gray."

Gray: "Alright, flame-brain."

{Gray leads the two off to his own place}


	29. Missing Again

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 29; "Missing Again"

* * *

|| At Gray's House ||

Gray: "Here we are. Juvia!"

Lucy: "Juvia's here, too?"

Gray: "Yeah. I invited her here to watch the fight."

Natsu: "Which I'll win!" *grins*

Gray: "We'll see, fire-head!" *smiles*

Juvia: *Runs out of the house, hugging Gray* "Gray-sama's back!"

Gray: "I wasn't gone that long, Juvia. You can stop worrying so much; I'm fine."

Juvia: "Juvia's sorry. She knows Gray-sama is fine on his own while Juvia isn't with him."

Natsu: "Right. Let's start, Gray. And when we're done, I'll have you begging for mercy!"

Juvia: _We'll see if Juvia will allow that . . . She won't!_

Gray: "In your dreams, flame-brain!"

Lucy: *Steps cautiously back a few steps* "Good luck, Natsu!"

Natsu: "Won't need it, Luce. I got all the luck I need right here!" *holds up fist at Gray*

Juvia: "Beat Natsu, Gray-sama!"

Gray: "Got it! Piece of cake! . . . I hope Erza didn't hear that . . ."

{Meanwhile in the bushes nearby . . . .}

Erza: "Mmm, cake . . ." *staring*

Natsu: "Go!" *Runs at Gray, fist on fire*

Gray: *Dodges and lands a blow on Natsu's stomach*

Natsu: "That all you got?" *grins and lights whole body on fire, charging at Gray and tackling him to the ground and leaping back a few feet*

Juvia: "Gray-sama!"

Gray: "I'm still good! Come at me, fire-face!"

Lucy: "You can do it, Natsu! Teach Gray a lesson!"

Natsu: *Leaps into air* "Roar of the . . . Fire Dragon!"

Gray: "Ice Make . . . Shield!"

{A thick cloud of steam hangs in the air}

Natsu: "Nice, Gray. You aren't wimping out, are you? Just because steam is blocking my sight, I can still sense you there!" *throws a fiery punch at a figure, turning out to really be Gray*

Gray: "Oof! That's it! Ice Make . . . Sword!"

Natsu: "Fire Dragon . . . Wing Attack!"

{The steam clears}

Juvia: "Gray-sama!"

Gray: *Laying on ground, face up, breathing hard* "Not bad, pinkie. Good fight."

Natsu: "Yeah? I guess it was; I WON!" *big smile* "Hey, Luce! You see tha- Luce? Lucy?"

Juvia: *Helps Gray up* "Where _is_ Lucy?"

Gray: "She was just here. I remember her cheering for you right before the-"

Natsu: *Eyes widen in horror* "The steam! Oh, no! Sting and Rogue must have snuck up on Lucy while the steam was blocking my view! They planned this!"

Gray: "They're gonna' pay if they took her!"

Juvia: "Juvia . . . Juvia agrees. They have no right to kidnap her!"

Natsu: "Luce . . . This is my fault . . . I should've kept a better eye on her!"

Gray: "Take it easy, Natsu. We'll find Lucy and bring her home safely."

Natsu: _I hope you're right, Gray. I really hope you're right . . ._

* * *

 **~ Hey! I was kind of busy today, but I had a little time for this. So, here it is; chapter 29 of 'Love & Loss'! Not only is it the last chapter I'm posting today, but also the last chapter for this style of dialogue! Chapters 30+ are all in paragraph form. It'll be easier for me to type that way, and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it like that!**

 **I'm kind of done trying to get you guys to post a review... Seriously, I don't have many (despite all my efforts to try to get more...), but if you want to put one in, please do. Thank you to everyone who did, though! I appreciate that as well as getting more favorites and followers! It's really great and encouraging to get all of them.**

 **Keep watch for chapter 30! I have up to chapter 36 done; I want to keep posting until I have them all in here! :)**

 **Until I post again, FanGirlLove3 ~**


	30. Don't Worry

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 30; "Don't Worry"

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe that Lucy was gone just like that - again! He was convinced it was all his fault.

 _It's my fault, I should have kept an eye on her,_ he thought. He didn't know that he was muttering.

Gray snapped him out of his thoughts. "Natsu! For the last time; it's not your fault! We'll get Lucy back. Don't worry-"

"How can I _not_ worry!?" Natsu yelled. "Lucy's gone! Sting and Rogue could have her again! They're probably mad that they were caught and had to hand me over. They came for Lucy to teach us a lesson not to mess with them! When I get my fists on those two, I'll-"

"Natsu," Gray repeated. "We'll get Lucy back!"

Natsu turned on Gray quickly, surprising the ice mage for a second. "Shut up! Maybe you don't care about Lucy, but I do! I'll do anything to get her back. _ANYTHING_!" he shouted at Gray.

"We know that, fire-breath!" Gray retorted. "We all do; the whole school. But you can't go running into something if you don't know what could happen."

"Why the heck not?" Natsu asked, an edge to his voice. "I don't care what happens to me, so long as Lucy's safe. I couldn't care less if I got killed!"

Gray glared at Natsu. "Idiot! If we think of a plan first, _no one_ will be killed! Now think this through, fire-breath!"

"Please," Juvia added gently. "If you don't think anything through, you'll get yourself into trouble before you can save Lucy."

Natsu hesitated for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't think at all, really... He just wanted to save Lucy. But now he knows doing that without a decent plan would endanger Lucy and him both. "Fine," he muttered. "Let's find the others. They need to know what's going on."

"Already done."

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia turned around to find their close friends standing behind them. It was Erza who spoke.

"Y-You already knew!?" Gray gaped.

Erza laughed. "Yeah. I was watching you two fight... I heard the mention of cake..."

Gray winces back as Erza gives him a hungry grin.

"So you owe me cake, Gray. Give it to me by tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh... O-okay, Erza... You'll have your cake by then!" Gray managed.

Natsu smiled. "Great! We have more people to help now."

Levy nodded. "Yeah, so let's get working on a plan to save Lucy!"

"Right," Gajeel replied, as if Levy was only talking to him.

Everyone went to work. Erza suggested ideas, then Levy added to them with her own, Wendy offered to help at certain points of the conversation, and Gray was constantly muttering agreement; all the while Natsu just kept nodding and insisting that they hurry up so they can save Lucy.

"Natsu! We'll save Lucy if we have a really good plan - one that her kidnappers won't be able to escape without proper punishment!" Erza scolded the fire wizard. She shook her head as he continued his complaints a few minutes later.

Everyone sighed and gave up trying to silence him.

It wasn't easy, but with the help of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, and Freed, they made a plan.

"Okay," Erza raised her voice so everyone could hear, though they were all within feet of the redhead. "Does everyone know what they're supposed to do? Natsu?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, got it! Now let's go."

"The sooner we get Lucy back, the better!" Gray agreed. "Come on, Juvia!"

"Juvia's coming!" the water mage replied with hearts in her eyes as she hurried to her and Gray's position.

Everyone went to their assigned spot. Only Natsu and Erza stayed for a few minutes after everyone else left.

Erza turned to Natsu. "You ready?" she asked, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Yeah; let's do this!" Natsu said, his own eyes filling with fiery anger and determination as well. _Don't worry, Luce_ , he thought. _We're coming!_


	31. Successful Plan

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 31; "Successful Plan"

* * *

Everyone waited for about an hour. Though they weren't sure exactly what to expect, they all had similar anxieties. Natsu saw it in their expressions.

 _What if we can't save Lucy this time?_ Natsu thought. _Last time didn't exactly turn out great._

Suddenly, something started moving in the corner of Natsu's eye. He turned his head quickly to spot four shapes moving not too far away.

The others noticed the activity, too. They started tensing up and readying themselves for anything.

Natsu looked more closely at the figures. He realized that two of them were indeed Sting and Rogue. Another was a black-haired woman - he couldn't remember what her name was. She was walking behind Sting, Rogue, and the other shape.

Then he realized it. The fourth figure was Lucy.

He began to move, but Erza grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He glared at her, but she didn't flinch.

"Natsu. Remember what our plan is," she whispered. "We'll get her back, I promise you that."

Natsu relaxed his muscles a bit. He sat down and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He saw memories flashing inside his head; memories of Lucy, ever since she joined Fairy Tail High School.

Erza nudged him back to the present. "Almost time. We'll distract Sting, Rogue, and Minerva with Cana and Mira first," she muttered, stating the first phase of their attack.

 _So that's the black-haired woman's name; Minerva_ , Natsu thought.

"Remember our plan; while our foe's distracted, Gray and Juvia will attack them from the sides. Minerva won't be easy to take down. However, if we can get her to Freed's trap, she'll be stuck there; she shouldn't cause us too much trouble after that. Just in case, though, you and Gajeel will go with Levy and I when we go to get Lucy. Once we got her, we'll hurry over to Wendy's position so she can heal Lucy - if necessary. We'll regroup and head home then," Erza finishes quietly.

Natsu nodded. It was the best plan they could come up with, and they didn't exactly have all the time in the world to find a better one. They have to get Lucy back quickly.

When Sting, Rogue, and Minerva got close enough, Mira and Cana casually walked out of their hiding place (which was close to a pathway), pretending to be deep in conversation. Sting and the others stopped and stared at the two Fairy Tail High students.

After a few moments, Cana pretended to just realize that they were there.

"Ohh, lookie what we've got here, Mira," Cana teased playfully, drinking a bottle of booze.

"Wanna' fight?" Sting challenged. "We've already got your fr-"

Sting was cut off abruptly as Gray's ice covered his body, freezing him solid. Juvia attacked from the opposite side, smacking Rogue with a boiling water attack.

"Ow! Hey, that's hot!" Rogue complained, getting ready to attack Juvia.

"Let me cool you off, then!" Gray shouted, covering Rogue in ice as well.

"Yaay!" Juvia squealed excitedly. "Gray-sama's so dreamy when he-"

Minerva took the chance to trip Juvia and deliver the water mage a couple of fierce blows. Gray froze Minerva's arm as she was getting ready to throw another punch at Juvia.

"No you don't!" Gray shouted.

"Oh," Minerva replied boredly. "Is that all you've got, ice-boy? Perhaps I should show you _my_ power."

Minerva broke the ice by smashing it against the ground. She then held up her hands in an offensive posture, magic beginning to appear around her.

She was about to attack when Gajeel's iron arm suddenly hit the black-haired woman in the stomach. Her magic disappeared and she took a few steps back in surprise. The iron arm retreated to Gajeel as he stepped out of his position with Levy by his side.

"Actin' all tough, are we?" Gajeel sneered. "Next time you think about taking _one_ of us _,_ just remember _the rest_ of us!"

His arm turned to iron again and extended. He swung it to his left, away from Minerva, slowly. Then, with much greater speed, he swung it toward the Sabertooth High mage. When it struck her, nothing happened for a heartbeat. For a second, all was still. All of a sudden, however, Minerva went flying toward Freed's position.

 _Good_ , Natsu thought. _This is working. We'll get Lucy back for sure!_

When Minerva hit the ground near Freed, she lay there winded for a minute. She got up and tried to use her magic, only to find that she couldn't.

"What!?" she shrieked angrily. "Why can't I use my magic?"

Freed showed himself and Minerva glared at him.

"You! Release me at once!" she demanded.

"Sorry," Freed replied with a shrug. "I cannot do that."

"Why you little-"

"Natsu, come on!" Erza shouted next to him.

Natsu followed her until they got close enough to make out Lucy's face. He then ran ahead of Erza to get there first.

"Lucy!" Levy called, running over with Gajeel.

Lucy fell as they neared her. It was obvious that she was worn out from something. Natsu leaped for her, catching her just in time so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Lucy! Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu frantically asked.

"Natsu, we have to get Lucy to Wendy," Erza said curtly.

"Fine. I'll carry her," Natsu replied, already picking up Lucy in his arms.

Levy and Gajeel ran ahead, with Erza and Natsu just behind them. Gray and Juvia brought up the rear. Eventually, Freed joined in with Mira and Cana.

Then they made it to Wendy. As she quickly searched Lucy over for cuts and scratches, Erza looked back at Sting and Rogue.

"The ice won't hold them for long," Gray reported, following her gaze. "It's getting warmer out here and it'll melt soon."

"Juvia agrees."

"The trap for Minerva will wear out before long as well," Freed added. "She'll be spitting with rage when she gets out."

"How long do you think it'll take until she's out?" Erza asks.

"About five minutes maybe," Freed replied.

"Then we must hurry. Wendy!"

"I know, Erza! I'm almost done. She just has a few scratches here and there, though I'm mainly concerned about her fever," the little dragon slayer said.

"How high is it?" Levy asked.

"High enough for my liking. Her forehead's burning," Wendy replied. "I can heal her, but I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"We'll have to do that stuff when we get back," Gajeel said.

"Good idea." Erza nodded. "Okay, Wendy?"

"Got it," she answered. "Let's hurry."

"We'll have to do something about them seeing where we're going, though," Natsu suggested quietly.

"Yes, you've got a point," Erza replied. "Levy, can you make a smokescreen for us?"

"Sure."

"It has to be long enough for us to escape all the way to the outskirts of town," Erza continued, somewhat loudly.

The others gave her a questioning stare. She tilted her head slightly toward Sting, Rogue, and Minerva.

"We have to try to trick them so they'll leave us alone for a while, and we shouldn't risk it by fighting them," Erza explained in a low whisper. "If we say that we're going one way, and at first we go in that direction, they'll be tricked into 'following us' to our fake destination."

"Oh, I get it," Levy replied quietly. "So they'd be going the wrong way and searching for a while once they got there. It would give us extra time, after all. Good thinking, Erza!"

Natsu picked Lucy back up and they all started running off toward the opposite direction they wanted to end up. Levy made a large smokescreen a second or two after they first began running; this would trick the Sabertooth High students into thinking that the Fairy Tail High students thought that they didn't see them.

 _Hopefully_ , they all thought.

Erza in the lead, they ran toward the outskirts of Magnolia. After a few moments, she made a V-turn (like a U-turn, but angled more) and led the group toward their real destination.

 _Lucy's Apartment._


	32. Safe With You

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 32; "Safe With You"

* * *

When they got to Lucy's apartment, they put Lucy down on her bed, where Wendy worked on cooling down her fever.

A half-hour passed.

An hour.

Two hours.

Finally, Wendy spoke up, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Okay," she said. "I've cured her fever, and her scratches are healed up, too."

"Thanks, Wendy," Natsu replied with a smile.

"So she'll be okay?" Levy asked.

"Yes," Wendy answered. "She just needs rest."

"I think some of us are going to have to stay here with Lucy as she rests. We'll be able to protect her if those Sabertooth High students find her here," Erza suggests.

"I'll stay," Natsu said immediately. "You guys can go. Lucy and I will be fine here."

Erza and Levy nodded while Mira, Wendy, Gray, and Juvia smiled. Freed and Gajeel just stood there with a serious look. Cana was just too focused on her booze to notice anything else except that.

"Alright, Natsu," Erza replied. "You can stay here, then. Everyone else, we should get going."

"Yeah, I had some schoolwork to do," Levy agreed.

"When _don't_ you?" Gajeel snorted playfully.

"When I'm yelling at you, iron-head!" Levy smiled.

"Iron-head, huh?" Gajeel thought aloud. "Not bad. I actually take pride in my skin-to-iron ability."

Levy sighed. "I give up."

"Well, there goes all my fun then. Come on, Shrimp. Let's go." Not a moment sooner had Gajeel said it that he scooped Levy up with one arm and rested her on his hip. He left the apartment carrying her like that.

Freed nodded. "It's about time we go, too. Right, Mira? Cana?"

The two girls nodded and followed Freed outside.

Gray and Juvia held hands as they walked out of Lucy's apartment after Freed, Mira, and Cana left.

Wendy waited for Erza by the doorway. Before going over to the blue-haired girl, Erza looked back at Natsu, who was staring at Lucy. "Stay safe," she ordered gently.

"Got it," Natsu replied without looking away from Lucy.

Erza smiled, then turned and walked over to Wendy. "Let's go then, Wendy."

"I'm right behind you!" Wendy followed Erza out.

When they had left, Natsu's thoughts whirled in his mind. He would stay by Lucy's side forever if necessary. He wasn't about to let her get hurt after all the things that have happened. This time, he was determined to keep that promise.

 _No more fights unless I keep a very close eye on Luce as well. I don't want to lose her again_ , he thought.

Lucy started to stir. Natsu looked over from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled.

He got up and went over to Lucy.

"They got me again, didn't they?" she asked softly.

Natsu hesitated. "Yeah," he answered. "But the rest of us came to save you. You're safe now."

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Natsu. "I... I'm scared..."

Natsu leaned closer to touch his forehead to hers. "Don't be. You're safe now. I'm not leaving your side ever again."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the warm scent of the dragon slayer she fell in love with. "Thank you, Natsu..."

"I'll always be here with you. I promise you that, Luce. I won't let anything happen to you again. I... I can't lose you like I did the last two times," Natsu choked out softly. "I love you too much... to let you go..."

"Natsu... I know, I know."

"I won't leave your side," Natsu repeats. "Unless... You want me to, Lucy..."

He started to pull away, but Lucy put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him back down so that their foreheads touched again.

"No," Lucy whispered. "No, Natsu. I want you by my side. I feel safest when I'm with you... I don't want you to leave... Please, we just got back together after you were taken away... Don't go away again... Please..."

"Okay, Luce. I'll stay with you. I'll never, ever let you go that easily again. Ever. I'll die to protect you if I have to. Nothing is getting to you unless they go through me first!"

"Thank you... Thank you, Natsu..." Lucy felt as if she could fly. Her heart fluttered, and she wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted to be with _Natsu_ forever.

Lucy felt her head softly touch the pillow and realized that Natsu must have put her head down. She wanted to get back up and look into his eyes until the world collapsed around them, until she had no more breath in her chest, until the day she and Natsu died. Lucy wanted to keep breathing in Natsu's scent, to hug him tightly and never let go. She wanted to live this moment over and over again... She never wanted this night to end; just to be in peace, alone with her best friend.

Lucy made a mental note to curse her weariness, because she couldn't do much else except lay there and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **~ Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted in about two days, but here's a romantic chapter! I did a lot of editing and proofreading, so I really hope this was worth it (of course it was). :)**

 **SPOILER ALERT (DON'T READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS): No, Natsu and Lucy are _not_ done with Sting and Rogue yet. Persistent, aren't they?**

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed! ~**


	33. Something Always Happens

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 33; "Something Always Happens"

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning to find Natsu sleeping on her couch. She slowly got to her feet and quietly tiptoed to her bathroom.

When she was done getting ready for the day, she opened up a window and let air in. She gazed out the window for a moment, staring up at the sky. When she heard Natsu stir, she turned around.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy. He got up and smiled at her. "Mornin', Luce."

"Good morning, Natsu," Lucy replied with a smile of her own. She turned back to the window. The girl soon got a feeling that the pink-haired boy was next to her, but she continued to stare out the window anyway.

"See something?" he asked from beside Lucy.

"No," the blond answered. "The morning sky is so beautiful, that's all."

Natsu looked up at it, too. He smiled and said, "Yeah, it is."

The two stood there for a moment, silent. After a couple minutes, Lucy broke the silence. "Let's go get some fresh air," she suggested, smiling at the dragon slayer.

Natsu nodded happily. "I'm right behind you, Lucy."

* * *

They ended up taking a walk over to Natsu and Happy's house.

"Did Happy know you stayed with me last night?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure the others told him. I'm not too worried," he replied. "Happy can take care of himself, you know."

"Yeah," the girl agreed.

When they appeared by the door, Natsu opened it up for Lucy. She went in and he joined her inside after a moment.

"Natsu?" The blue cat was sitting on the floor playing cards with Lily and Carla.

"Hey little buddy." Natsu smiled. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, Wendy and Erza came over to tell me that you were staying with Lucy for the night, so I asked Wendy to invite Carla over here. After they left, I flew over to Gajeel's house to get Lily," Happy answered.

"I'm glad he invited me," Lily admitted. "Levy was over, of course. Eventually, it got kind of awkward. When Happy asked me to come over, I accepted. I figured that if Gajeel's going to do something, it would be best to leave him and Levy alone."

"I came so your house wouldn't get totally wrecked by two tom cats," Carla said to Natsu with an amused smile.

"You don't mind, do you?" Happy asked him. "About them coming over?"

"Nah," Natsu replied, grinning. "If I can hang out with _my_ friends, you can hang out with yours. They can stay for however long they want."

"Aye, sir!"

As the three cats continued their game of cards, Natsu and Lucy settled down, too.

"I have to admit," Lucy said after a moment, amusement in her voice. "For two guys in one house, it sure is neat in here!"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks!"

Lucy returned his smile. It faded when someone knocked on the door. She and the dragon slayer looked over.

Natsu looked at Lucy for a heartbeat, then got up and slowly walked to the door. Lucy watched him open it up.

"Hmm?" he said after a moment.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"Erza and Wendy," he answered, then turned back to them. "What's up?"

"Did you see it yet?" Erza demanded urgently.

"See what?" Natsu asked. "What's going on?"

"He didn't see it..." Wendy muttered, fear clouding her eyes.

"See what?" he repeated.

"Come with us. You three, too," Erza added to the cats.

"We have to hurry. There's not much time left!" Wendy said as the group ran after Erza.

 _Something just_ has _to happen all the time, doesn't it?_ Natsu thought bitterly. _Either way, I'm protecting Lucy!_

* * *

When they made it to the park, something was carved into a tree. It read, 'NATSU DRAGNEEL - MEET US HERE TONIGHT AT 5. WE'LL BE WAITING.'

"Do they want a fight?" Lucy asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Natsu turned and looked at her for a moment.

"If they do," he said, letting his fist go up in flames. "They'll get one, and I'll definitely win!"

"Natsu..." Lucy began. She studied the ground.

"Luce?" When Lucy didn't say anything else, Natsu went over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, Lucy. I won't get hurt this time."

"Promise?" Lucy asked softly.

"I promise, Luce," he replied. "I'll come back home when I'm done with them."

"I'm coming with you," Lucy said.

"No, Lucy! You stay at your apartment. I can't risk losing you."

"They might try to kidnap me while I'm in my apartment," Lucy argued. "If I come with you, they wouldn't dare!"

The boy thought for a moment.

"Lucy has a point," Erza stated, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder. "And we can come with you two, you know."

"We can help you if you want," Wendy chimed in. "Gray and Juvia can, too."

Natsu sighed. "Fine," he told Lucy. He turned back to Wendy and Erza. "We won't need Gray or Juvia. You two can come if you really want to, but I'll be the one fighting. You two protect Lucy."

"Sounds like a deal," Erza replied.

"Okay," Wendy said. "Let's do it!"

"What about us?" Lily asked. "Should we come?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered. "You three cats can take Lucy, Wendy, and Erza to safety if things get out of control."

Carla nodded. "Good idea."

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Alright," the dragon slayer said to everyone, burning down the tree at the same time. "Go to Lucy's apartment; make sure you're not being followed. We'll come here after we're ready to go." Determination flared brightly in his eyes. "I'll get rid of their threat once and for all!"

* * *

 **This will probably be the last chapter I put up today, more later! I love writing this fanfic, so don't even _think_ that I'll stop anytime soon! :) Soo, I hope you all enjoyed 'Love  & Loss'. ~**


	34. A Threat Ended

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 34; "A Threat Ended"

* * *

Happy, Natsu, and Lucy waited for Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Lily to arrive. They said nothing to each other, and sat in silence.

When Erza and the others did come, they looked prepared for anything.

"Ready?" the redhead asked them all.

"Ready!" they all said at once.

"Let's take those guys down once and for all," Natsu said angrily. "They're not hurting anyone else while I'm still breathing!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed.

The group walked to the park quietly. Everyone had a look of mixed determination and anger on their faces.

* * *

As they approached the appointed area, Natsu and the others saw Sting and Rogue waiting by the tree.

"So the fire mage finally comes," Sting mused. "Too bad he admits that he can't even beat two guys alone. How sad."

"I'll show you sad!" Natsu fumed. His fists lit on fire and he took a menacing step toward them. Erza held him back.

"Natsu," she told him firmly. "Remember we don't want a fight unless they ask for one first."

The pink-haired dragon slayer unlit his hands and glared at Sting, but didn't try to attack.

Erza looked at Sting. "The rest of us are here to watch what happens. If there is a battle, we will not jump in unless we have to."

His gaze swept across the Fairy Tail High students.

"So you brought the blondie, did you?" Sting went on, a sly grin on his face. "Think of all the fun things we'll get to do today, Rogue."

"You're not touching Lucy!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Erza took a slight step forward. "What is it exactly you wanted, Sting and Rogue?"

"Oh," Sting replied innocently. "We just wanted to prove a point to Natsu."

"And that is?" she questioned cautiously.

Sting looked Erza in the eye, his own two having a faint glint of amusement in them. "Simple; that he can't get rid of us." With that, he leaped into the air and directed an attack straight for Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. But Natsu was already throwing his own attacks at Sting.

As the two mages fought, Rogue turned to Lucy and stared at her. She shivered. Erza glared at Rogue and he eventually looked away to watch Natsu and Sting.

 _Why is he not helping his comrade?_ the redhead thought, narrowing her eyes at the man. _Is he going to try harming Lucy?_

She decided that it would be best to stay between them. While Erza stepped between Lucy and Rogue, Wendy positioned herself on the other side of the blond girl. Carla, Happy, and Lily came up behind her. Feeling much safer, Lucy looked back over to the battling guys.

 _Natsu_ , she thought. _I know you can win. Show_ them _a message;_ no one _messes with Fairy Tail High's students!_

* * *

Half an hour into the fight, Sting and Natsu paused to take a breath.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Sting asked, his grin long gone. "Brat."

"You're the brat!" Natsu replied, throwing his flaming body at Sting and head-butting the other dragon slayer in the stomach.

"Gah!" Sting was thrown a few meters from his original position, landing with a heavy thud.

"You constantly pick on people - on Fairy Tail High; on Lucy!" Natsu raged. "I'm not letting you get away with any of that anymore! You've already hurt _one too many_ people for my forgiveness, Sting! Same for you, Rogue!" He threw more flaming attacks at his foe.

 _Make them regret what they did, Natsu!_ Lucy thought with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black at the edge of her vision. She turned and saw Rogue summoning a dark sword. Erza cursed under her breath and requipped; a flash of bright yellow light.

Erza attacked the sword, but nothing happened. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that the sword was headed directly for her. _No!_

She jumped out of the way; thankfully, no one was behind her. Wendy had dodged it, too; the Exceeds, who were flying now to get a better view, were too small to be hit by the sword anyway.

Lucy's relief turned to horror as the black sword swerved and headed for her once more. She gasped and dodged it again. Unfortunately, no matter how much she avoided it, it kept turning; and Lucy kept running.

"Fools!" Erza shouted angrily at the other school's students. "Are you _trying_ to kill her!?"

As the battling dragon slayers broke apart again for another breath, Natsu turned his head and stared at the sword following his girlfriend. "Lucy!"

Sting took the chance to attack with another blast. "White Dragon's... Roar!"

Natsu was shot backwards by the force of the roar. He looked up just in time to see Sting charging right for him, a white light encasing his hand. Natsu set himself on fire and launched himself at Sting again, using every move that he had learned. "Fire Dragon's... Roar! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Iron Fist! Crimson Lotus-" The list continued.

At first, Sting couldn't dodge the attacks. One reason was because of shock at the quick reaction and the other was from Natsu's pure rage. Then, Sting slid to his left, avoiding another fire attack from an enraged enemy.

When the attacks stopped, Sting looked up. Natsu was glaring at him, but didn't move.

"Why?" Natsu demanded. Sting stared at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

Natsu burst into flames again. "Why do you keep attacking us? Why attack Lucy!?"

Lucy tripped and fell to the ground, gasping. However, Rogue's sword stopped short. When she looked over to Rogue, he was staring at Natsu. His red eyes became small dots in his wide eyes. His mouth hung open slightly.

"I-" Before Sting could answer the question, Natsu had his fist in the white dragon slayer's face.

Sting hit the ground hard. He lay there winded for a long minute, then looked back up in shock and fear. "W-we'll stop!" he stammered.

"You better," Natsu replied, grabbing Sting by the neck and lifting him up off the ground. "Or both of you will find out what _real_ human pain and suffering is!"

Sting's eyes widened.

"Understand?" Sting nodded the best he could, and Natsu released him from his grip. "Good."

Sting laid there, coughing, for a while. Natsu ran over to where Lucy fell.

"Luce! You okay?" he asked urgently, crouching beside her as she sat up. The sword had disappeared.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "I just tripped, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Natsu. Thank you."

Erza and Wendy came over, followed closely by the Exceeds.

"Is she alright?" Erza asked.

"I didn't see the blade go through her," Wendy said, more a question than a statement.

"She's fine," Natsu replied, smiling.

"Good work," Lily praised the fire dragon slayer as he ran up. "Those Sabertooth High students won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"I should hope not," Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Well, we're glad you're okay, Lucy," Erza told her. She turned around to face Sting and Rogue again. "You two have a lot to watch out for in the future," she commented bitterly.

"Yeah," Wendy offered as menacing as she could. "So... So watch your backs!"

"Well?" Erza said expectantly when the two dragon slayers didn't move. "Get going!"

They ran off toward the direction of their school.

"And don't come back!" Lucy yelled after them. Natsu gave her a toothy grin and helped her up.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go home."


	35. Always There

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 35; "Always There"

* * *

A week after the fight, Lucy woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Morning, Natsu," Lucy mumbled loudly.

"Mornin', Luce," he replied with a grin. "We have school today."

Lucy let out a soft moan. "Can't we just stay home?"

"Sorry, Lucy. School is school; we can't skip," Natsu answered. "Come on, you need to get ready."

"Alright, fine," Lucy said, getting to her feet. Natsu turned and sat on the couch, waiting for her.

When she was done, Lucy walked over to the doorway. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Natsu replied, and went outside with Lucy by his side.

* * *

As they walked through the doors to Fairy Tail High School, Natsu and Lucy noticed that Wendy was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey, Wendy," Lucy said.

"Why are you waiting for us?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm in your first class," Wendy answered.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice you were there," Natsu replied.

"O-oh, I-I see... I'm too small to be noticed in the classroom... I get it..." Wendy muttered, tearing up.

"S-sorry!" Natsu held up his hands as his eyes widened with alarm. "I didn't mean..."

Wendy wiped her tears away and smiled shyly. "I-it's okay. I mean, I _am_ small; young, too."

"Wendy..." Lucy began sympathetically.

"The only reason I'm in High School is because I was supposed to skip a few grades... I did, and here I am. I guess it was because I was smarter than the rest of the kids in the grade, or even that I had more potential..." Wendy continued, studying the floor.

Natsu put a hand on her head. She looked up quickly.

"You're here because you deserve to be," Natsu said with a toothy grin. "It doesn't matter where you came from; it matters what you do to get up and try harder."

Wendy smiled back and nodded when he took his hand off her head. "Yeah," she replied happily. "I guess you're right, Natsu!"

"We should get going," Lucy suggested. "We'll be late to Makarov's class."

"Okay, let's go," Natsu agreed.

* * *

When class was over, Lucy felt as if her brain was fried. "So much to remember by tomorrow," she complained to Natsu as they walked out of the classroom.

"Gramps must have lost a lot of days to teach us," Natsu commented. "I mean, with all the things that were going on before."

"Yeah, I feel bad for him and the other teachers," Lucy agreed.

"Sounds like you've got a lot to do." Gajeel walked up to them.

"Hi," Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Salamander and I have the next class with Guildarts. You have...?"

She sighed. "Laxus. _Then_ Guildarts."

"Tough," Gajeel said casually and walked ahead. "Yo Salamander! Come on!"

Natsu turned to Lucy. "I can walk you to your next class if you want, Luce."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Natsu. I'll be fine," the blond repeated with a small smile.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, putting a hand on her back briefly. "Good luck with Laxus!"

"Good luck with Guildarts!" Lucy called back as Natsu caught up with Gajeel.

* * *

Lucy walked into the classroom. She saw Cana wave to her from the other side of it. She internally sighed and suddenly remembered that she hadn't been in school for about a week. She and Natsu had stayed at her place to rest after the recent fight, means he insisted on staying with her.

As she walked across the room toward Cana, she got an uncomfortable feeling suddenly. The room had fallen silent, excluding the few soft chuckles here and there. _Why are they all staring at me?_

Lucy sat down next to her surprisingly somber friend. "Why are they all staring?" she whispered.

"You haven't been here for a week." Cana shrugged. She looked over at Lucy. "Or... Maybe someone put a reminder on your back!" Cana laughed out loud.

"What!?" Lucy tried to get whatever was on her back, but was unsuccessful.

"Here," Cana said, almost laughing too hard to move. She reached over and pulled something off Lucy's blue-and-white shirt.

Lucy turned around and stared at the piece of paper that Cana held up for her. The class burst out laughing as Lucy's face turned bright red.

"I'll read it to you," Cana teased and stood up, still holding the note in her grip.

"Don't you _dare_! Cana!" Lucy said loudly. "Give it back!"

Cana held back Lucy with one arm and extended her other arm so that the paper was out of Lucy's reach. " 'Don't forget; if you need anything, just yell. See you later, Luce!' " the brunette read aloud.

Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, look - there's a smiley face on it!" Cana exclaimed.

Lucy opened her mouth in a soundless gasp of mixed shock and anger. _Cana crossed the line._


	36. Forgiveness

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 36; "Forgiveness"

* * *

"That's it!" Lucy tackled a laughing Cana to the ground, grabbing the note and tossing it aside quickly. It landed on her desk.

Someone laughed really loud behind Lucy. "Sounds like someone has a boyfriend who's a little p-"

"LUCY KICK!" The laughing that was echoing through the room stopped suddenly.

 _Good,_ the girl thought triumphantly. However, she soon realized that everyone wasn't staring at her. They were looking _past_ her, toward the person standing in the doorway. He had an unreadable expression.

Lucy spun around to see Laxus standing in the doorway, staring at her. His gaze went to the person who was now on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"L-Laxus!" Lucy stammered.

"I come in my classroom and find the class laughing their rear ends off, two students on the floor, and a girl bright red." Laxus narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "What's going on?"

"Lucy had a note on her back from her _lover-boy_!" Cana answered, still on the floor and partly laughing.

Laxus looked over to the other person on the floor. "What about them?"

"They were telling Lucy that her boyfriend was protective of her," Cana answered again, sneering at Lucy.

"Yeah... So what if he is..." Lucy looked at the floor.

"Seriously? He is _too_ protective of you!" Cana argued.

"Well after everything that's happened, I'm not surprised!" Lucy shouted back, silencing everyone in the room. "He's protective of me because he doesn't want to lose me again!"

No one seemed to breathe. No one moved. All they did was stare and blink at Lucy. Even Laxus was stunned and didn't speak.

After a long, long moment, Laxus finally broke the silence. "So what was the note about?"

Lucy picked up the note slowly, shoving it toward the teacher's chest; a few inches from it. Her arms were stiff and her eyes were covered by her golden hair. _Just get this note thing over with._

Laxus grabbed it and held it up to his face, beginning to read it silently. A few kids' faces cracked and they began to chuckle and laugh quietly. They instantly got an electric surprise.

"Quiet while I'm readin'," Laxus ordered, glaring at them. "Anyone else want to make fun of the poor blond girl? . . . No? Very sensible, then."

He turned to Lucy again, crumpling the note in his palm and tossing it over his shoulder into the trash can. "Lucy, you may head to the office if you want..."

"No," she said softly. "No, thank you. I've missed so much while I was recovering from the recent troubles Natsu and I have been through." She put slight emphasis on the last few words, targeting a glare at Cana. Lucy turned back to Laxus and, in a much nicer tone, said, "I want to stay in class and make up whatever I was absent for, please."

Laxus stared for a minute, narrowing his eyes. Then he nodded and sat at his desk, pulling papers out of a large briefcase and placing them on the desk. He cleared his throat. "Now, that aside," he began. "Let's begin with class today, not spend all our time making up jokes about another fellow student."

Lucy sat down near the entrance, on the other side of the room as Cana. She got her pencil and paper out as Laxus began speaking. He was one of those teachers who liked to have the students write their own notes down.

"The meaning of discipline," Laxus lectured. "What is it?"

"It's to prove something to someone else," one girl said as she was called on.

"Maybe it's to make someone do what you want them to do. They will eventually learn what to do and what not to do, right?" a boy tried.

"Yes. You are both correct," Laxus replied. "Can you, as a class, think of a good punishment for each other? Choose a few of your classmates; no more than five for each person. Ask yourselves, 'what would be an effective punishment for them?', and write it down in detail. It must be school appropriate, and I don't want too much detail in this assignment. It is homework, whatever you don't do in class." He sat back down. "You have the whole class period. Work."

 _The kids are gonna' have a nasty surprise in store for them if they decide to bring up the incident with Lucy and her boyfriend,_ Laxus thought. _I'm assigning them the project so that I can see what goes on in those teenage minds of theirs; you never know what's happenin' in 'em. If it is too disturbing, I'll let the principal know. She can do whatever with them afterwards._

* * *

"Lucy."

She flinched as Laxus called her over to his desk after the bell rang. She knew what this was about.

"Yes, sir?" she asked as politely as she could, hoping that her teacher was in a good mood. _Not likely._

"I know it's not any of my business knowing about your personal life, and I respect that. After all, what you do outside of my classroom is beyond me. But it _is_ my business when someone goes and brings it in here."

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I understand. But I wasn't trying to-"

"Let's keep this simple," Laxus said. "Make sure that nothing is on your back when you walk in, got it? And if you have a problem with someone, let me know. Do not fight kids in my classroom unless I say so. Do you understand, Lucy?"

"I understand, Laxus."

"Then you may go," he finished, but hesitated before continuing and watched her go toward the door again. "Did you finish your homework assignment?"

She stopped and looked back. "Y-yes."

Laxus nodded. "Good. It isn't for a grade, just so you know. And I wasn't doing it just for you, ya' know."

"Y-you weren't?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"No."

"Then why?" she asked after a minute of silence.

He grinned. "That's my business."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I see. Bye, Laxus. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Lucy was walking down the hall after the class with Guildarts. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy!"

She continued walking. She didn't really want to see him right now.

"Lucy!" This time it sounded urgent. She came to a slow stop.

The pink-haired boy came running up to her, a worried expression on his face. "Hey," he began softly. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Lucy didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, either. She studied the floor.

"Luce," Natsu continued. "Please; I didn't think something like that would happen! I wasn't trying to-"

"To what? Embarrass me?" The words came out heavily. Though she was doing her best to stay calm, Lucy couldn't stop more words from blurting out like those ones did. "What did you think would happen when you put something on someone's back? Cana started making fun of me, saying that you're too protective of me... I had to defend you by saying that after everything that's happened, I'm glad you are. I almost got in trouble with Laxus!" She stopped and took a long, frustrated breath.

"Luce... I really am sorry. I didn't think," Natsu said, his worried expression still present.

"No, you didn't," Lucy replied angrily, throwing herself at the boy and hugging him. " _Never_ do that again."

At first, Natsu was surprised that Lucy wasn't nailing him with insults. After a few seconds, his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I won't. I promise, Lucy."

"Good," she said, pulling away. "Then let's get to Mira's class!"


	37. Walking Home

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 37; "Walking Home"

* * *

The bell rang. School was over for the day, and students were charging past each other in a hurry to leave. It was a very nice day outside, it isn't hard to understand why.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink-haired boy beside her.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure; sounds great!"

"Okay! Let's go," the blond girl said as she ran out of the front doors, into the afternoon sun. "Ah, it feels lovely out here!"

"It's not so bad," Natsu replied and followed closely behind Lucy.

She slowed down until they were side by side, walking down the street toward the park.

Lucy hummed a sweet melody and Natsu smiled. They walked together until they reached their destination, where Lucy stopped humming.

"Where do you want to go now, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm..." she replied. "Let's enjoy the scenery and walk to the other side of the park. We can use the exit on that side."

"Okay."

* * *

They both walked the diameter of the park, taking in the views. The pair said nothing, but occasionally smiled at each other.

They finally got to the other side of the park after about an hour of walking around. After exiting, they decided on going to Lucy's apartment.

When Natsu and Lucy got inside, they sat down on the couch and began talking.

"So what's _your_ happy place?" Lucy asked Natsu after she told him hers. They had started the conversation with the topic of Happy, which eventually switched to each others' happy places.

"Hmm," Natsu thought. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on!" Lucy whined. "I told you what mine was; any place where I could see the sunset. You _have_ to know your own! Please?"

Natsu looked at the girl for a moment, then broke into a grin. "My happy place," he said slowly. "Is when I'm with you." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Lucy playfully pushed him and smiled, blushing. She knew he meant it, though; deep inside, she did.

"I wonder what Happy's is..." Lucy thought aloud after a quiet minute.

Natsu laughed. "He's probably in it when he's eating fish!"

Lucy joined in on the laughter.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "Why don't you and Happy move in here? I mean, you've practically done that yourself, but why not bring Happy and everything you two own?"

"It's a good thought, Luce," Natsu replied. "But there wouldn't be enough room here. You, me, Happy, everyone's things... It won't all fit."

 _He has a point_ , Lucy realized. "I guess you're right."

Natsu looked as if he really wanted to say 'yes' to her offer. However, he knew she liked to keep things neat. With everything that Natsu and Happy have now, plus all of Lucy's stuff, it would be bound to stress her out. That was the last thing Natsu wanted to happen; for Lucy to be stressed - especially if it was because of him or Happy.

Lucy thought for a moment. Natsu looked at the floor, bent over.

"Oh, I have another idea!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu looked up at her, a little hope flickering inside of him.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why don't I move out and buy a house big enough for all of us - you, me, and Happy? My dad's rich, remember? It shouldn't be that hard to get a house." When Natsu gave her a doubtful and worried look, Lucy continued. "Even if he isn't the best father, he's gotten a lot better with that sort of thing."

Natsu's eyes widened, the doubt and concern washing away instantly. "Luce, you're a genius!"


	38. Moving Day

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 38; "Moving Day"

* * *

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer opened his eyes and gazed into the girl's chocolate brown ones. "Yeah, Luce?"

"Wake up! Today's moving day, remember?" the blond told him, trying to lightly shake his shoulder. It had been a few weeks since they had originally started looking for the right house to get.

Natsu shot upward, suddenly sitting upright on the bed. "I almost forgot! Sorry, Lucy."

"It's okay, but get ready for the day. Don't forget we're heading over to my father's house sometime."

Natsu tilted his head. "Why? I thought you already asked him-"

"I did!" Lucy replied angrily. _Does he ever listen? Even if he does, is it possible that he just doesn't remember anything?_

"Then why-"

"Natsu," Lucy began slowly. "We're meeting him over there so we can discuss some work matters. He told me that he wanted me to have his business, and there will be loads of paperwork to fill out to officially sign it over to me. Don't worry," she added when she saw the boy's look. "He has plenty of other businesses, not just one or two. He has like five, actually. We talked about this last night, if you were paying attention."

"Oh," Natsu said, suddenly remembering. "Yeah, sorry."

The girl sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno," he answered. "But go do what you need to do. I'll be over in a minute, Luce."

"Fine," she replied, already starting to walk over to her desk full of papers.

A few minutes later, Natsu appeared by her side. "What's all this about?"

Without looking up at her boyfriend, Lucy said, "It's the paperwork for our new house. There's the monthly payment information that we'll have to pay, and under it is the cost of the house itself."

The pink-haired boy picked up the two papers. "Whoa!"

"Hmm?"

"200,000 jewel as the cost!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "But at least the monthly payments are low."

Natsu looked at the other paper in his hand. "You're right, Luce. Only 50 jewel! The sellers must be nice people to be generous like that."

"Actually," Lucy explained, still too busy filling out other papers to look at him. "The people selling the house are good friends with my dad. Plus, they love Fairy Tail High, so they decided to cut us a really great deal."

"Wow, we're lucky." Natsu smiled. Lucy looked out of the corner of her eye, catching his goofy grin. She couldn't help herself from returning the look.

"I guess so."

"Natsu! Lucy!"

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Lucy asked, turning around and staring at the door.

"I'll get it, Luce," Natsu offered.

"Thanks."

When Natsu opened up the door, he was surprised to see who it was. "Mira?"

"And...?" the white-haired girl asked with a sweet smile.

Natsu looked behind her, his eyes widening. "Erza? Gajeel and Levy, too! Hi, Juvia. What's up, Wendy, Carla? What are you guys going here?"

"Oi, fire-brain!" Gray started. "You forgot about m-"

"We're here to help you and Lucy move, of course," Erza replied.

"Seriously!?" Gray complained.

"Gray-sama's here to help as well," Juvia spoke up.

"Oh, hey, ice-princess," Natsu said calmly. "I didn't notice you were here."

"Wanna' go, flame-head?" Gray challenged, stepping forward. He was blocked by Erza's arm.

"We're here to help, not fight," the redhead told them.

"So," Mira went on, as if nothing happened. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, Happy and Lily were starting to pack up things at my house," Natsu said. "Some of you could help them out if you want."

"Carla and I can go," Wendy offered.

"Okay. Juvia and Gray-sama will go with them, too," the water mage added.

"Great! Thanks, everyone!" Lucy called happily from inside her apartment.

"No problem, Lucy," Mira replied.

"Come on in," Natsu said, moving away from the door to let everyone else inside.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted. "What are you working on?"

The blond girl sighed. "Paperwork."

"Yuck," Gajeel commented. "You two can do that; I'll go help move boxes."

"Guys..." the bookworm huffed. She turned back to Lucy. "What all is there to do?"

"Well," the blond began, showing Levy two small stacks of papers. "Just these. The pile on the left are already filled out, but the right pile still needs done."

"Alright! It should be easy, right?" Levy smiled and pulled a chair over next to Lucy, grabbing a few papers and starting to do what she could.

"Salamander, where do you want these boxes anyway?" Gajeel called across the room, carrying a large cardboard cube.

"There should be a van here any minute," Natsu answered. "Just put them outside the door."

"Got it."

As everyone got to work, the moving van eventually came up to the apartment. Two men got out and started loading up the back with boxes. One was tall with straight brown hair and ice blue eyes. The other was a few inches shorter with spiky, dark blue hair and bright golden eyes.

Natsu went up to them when all the boxes were loaded in. He started talking about something, but Lucy couldn't hear them clearly.

* * *

"There," she said after a few minutes. "The paperwork is finally done!"

"That's great," Mira replied cheerfully, coming over. "The boxes are all packed in except the ones for your desk."

"Okay, then we're halfway done," Levy stated with a smile, getting off her chair.

 _Yay!_ Lucy thought, relieved. _Now we just have to get Natsu and Happy's things in the van and then move everything into the new house._

"I'll meet you over at your new place, Lu," Levy promised, waving good-bye.

"See you there, Levy-chan!" Lucy called back.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu said, coming inside.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy replied. "Mira said everything was packed and in the van."

"Yeah. Gajeel got your desk put in there, too."

"Wait... What?" Lucy turned around again and stared at the space where her desk was a minute before. "How'd he do that so fast...?"

The fire dragon slayer shrugged. "Well, we just need that chair. Then we can start heading over to your dad's."

"What about Happy and the others over at your place?" Lucy asked, getting up and watching as Erza came in and took the chair.

"Wendy called me by lacrima. She said that everything is in the second van."

 _Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that there was a second one._ Lucy blinked.

"That's everything," Mira told them, peeking inside. "Are you ready?"

"We'll be there in a moment, Mira," Natsu called over his shoulder.

"So the second van is already heading over to our house?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Our van's heading out now, too."

"Good. Then we'll meet everyone over at our house in a couple of hours."

* * *

 **~ I might not be putting up any chapters for the next few days. ^-^" Anyway, thanks for the reviews, likes, and favorites! :) ~**


	39. Business

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 39; "Business"

* * *

Lucy got on the train, with Natsu behind her. He was hesitant at first, but if he was with Lucy, he was happy.

* * *

It was a long ride from Magnolia to the Heartfilia's mansion. Natsu was bent over for most of the time. When he wasn't, he had his head on Lucy's lap.

"When will it _end_ , Lucy?" Natsu complained.

"When we get to the mansion," the blond replied.

The dragon slayer groaned.

"Don't worry, Natsu," Lucy went on. "We're almost there!"

Natsu tried to put on the best smile he could, though his motion-sickness was a little much for the boy.

* * *

When the train stopped, Natsu shot up and out of the train. Lucy laughed and followed more casually.

"LAND! LAND!" Natsu said as he kissed the ground.

"Ew," Lucy commented. "Remind me not to kiss you for a while."

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl sighed. "Anyway, here's the Heartfilia's mansion.

"More like a castle to me," Natsu muttered. He smiled up at Lucy. "And looks like I got the princess already!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia!" a man's voice called.

Lucy turned and saw her father, Jude Heartfilia, standing by the front doors. "Hi, father."

"Hello, Natsu. It's great to see you here as well," Jude added as the pink-haired boy came up with the man's daughter.

"Hey, Old Man," Natsu greeted with a smile.

" 'Old Man'?" Jude questioned.

"NATSU!" Lucy scolded. "Don't call him that!"

"It's alright," Jude told his daughter. "He can call me that if he wants."

While Natsu made a quiet 'yesss!', Lucy nodded to her father. "Should we go inside and talk about the business?"

"Of course." Jude led Natsu, Lucy, and Happy into his work room. "Now, do you prefer to keep the name of it, or do you wish to change it?"

Lucy shot a sideways glance at Natsu, who was looking around the room, not really paying attention. _Oi, Natsu..._ "We'll change it."

Jude nodded, getting the paperwork out and writing something down. "Alright. What is the new name, then?"

"Hmm," Lucy thought. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

Lucy sighed inwardly. _Handsome idiot._ "What should we call our new business?"

After thinking for a moment, Natsu answered her.

* * *

 **~ Hey! I know I haven't posted in a while, but at least I got this one in. I'm sorry for the really short chapter, but I have no idea what to name the new business! I told you guys that I wouldn't bug you about getting reviews and such, but I really need your help. Please write a suggestion down in the reviews.**

 **Thanks so much for reading 'Love & Loss' and supporting it! Chapter 40 should be coming up soon, though I have bad news. I'm thinking about finishing up this fanfiction soon. I love writing it, but it can't go on forever. ;'( I'll post a few more chapters and all, so don't be too sad! I'll make sure to close this story up with a really happy ending; I promise!**

 **Depending on how quickly I get suggestions, I'll add the best one into the story. Again, thanks so much for everything, guys! =^-^= ~**


	40. New House

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 40; "New House"

* * *

"I think we should call it... NaLu Corporation!" Natsu answered.

"NaLu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! You know, the first two letters of my name and the first two of yours, Luce. NaLu."

"Oh, I get it. Good idea!" Lucy praised, nodding to her father.

He smiled and wrote 'NaLu Corporation' on the line. "Alright. Now there's only the transferring to deal with. Lucy, why don't you and Natsu head over to your new house?"

"But didn't you just say-"

"Yes, but don't worry about the process. I'll take care of it. By tomorrow evening it should be completely you two's business, my dear," Jude said.

"Thanks, Dad!" Lucy replied happily.

"Of course. Now go and help your friends unpack your things. If you need anything else, just call. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to pick it up right away, but I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Jude informed.

"Got it," the blonde said with a smile, walking out of the room. Natsu waved good-bye to Jude and followed Lucy out, Happy flying behind them.

* * *

When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy finally arrived at their new house, they were greeted by their friends.

"Yo, Salamander!" Gajeel called. "Gimme a hand with this couch."

"Alright," Natsu called back, running over and lifting the other end up.

"Lu-chan," Levy said, walking up to the blonde. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy replied, returning the small bluenette's happy look.

"Happy, can you help Lily and I with some of these smaller boxes?" Carla asked from a few feet away, next to the big van with said black cat.

"Aye!" Without a moment's hesitation, Happy flew over.

"So, Lu-chan," Levy asked with an evil grin. "Moving in with Natsu, are we?"

" _You_ aren't, _I_ am," Lucy corrected. "And yes, yes I am, _Levy_. Jealous?"

"Eh?"

"Haven't you moved in with Gajeel yet?" Lucy teased.

"... S-s-shut up..." her friend replied, trying to look at something else, which happened to be Gajeel. Her tiny face turned the color of Erza's hair when her boyfriend glanced at her curiously, smiling.

"Ooh, Levy!" Lucy continued. "You _totally_ want to live with him! What happened to the girl I used to know? 'Ew, Lu-chan! Boys are gross. I'm never dating in my life'," the blonde mimicked.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screeched, making everyone else stare at them. If possible, the bluenette's face got even redder as a certain man came up to the two girls.

"Something wrong, Shrimp?" Levy gulped.

"N-no, G-Gajeel... N-nothing's wrong!" Levy stuttered.

"You sure? You look shaken up about somethin'. And why are you all red for?"

"It's n-nothing, Gajeel," Levy repeated. "Lu-chan was just teasing me." Wrong choice of words.

"What was it about this time?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're even redder than when we k-"

"SHHHHH!" Levy warned, clenching her teeth as she went on. "Don't. Mention. _THAT_."

Gajeel smirked. "Why not, Shrimp? You started it."

"Yeah and don't make me finish it!" Levy threatened quickly, of course not phasing the iron dragon slayer.

"Wow, Shrimp. You're _so_ scary! I'm practically _shaking_ in my boots."

"GAJEEL! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"I'd like to see you try. You're too small to put a single mark on- OW! What was that for!?"

Levy stuck her tongue out. "Looks like my _teeth_ put a mark on your arm. I guess I _can_ leave marks on you after all, Gajeel."

"Why you little-"

"That's starting to get offensive, you know!" Levy complained.

Gajeel smiled. "You're a small girl whether you want to be or not."

Levy sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

The dragon slayer bent down so his eyes were staring straight into hers. "But luckily for me, you're _my_ small girl."

At this, Levy started turning crimson again, her eyes widening. "Gajeel, I-"

He cut her off when he grabbed her shoulders as gently as he could and pulled her closer, kissing her.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Well, all except Natsu, who was laughing and saying that he couldn't believe the iron dragon slayer just kissed a girl.

When Gajeel pulled away, he smiled at Levy. "See? Now everyone knows you're _mine_ , and if they ever touch you, they'll be answering to _me_."

"Gajeel, you jerk!" Levy screamed and pushed him away, crossing her arms. "I hate you."

"Nah," he replied, chuckling. "You still love me."

"Yeah, well... You love me, too!" she said, hoping that would embarrass him so he would leave her alone.

"You got that right, Shrimp," Gajeel said, still grinning down at his girlfriend.

Levy sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win this one... But I'll get you back next time!"

Gajeel leaned down to kiss her again, but the bluenette put her hand on his cheek, preventing him from kissing her again.

"No way!" she scolded. "You've had enough for one day, mister!"

Everyone awed at the couple and made kissing sounds, making Levy hide her face as much as she could.

Gajeel was blushing, but it was barely noticeable to anyone. They were too busy doing... those sounds.

"Alright, enough," Lucy raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "Seriously. Did we come here to watch a couple kiss all day-"

"WE AREN'T GOING TO KISS ALL DAY!" Levy screamed, her voice slightly muffled because of her hands on her face. Everyone giggled, whispering in each other's ears.

Lucy continued. "-or did we come here to help Natsu and I move in?"

It was Lucy's turn to flush red when Mira wondered aloud, "I wonder what will happen now, means you two are moving in together. Hmm, I wonder what your babies will look like...?"

"Mira!" Lucy cried angrily. "We're not going to do anything like that!"

"Yet," Natsu replied without thinking.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HECK!?" Lucy yelled, Lucy-kicking him in the face. Her face was a comical bright red.

Everyone else laughed except Levy, who sighed in relief that the attention was off of her and Gajeel. She uncovered her face and stared at Lucy, who was screaming at Natsu to keep his mouth shut. Her face cracked and she burst out laughing as well when she saw her friend's expression.

When everyone calmed down a bit, Erza spoke up. "Lucy's right. We're here to help her, Natsu, and Happy move into their new house, no matter how fishy it seems."

"IT'S NOT FISHY AT ALL!" It was obvious Lucy was getting slightly upset.

"... WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!?" Erza scolded everyone suddenly. "Get to work!"

Lucy sighed when everyone seemed to forget that the incident even happened. _Good; thank Mavis!_

Everyone got back to work after that. Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray helped unloading the really heavy things; Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy unpacking the not-so-heavy ones; the Exceeds bringing smaller boxes into the house to put the contents away; all the while Lucy was telling everyone where to put everything.

 _Despite humiliating times... We all just get over them and keep living..._ Lucy smiled. _I guess being in Fairy Tail High isn't so bad after all._

"Natsuuuu," Happy whined suddenly. "Lucy's making her weird smile again. It looks creepy!"

"IT'S NOT CREEPY, CAT! I'LL SHOW YOU CREEPY!"

* * *

 **~ Hello, everyone. No, 'Love & Loss' isn't done yet. I'll probably post up to chapter 50 and then stop there.**

 **I wanted to do a few shoutouts before closing up this chapter, though . . .**

 ****FOLLOWING:**

 _ **Artfullycraftedbeauty**_

 _ **Delia365**_

 _ **FanGirlLevy**_

 _ **FireFreedom**_

 _ **GravitytheDragon**_

 _ **Kyoufu**_

 _ **MissNerdGirl**_

 _ **RWBYFF Fan**_

 _ **Rweeks**_

 _ **The Ace of Black Hearts**_

 _ **Thegeneralmc11**_

 _ **contrarymofo**_

 _ **freszowaty**_

 _ **liamscherbinsky**_

 _ **sarahalysia**_

 _ **the true Sogeking**_

 _ **tifnguyen104**_

 _ **ultimatebishoujo21**_

 _ **yaniel2900**_

 ****FAVORITES**

 _ **Artfullycraftedbeauty**_

 _ **CookieMonster707**_

 _ **EmeraldCityWizard**_

 _ **Kaylapickett1119**_

 _ **Kyoufu**_

 _ **NaluAddict1658**_

 _ **PearlMay13TigerSweets**_

 _ **RWBYFF Fan**_

 _ **Rweeks**_

 _ **The Ace of Black Hearts**_

 _ **Thegeneralmc11**_

 _ **freszowaty**_

 _ **the true Sogeking**_

 _ **tifnguyen104**_

 _ **ultimatebishoujo21**_

 ****REVIEWS**

 _ **Thegeneralmc11**_

 _ **DutchessFrost**_

 _ **Artfullycraftedbeauty**_

 _ **EmeraldCityWizard**_

 ******AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO EmeraldCityWizard FOR THE BUSINESS NAME SUGGESTION, 'NaLu Corporation'!******

 **Thanks for reading & enjoying 'Love & Loss'. Keep watch for chapter 41.**


	41. Just A Regular Morning

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 41; "Just A Regular Morning..."

* * *

A few days after the move, Lucy awoke to the sound of Natsu and Happy giggling. She opened her eyes and stared curiously at them, who were sitting by the window. Something was outside and apparently was amusing the two.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked.

Natsu whipped around and looked at her, an evil smile decorating his jaw. "We've set a trap for our neighbor."

"WHAT!?" Lucy screeched. "WHY WOULD YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS DO THAT!?"

"Because it's Gray."

Lucy blinked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in, not turning from the window.

The girl sighed. "Move over," she breathed, getting off the bed and sitting down next to Natsu.

"Eh? Why? I thought you were going to go all Lucy-mode on us, Luce," Natsu inquired, earning a 'shh' from said blonde.

"If it's just Gray, I want to see what happens and what his reaction will be to your 'trap'," she explained in a low whisper.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin and looked back out the window.

As Gray walked along the sidewalk, hands behind his head, he stared up at the morning sky. He thought it was peaceful until something grabbed his leg and pulled him upward. "What the-"

When Gray looked at his ankle, he noticed a rope around it. He followed the rope to the tree it was tied to. _Natsu!_

Back at the window, the trio laughed harder as the ice mage twisted and turned, trying to get out of his enemy's trap.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu!?" Gray shouted, seeing them in the window. He was surprised to see Lucy there. "I expected more from you, Lucy!"

Said blonde opened the window. "I actually just got here. I have nothing to do with the trap," she called out calmly.

"Then why-"

"I'll be down in a minute. Natsu, Happy, come on," Lucy said.

"Whyyy," Natsu whined as the three headed down the stairs.

"So you could use him as a piñata for a while, silly," Lucy replied with a smile. "Go have fun. I can make breakfast for everyone in the meantime. Oh, and I'm inviting our classmates, too."

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu gave her a quick hug before running outside toward his childhood rival friend. "Sounds good to me!"

"Aye!"

Lucy watched as they left. She giggled softly to herself and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Later, Natsu and Happy walked in with Gray. Lucy waved a friendly 'hello' to the ice mage, but he only grunted.

"What's wrong, Gray?" the celestial wizard asked.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? You left me alone with these two!" he replied angrily.

"Aw," Lucy said, pretending to be sympathetic. "I thought you could handle them. It was just a playful test to see if you could fight your enemies when you're upside down. Too bad you couldn't."

"I _so_ handled them! It was easy. Flame-brain here especially."

"What are you talking about? I _totally_ whipped your butt, man!"

"In your dreams!"

"Wanna go, Ice Princess!?"

"Anytime, Fire-breath!" And the two were at it again.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Lucy screamed angrily. "I'm not having my new house destroyed on the fifth day!"

"That's enough you two."

Lucy looked over to see Erza standing beside her. "Oh, hey Erza. When did you get here?"

"Just now," the redhead answered, still glaring at Natsu and Gray. "If you're going to fight, get out of the house. Lucy's right; it would be terrible if the house got wrecked in so short of time."

At that, Natsu and Gray hugged each other. Fake smiling, they slowly walked out of the house, backwards.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thanks, Erza! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welc-" Erza sniffed the air.

"Uh..."

"Do you smell strawberry cake?" Erza asked, looking around frantically.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I was making some for you. I'm actually inviting all of our friends over for breakfast."

"That's very nice of you, Lucy," Erza said.

"But please don't eat your cake until everyone gets here," the blonde begged.

Erza sighed. "Very well... I will endure the harsh pain and suffering of the tragic, cruel wait..."

Ignoring the thin, gloomy wall that suddenly appeared behind Erza, Lucy went back to cooking. "Can you do me another favor, Erza?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you go and invite everyone? You know where they all live, right?"

"Of course," Erza replied, smiling. The redhead headed out the door.

Lucy decided it was best not to look outside, no matter how much noise there was. _Nothing changed._

When everyone showed up, Lucy greeted them and gave them each a plate. She pointed to the kitchen. In it was at least four dozen scrambled and fried eggs, two dozen pieces of bacon and toast, three dozen pancakes and waffles, and an endless supply of drinks. There was milk, juice, water, booze (for Cana), and anything else the students would like.

"Help yourselves!" Lucy invited, smiling.

"Uh, um... L-Lucy?" Erza began after a moment, making her way through the moving crowd.

"Yes, Erza?"

"C-can I have t-that c-cake now, please?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. "Help yourse-" The redhead had already made it to the cake.

* * *

After everyone else got their food, Lucy got hers. Everyone sat down in the livingroom.

Spotting Levy, the blonde made her way over to the bluenette and sat down. "Hi, Levy!"

"Hey, Lu! What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to have a great morning with everyone!"

"Aw, well thanks for inviting us! You really do have a nice house, Lu-chan."

"I know," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. "You told me about five times now, Levy-chan."

"Well it is! You're so lucky, you know," Levy insisted.

"Why's that?"

"Seriously? You have a huge mansion here, a boyfriend, cat, rich dad-"

"-the best friends I could ask for, the greatest schoolmates, and of course my beauty," Lucy finished. The two girls laughed.

"Yeah," Levy said. "You've got all of that!"

"We all have friends and family, Levy," Lucy told her. "And we can always get a boyfriend or a cat."

"What about this huge house, Lu-chan?" Levy inquired.

"Now _that_ was just luck, Levy!" Both girls laughed again. "But I really am thankful for everything I have. I'm glad I met you guys! I've never regretted coming to Fairy Tail High. Ever."

"Aw, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug.

The two kept hugging, despite all the furniture flying and shouts from all around.

"Yep," Lucy breathed. "Never regretted a thing."


	42. Break-Up

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 42; "Break-Up"

* * *

A few weeks later, Lucy blinked up at the building in front of her. It was the same school she's been going to, but something seemed different.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Does something seem... different to you?" the blonde inquired.

"No," the pinkette answered. "Why?"

"Well," Lucy began. "It just seems like-"

"Lu-chan! Natsu-san!" a voice called from behind them. Natsu and Lucy turned around and greeted Levy, who was closely followed by Gajeel.

"It's great to see you two! Long weekend, huh?" Levy said.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Lucy replied.

"Hey, did you hear?" Levy began. "The school got rebuilt over the past few days."

"So that's the reason it looks different!" Lucy realized.

"Yeah. It looks okay, but I have no idea what it's like on the inside now." Levy thought for a moment. "Want to come exploring with me, Lu? We can bring the boys with us."

"That sounds like a great idea! But..." Lucy hesitated.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Well, it's officially school hours. Do you think the teachers would like it if we skipped classes just to explore?" the blonde answered.

"How are we supposed to find our classes if we have no idea where we're going?" Levy argued.

Lucy wanted to punch herself. _Of course! Duh._ "Oh, right. Sorry, Levy-chan."

The bluenette winked. "Don't worry about it!"

"We should go in," Natsu suggested. "The sooner we do, the quicker we get out."

"Salamander's got a point. Let's go," Gajeel said, walking past Levy and picking her up by the back of her shirt collar and dragging her inside, leaving Natsu and Lucy outside.

"GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" Levy demanded angrily.

Gajeel smirked and let go of her instantly. Levy fell with a soft thud.

"Ow! That hurt, you big jerk!" Levy complained.

"Whatever. I didn't know you were such a wimp, Shrimp."

The petite girl scoffed. "I don't know _why_ I date you."

The iron dragon slayer shrugged, beginning to walk away. "Beats me."

"I'm going to kill you, Gajeel," the bluenette warned, sighing afterward.

"Sure. Give it your best shot, dear."

"Hmph." Levy, still on the floor, crossed her arms. _Why does he have to be so mean all the time?_ she thought.

"Coming, Shrimp?"

Levy pretended not to hear her boyfriend. She turned her head the opposite direction so he couldn't see her face. Closing her eyes, she muttered angrily to herself.

Suddenly, a big hand grabbed her shoulder, whipping her small body around. Levy's eyes flew open, staring at the man crouched down in front of her.

"W-what are you doing?" Levy held her breath.

"I think the question is, 'what are _you_ doing'?" Gajeel retorted, his tone rough. "Aren't you going to explore with me?"

Levy scowled up at him. "Nope."

He looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "And why not, Shrimp?"

"Because you're a meanie."

The black-haired man burst out laughing. "Hate to break it to ya, but you _did_ decide to be my girlfriend, Levy."

"And what does _that_ have to do with anything!?" she inquired, half confused and half still upset.

Gajeel's gaze softened as he smiled down at her. "It means you're stuck with me."

"Oh, am I?" Levy asked, narrowing her eyes a little and staring at him seriously.

He blinked. What was his Shrimp talking about?

The two sat in silence for a minute or so before Gajeel spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Levy just stared at him boredly, not replying.

"Come on," he urged. "Say _something_!"

Levy opened her mouth, but what she said next completely shocked Gajeel. "I mean," she began slowly. "I'm breaking up with you. It's over."

Those words tore a piece of his heart away. _She wouldn't actually mean it... Would she?_ He stared at her, his eyes wider than they've ever been.

Levy got up and started walking in a random direction. Gajeel stared at the space she was occupying just a few seconds ago. W-wait... Did she... She just...

Levy looked at the floor in front of her as she walked. Did she seriously do that? _Did I just break up with Gajeel Redfox? But..._ She still wanted him. She wanted him to be there for her forever. He wasn't _always_ a bad boyfriend; he could be sweet at times - Gajeel kind of sweet.

She started seeing memories as they surrounded her consciousness. She kept walking, not paying much attention to where she was going.

Levy stopped for a second, closing her eyes in regret. _I just... broke up with... I just..._ Her mind whirled. _How could I do that!? Why? What will things be like... Will they be awkward, now that Gajeel is my ex?_

She mentally slapped herself, attempting to knock the memories out of her mind as well as this... this _love_ for the man she just broke up with.

 _Why do you still have feelings for that jerk, Levy!? Get a hold of yourself! He's no good anyway_ , half of her argued. The other half, _He's not a bad guy... He can be nice. He cares for his friends, whether he shows it or not. Gajeel is... He's a great guy! Levy, why on Earthland did you break up with him?_

 _He's mean._

 _He's sweet._

 _He hurt you!_

 _He saved you!_

 _He doesn't deserve someone like you, Levy._

 _He loves you._

 _He hated you before! Remember what he did when you were in middle school a few years ago!?_ Levy nearly gasped aloud, remembering the pain that he caused her, Jet, and Droy back then. Her eyes widened; tiny hazel orbs were the only things in the two white oceans.

 _"Levy!" a voice called frantically._ Jet...

 _"Stay away from her!"_ Droy...

 _Her vision went black. The last thing she remembered was long black hair and crimson red eyes as they went from her bruised body to Jet and Droy._

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, she stared in horror at her two companions. They were unconscious in the park grass a few meters away._ Why would Gajeel do this!?


	43. Make-Up

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 43; "Make-Up"

* * *

Levy blinked, bringing herself back to the present. Just from thinking about it, her body felt sore.

 _He hasn't changed much._

 _He changed a lot! He didn't mean to hurt you._

 _He meant it! He hated you, Jet, and Droy!_

 _That was then._

 _But look what happened_ now.

Levy couldn't stop arguing with herself. She didn't know what to think. She forced her legs to move forward.

She didn't make it very far when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Levy turned slowly, staring up at her ex. "G-Gajeel?"

"Levy..." he began. His red eyes were full of grief and pain. " _Never_ do that again, you hear me!?"

Levy felt her eyes water, but she refused to let the tears fall.

 _He's not worth it._

 _He needs you, and you need him!_

 _But what he did to you and your two friends... It's unforgivable!_

 _He changed! He changed!_

 _He doesn't treat you with respect. You're just a tiny, weak brat to him._

Levy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, making his eyes widen again.

"Levy-"

"Look," the bluenette said sternly, trying not to let her voice shake. "I told you; there's nothing between us anymore."

"But I-"

"If you think I forgot about what happened in middle school, you're wrong!"

Gajeel tensed. He regretted so much since then.

"You can't just go around and get a girlfriend, pretend that you never hurt her, then decide not to treat her with proper respect!" Levy shouted over her shoulder. "So what if I'm small... You don't have to add yourself to the list of people who tease me about it! I've had enough."

Gajeel was speechless. He just stared at her, his mouth open but no words coming out.

"I'm done..." Levy repeated, looking at the floor for a moment. "I... I can't take it anymore. Everyone looks down on me because of my size, and I'm tired of it! It doesn't help to try to love a boyfriend who thinks the same!

"You know, I did love you... But I don't know _what_ to think anymore, Gajeel! Tell me... Tell me what to think!" At this, Levy couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to cry. "Tell me... Gajeel... W-what do I think about anymore...?"

Gajeel stared at her, unsure of what to do. Then, he took a step forward. He turned her around gently and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so, so sorry, Levy."

She cried into his shirt. She didn't care if this was school; she didn't care if it _was_ her ex hugging her. She just didn't care. In a way, she felt safe in his arms. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

"I had no idea you felt like that," Gajeel went on.

"Well, I did," Levy said through her tears as angrily as she could.

"You know we only do it for fun. We're just messing with you; we don't actually mean it."

"Y-yeah... But it gets annoying when everyone does it..."

"Not everyone. What about bunny-girl? She doesn't tease you, does she?"

"No, I guess not..."

"What about Salamander? Jet and Droy? Mira? Juvia? Erza? The teachers? Lily?"

"N-no." Levy stopped crying.

"See? Not everyone does."

"But _you_ still do it! You mean more to me than anything!" Levy blurted out. She blinked, starting to cry again - this time of embarrassment.

Gajeel blushed, but Levy didn't notice. He was going to say something, but didn't know what to tell her. For a few minutes, all he did was hold her in his arms. Then, he finally spoke.

"At least you haven't killed me yet," the iron dragon slayer joked, trying to cheer the girl up. "I wouldn't be here to listen to you go on and on about how I'm the _worst_ boyfriend _ever._ " He chuckled at his sarcasm.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy choked out, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Geehee!"

Levy wiped away the tears in her eyes, pulling away from her ex.

"So..." he began. "You don't want me callin' you Shrimp anymore?"

"I don't mind once in a while," the bluenette admitted.

"Oh, good, _Shrimp_." He laughed.

Levy could only smile. "Thanks for cheering me up... But why did you come after me?"

Gajeel smirked. "Because no matter what, you're _my_ girl. If anyone else lays a _hand_ on you, they're _dead_."

Levy sighed. She should have known this would be his answer. "So possessive," she comments.

"Someone has to be, and if it's those two boys that you hang out with a lot, I'll make them into a snack for the wild animals."

The small girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"So are you going to kiss me like a real girlfriend should, or should I kiss you like the boyfriend I _am_?" Gajeel asked.

Levy looked him in the eye. "You know what," she said, reaching up and putting her hands on the back of his neck. "I think we both know that answer." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend.

When they stopped kissing, they gazed into each others' eyes. Soon enough, they heard Natsu and Lucy's voices.

"Are you alright, Levy-chan? Gajeel was kind of rough when he dragged you inside," Lucy said.

"Yeah, what the heck man!?" Natsu walked up to Gajeel. "We had to look all over for you guys!"

Gajeel just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Salamander."

"Wanna' go, iron-freak!?" Natsu challenged.

"Nah. I don't have to beat you to know I'll win. In the first five seconds I could whip your-"

"So, Levy," Lucy began again, ignoring the two guys. "What happened?"

"Gajeel and I kind of got in a little argument..." Levy answered.

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Did you win?"

"Well, I guess it was a draw, really."

"How so?"

"Um... I-I don't want to talk about it, Lu. Maybe another time."

"Aw, but Levy!" Lucy whined. "Please?"

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but not right now..."

The blonde sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about it later, then."

Breaking away from the fight, Natsu walked over to the girls. "Gramps said all the students will have three hours to explore the new layout and all."

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, Natsu," Lucy said.

"No problem, Luce! We should get going, though. I mean, a half-hour is already wasted because we had to go looking for you and Gajeel, Levy."

"Sorry," Levy apologized. "I didn't want to make you guys worry."

"It wasn't your fault," Gajeel told the bluenette. "It was mine."

"Yeah, stupid _Gajeel_ ," the small girl teased.

"Geehee!"

"What are we standing around for?" Lucy inquired. "We only have two and a half hours to look around! Let's go!"

With that, the group ran off in a random direction. They all laughed and joked along the way, with Natsu nearly spitting out hot flares each time someone made a joke.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded. "Would you stop with the fire, please!? You're going to burn down the school!"

"No I'm not!" Natsu argued, saying it too soon. The next joke someone made, he laughed so hard and accidentally spit out a small flame, which landed on the back of Lucy's skirt.

The blonde soon realized that her favorite blue skirt was on fire, and was screaming everyone's ears off when she did. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

 **~ Yeah, I know you guys hate me for the last chapter, but I did that for a reason: to create more suspense and hopefully have you gain more interest in the story. Also, the plot has to have _some_ big complications here and there, right? ****Sorry for ticking you guys off! I hope this chapter's a good apology. ~**


	44. Skipping Class

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 44; "Skipping Class"

* * *

Lucy yawned as she walked beside Natsu.

"You tired, Luce?" the pinkette asked.

"Well, yeah. You and Happy kept me up all night with your arguing. What were you two fighting about anyway?" Lucy replied.

"N-nothing," Natsu answered, looking away quickly.

"I heard something about a huge party, food, and a girl in white," Lucy inquired.

"Uh... Oh, look! We're here! Laxus... Um... H-he doesn't want anyone being late, you know. I better get going; bye!" Natsu ran into the school not a moment later.

"Natsu!" Lucy called after him. "You don't even have Laxus for your first class! We have Makarov together, idiot!" She sighed. He probably didn't hear her anyway.

* * *

In Makarov's classroom, Lucy waited for her pink-haired friend to walk in. Ignoring her classmates' usual loud yelling, she continued to watch the door. _Is he even coming? Did I say something that upset him?_

When the door handle started to turn, Lucy felt relieved. _He's here after all._

Her relief soon faded, however, when it was only Wendy and Makarov. Lucy started to worry.

Makarov returned her gaze. "Isn't Natsu here today?"

"Is he sick?" Wendy asked.

"No; he's not sick," the blonde assured her.

"Then where is he?" Makarov questioned. "Let me guess; he skipped school?"

"N-no. He's just..." Lucy began. She told them what happened earlier.

"Oh, my!" Wendy exclaimed awkwardly. _It's almost as if she's faking being shocked..._ Lucy thought.

"He just ditched you?" someone joined in. "Some boyfriend you have there."

"Shut up, Cana!" Lucy scolded. "I'm still mad at you."

"Is that so?" the brunette said, smirking. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Well, see you later!" Cana got up and walked out of the room.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Makarov sighed, equally awkward as Wendy. "We'll just have to start class without Natsu and hope that boy shows up halfway through."

"Don't worry, Lucy," Wendy told her. "I'm sure Natsu-san will be back soon."

"Yeah, okay," the blonde replied, not really convinced. _What on Earthland is going on today!?_

* * *

Natsu forgot he had Makarov with Lucy. When he did remember, he was halfway across the building. _I can't tell Lucy. I just can't! It would ruin the surprise._

The dragon slayer decided to wander around the hallways. That, or he'd stay in the boys' bathroom or something until the bell rang.

"Lucy's going to be really mad," he whispered to himself.

"Probably."

Natsu whipped around to see Gray standing behind him. "Ice-hearted stalker!"

"Lousy Fire-spitting jerk!" the ice mage retorted.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give me 1,000,000 jewel," Gray teased. "What do you think?"

"I think you should be going," Natsu answered hotly.

"And I think you should watch your mouth, Flame-head!"

"Wanna' go, Ice Princess?"

"Anytime, you-"

"Enough, boys," a new voice called from further down the hall.

Both guys turned around to see Fairy Tail High's principal. "Miss Mavis!"

"Hello to you, too," she said.

"W-why are you here? I thought you were in your office," Gray inquired.

"Usually, I am. But today I wanted to see you, Natsu."

"M-me?" Said male blinked. "Why?"

"You skipped your first classes," Mavis scolded both of them, dodging the question. "School rules; all students must be in their assigned classes, not roaming the halls. Students are not permitted to skip school for any reason unless they are excused, sick, on vacation, or at a job."

"I have a pass," Gray told her, holding it out.

"Yes, a pass for the restroom, not for fighting," Mavis observed. "If you want to fight with other students physically on school grounds, you need good grades. You do not have good enough grades, Gray."

Natsu tried to stifle a laugh. Gray shot him a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be in your assigned spot," Mavis said.

"Alright," Gray agreed, walking away.

"You are _sick_ ," Natsu commented, angering Gray.

"What did I do?"

"Ahem." Mavis was looking away. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention, Gray."

"What!? Why?" He looked down and realized he was naked. "I-I'm so sorry, Miss Mavis!"

"What the heck, man?" Natsu looked at Mavis worriedly, then back to his rival friend. "I know it's a habit of yours, but for Heaven's sake! DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF OUR PRINCIPAL!"

"It was an accident, Fire-brain!" Gray argued defensively.

"Put your clothes on and continue on your way, please," Mavis told him.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Said ice mage hurried off, no longer naked.

"Natsu," Mavis said when Gray had gone. "Follow me to my office."

"Y-yes, Miss Mavis."


	45. How to Help

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 45; "How to Help"

* * *

Lucy was getting really irritated. Surely Natsu would get over whatever happened earlier by now? _He better be in Mira's class at the end of the day, or he's going to hear a few words from me when he gets home!_

The bell had already rang, so the blonde was heading to her next class. She wondered where Cana went off to. After all, she did kind of walk out of Makarov's classroom and not return.

The girl continued down the hall when she saw something that made her stop. She blinked, thinking she was dreaming. _What's Miss Mavis doing out of her office? For that matter, why is she leading Natsu somewhere?_

Lucy wanted to follow them, but it really wasn't her business anyway. Plus, she heard that Laxus was in a grumpy mood today, and she didn't want to get on his bad side. _Like my troublesome boyfriend_ , she added to herself, remembering the times Natsu fought with the teacher. She sighed, finally reaching her destination.

* * *

Natsu was confused. "M-Miss Mavis, can you repeat that, please?"

Said girl laughed. "I want to help you."

"Yeah, but what did you say you wanted to help me _with_?"

"What do you _think_ I said, dummy!" Mavis scolded. "I want to help you with what you're planning. I know you want to surprise her in the best way."

"Y-yeah..." Natsu stuttered. "B-but I-"

"So," the principal continued. "Tell me what to do."

He was imagining this. _Yeah, that's right... I'm just thinking all this up. I'm really daydreaming in class or something._ There was no way Mavis would come find him and drag him all the way to her office - which, by the way, only kids in really big trouble came to - just to offer help. No way on Earthland would that be possible!

"Natsu," the blonde said after a moment of silence, waving a hand over the boy's face. "Are you there?"

"This is a daydream of mine, right? It can't be real," the dragon slayer blurted out.

Mavis looked at him in both confusion and surprise. "What are you talking about? You aren't asleep..."

"Sure I am, kid! This is my dream, so I can do whatever I want. Muahahaha! You little pest are under my command... _now_!"

...

"Natsu."

"You shall obey me!"

"Natsu."

"...Or face my wrath!"

"Natsu."

"Don't interrupt me... I am the great, undefeatable-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Mavis exclaimed angrily.

He gulped. _Crap._ This wasn't a dream. "Oh... Uh, I can explain... Maybe?"

Mavis glared at him.

"S-s-sorry, Miss Mavis. I thought this was just my imagination. It just doesn't seem right that you, the principal of Fairy Tail High, invite me to your office to offer help. Usually anyone who comes in here is in trouble."

The principal sighed. "I can understand the reason for your foolish mistake, but you do not have to go on and on calling me names... Meanie!"

Natsu blinked. It was only a young girl standing in front of him, though she was superior. _How'd she even get this job?_

She sighed. "As I was saying, I want to help you plan the party."

"H-how did you even know about that?" Natsu inquired.

"I have my sources..." Mavis answered, smiling mischievously.

Natsu's eyes widened.

The blonde laughed. "I heard rumors from the office workers."

Natsu fell off his chair, groaning. "Don't do that!"

"It's the truth," she huffed, crossing her arms. "So how can I help?"

"Well..."


	46. Party?

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 46; "Party?"

* * *

When school was over, Lucy walked home by herself. She kept looking at the ground, wondering where Natsu was. She figured he was probably getting yelled at and in detention for skipping classes.

The blonde opened the door to the house, realizing something was off. _It must feel weird to come home without Natsu. Of course something would feel wrong_ , she told herself.

She walked in and called for a certain blue cat. "Happy! I'm home!"

No reply.

"Happy?" Lucy tried again, louder. She looked around. _He's probably asleep... Lazy thing._

Setting down her backpack, the girl went into the kitchen. "I better make some dinner. Natsu should be home in a few hours, so I'll put the leftovers in the fridge. He can get to them later and warm them up," she muttered.

After preparing dinner, she took a plate for herself and set it on the table. She went back to the counter and grabbed a smaller one and started putting food on it. She called for Happy as she placed a couple of fish on the side. She then set the dish next to hers and sat down to eat.

She started to worry. _Happy should have come downstairs by now. What on Earthland is he doing?_

Lucy got up and washed her plate, still unsure of where the blue cat was. She put the leftovers away in the fridge. When Happy still didn't show up, she decided to look for him.

* * *

She searched everywhere for that cat. She looked upstairs and downstairs in all the rooms, tried finding him in the basement, and even went up to the attic. There was no sign of Happy.

 _He's probably hanging out with Lily and Carla_ , she reassured herself, calming down. _He just didn't tell me. No big deal, Lucy._

* * *

What she didn't know was that Happy was actually with Natsu and their friends. They were planning the party.

"Are you really gonna do this, Salamander?" Gajeel asked in his usual rough tone.

"Yeah, why not? I love her, so I'm gonna do it!" Natsu answered.

"I'm glad you decided to finally do it, Natsu," Levy praised, earning a jealous look from Gajeel. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why are you surprised, Levy?" Mira asked. "He was bound to do it sometime."

"Yeah, but this soon?" Gray retorted. "Honestly, you should have waited, Flame-brains."

"Why's that?" Natsu challenged, raising a fist.

"She might not be ready yet," the ice mage said. "You could totally turn her off or give her the wrong idea."

"Yeah?" Natsu narrowed his eyes angrily. "How about you worry about your own love life, Ice Princess, instead of getting caught up in mine?"

"Gray-sama can do anything with Juvia," the girl said, hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander's too soft."

"WHAT WAS THAT, GAJEEL!?" Natsu roared.

The iron dragon slayer looked him in the eye. "I said, you're too soft."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?"

Gajeel sighed. "You won't really do it."

Natsu blinked. "Of course I will, Metal-face! I'm not a coward, like you!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I AIN'T NO CORWARD, FIRE-SPITTER!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu smirked. "Then why haven't you tried to do this for Levy?"

"Natsu..." Levy complained, a sweat drop falling from the side of her forehead. "Please don't bring me into this."

Gajeel didn't reply. He just blinked and blushed.

"HAHAHA!" Natsu cheered triumphantly, pointing a finger at him.

"Why you little-" Gajeel started.

"Um, guys?" Wendy interrupted, looking concerned. "Can you please stop fighting?"

"Can I beat Salamander's face in first?" Gajeel asked, scowling at Natsu, who had his tongue out at him. The iron dragon slayer's left eye twitched.

"No," Erza told him. "Natsu, you shouldn't be fooling around. This is you and Lucy's party, remember? You should be the most serious one here."

He suddenly felt kind of bad. She was right. He should be the one who took this whole thing more seriously than the others. "Sorry, Erza."

"It's okay," the redhead replied. "But if Lucy has a bad time because the party was bad, you're taking responsibility." She held out her sword at the fire dragon slayer's neck.

He gulped. "A-a-aye, sir!"

"Good. You understand the importance of this, then?"

"Well of course I do!" Natsu retorted. "It's really important to me."

Erza nodded. She turned back to the others. "The party should play out nicely. The rest of us," she added to the pinkette. "Will make sure everything is perfect for you and Lucy."

"Thanks!" he said.

"No problem. It's you two's big day, after all. We want the best for our friends, you know."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah."

"What if Lucy says 'no'?" Happy asked worriedly.

Said man blinked. He looked down at the ground. "Then... I... Well..."

"Don't think like that, Happy!" Levy scolded.

"Levy's right," Mavis added. "Lucy feels strongly for you, Natsu. She might not expect this so soon, but she still wouldn't say 'no'. We all know her better than that, don't we?"

Natsu's eyes brightened. "Right. Thanks, Miss Mavis!"

"Mavis is fine," she replied with a gentle smile.

"But you're our principal!" Mira argued. "It's only right if we call you 'Miss Mavis'. We don't want to dis you nor your title."

"Oh, you wouldn't anyway," the blonde girl replied, still smiling. "Besides, I could care less for my title. My name is Mavis Vermillion, as it has always been and as it will always be. I am not ashamed of it."

"But..." Wendy began.

"Let's put it this way..." Mavis smirked mischievously. "If you call me 'Miss Mavis' anymore, you'll get suspended from school for a year."

"What!?" everyone gasped at once. "But, Miss-"

"I'm not joking," she said sternly, a smile no longer present on her young face.

 _She's serious!_ the students thought.

"A-alright, Mavis," Erza spoke up awkwardly, breaking the silence.

The principal grinned. "That's better."

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly.

"Are we going to do our best, or what!?" Mavis cheered suddenly, brightening up the mood.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **~ I figured I'd post a new chapter today. Thanks for all the support, everyone!**

 **You probably know what the party's about now. :) But I won't spoil it for anyone who doesn't yet. You'll find out in a few chapters anyway! ^-^ ~**


	47. Change

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 47; "Change"

* * *

Lucy heard the front door creak open a little past 6:00 PM. She hurried down the stairs to meet her fiery prince. Turning the corner, she smiled at Natsu, who was standing in the doorway, smiling back.

"We're home!" Happy cheered.

"Yes, you are," the blonde replied, not feeling so alone now. Her face turned from glad to upset in a matter of seconds. "Where were you two!?"

"Detention," Natsu answered, a little too quickly.

" _Really_ ," Lucy inquired, narrowing her suspicious eyes. "Happy as well?"

The pinkette gulped, hoping it wasn't loud enough for the girl to hear. "Y-yeah...?"

The celestial wizard sighed, her face relaxing a bit. Worry clouded her eyes. "It still shouldn't have taken you _three hours_ , you know! I was starting to get seriously concerned."

"Sorry," Natsu apologized. "I didn't mean to stay out that long with our fr-"

Before he could say anything else, Happy interrupted. "With Mavis."

Lucy blinked. "M-Mavis? You don't include her title?"

"Um... Yeah," Natsu began awkwardly. "She said that if we don't start calling her just 'Mavis', she'll suspend us for a year..."

"Oh," the blonde girl replied, softening her gaze. "That makes sense. Well, good night."

"Sweet dreams, Luce."

"Aye!" the cat chimed in, following said girl up the stairs.

The fire dragon slayer stared after them before making his way up the steps himself. _She'll be so surprised!_

* * *

The next morning, Lucy awoke to find Natsu missing.

"Natsu? Natsu!" she called, hoping to hear his familiar voice. Her wish didn't come true because, after all, he wasn't there. "Happy!?"

To her relief, said blue cat came over from the livingroom. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. _Is he really this clueless; not even knowing when his best friend is gone?_ "Did you see Natsu leave? He's not here."

"Aye!"

Lucy waited for him to continue, to tell her where the fire mage could be. For five minutes, the two just stood there, staring at each other. "Well?"

Happy turned and walked up the stairs, saying, "I better go freshen up. I'm supposed to meet Carla today!"

"GET BACK HERE, CAT! I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING TO YOU, YOU ROTTEN FUR-BALL!" Lucy screamed angrily.

"You should be used to it by now, Lucy."

Said girl turned around quickly, calming down when she saw it was only Mira. The blonde's shoulders drooped a little in disappointment.

"What's wrong? You seem like you're not happy to see me," the white-haired mage asked.

"I was kind of hoping Natsu would be here..." Lucy admitted.

"Oh? Why's that?" Mira inquired teasingly.

 _She's as clueless as_ Happy _is!_ Lucy sighed, earning a curious yet innocent smile from the other girl.

"You can tell me."

The blonde looked at her in doubt, but told her about her suspicion anyway. "It's like he's never here anymore. For the past few days, anyway. He's been acting strange, and I feel like he is getting more secretive about something each day. What could he possibly be hiding?"

Mira simply grinned from ear to ear. "Who knows? You'll find out in a couple of days."

"Why do you say that, Mira?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," the pretty, blue-eyed woman replied as if nothing weird was going on at all. "Let's hurry to school. It's not the weekend yet."

Lucy thought she heard her friend try to stifle a giggle as she turned around to grab her backpack, but decided not to bring it up. "So," she said instead. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, silly," Mira answered. "I came over _here_ , remember?"

The celestial wizard felt her cheeks go red and hot in embarrassment. "O-o-oh, right! Sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

"By the way, Mira," Lucy inquired as they entered the building. She tried not to think about the empty halls that greeted the two ladies. "Do you have any idea where Natsu could be? He wouldn't come here without me, right? I mean, we have the exact same class together and all."

"You know him better than I do. If you don't know where he is, do you really think I would?" said girl responded, her warm smile still apparent on her pale face.

"I guess you're right. But..."

"But what, Lucy?"

"Well, I really miss him. Natsu and I used to always walk beside each other while coming to school. Now he isn't even there when I wake up. I feel kind of alone without him..." Lucy felt her face heat up. When the bright pink blush faded, she continued. "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore..."

Mira stopped suddenly. Lucy was shocked when a pale hand slapped her across the face; not hard enough to leave a mark or cause a lot of pain, but it was meaningful.

"Mira-"

"Don't _ever_ say that again; don't even think it!" Mira fumed. "Natsu loves you! He will never _stop_ loving you! You think he'd just up and leave you like that!?"

The blonde gaped at her, not sure how to respond.

"He won't be away forever. He'll come back soon; don't worry."

 _What on Earthland is going on!?_ Lucy thought. _This isn't like her... And where is everyone!?_

* * *

 **~ Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in a while. We're getting closer to the surprise Natsu and the others have in store for Lucy! I might reveal it in chapter 49, not 48; I don't really want to put it into the story quite yet. ;) ~**


	48. Black & Red

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 48; "Black & Red"

* * *

The rest of the day, whenever Mira and Lucy crossed paths, they said nothing to each other. All they did was cast sideways glances.

 _What is with today?_ the blonde thought. _Mira acting wierd, Happy not answering me, and absolutely no one in the halls!_ Even the teachers called in substitutes so they could be somewhere else. Only about 8% of the school seemed to come at all. _It's suspicious, but what could these clues hint towards?_ She sighed in fustration, still unable to come up with her answer.

* * *

Lucy walked alone when school was officially over. She clutched a book to her chest with slightly crossed arms. She kept staring at the ground, not caring where her legs took her. All the blonde could think about was how everything just changed suddenly.

The girl's head snapped up when she heard something behind her. It sounded like a twig breaking. She looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing except a dead, broken branch. She blinked a few times, thinking she had imagined it.

Lucy took a moment to survey her surroundings. She had wandered into a forest, trees growing thickly all around her. They were mostly pine, but here and there she spotted small oak ones. Her heartbeat slowed as she relaxed her tensed shoulders. "Oh..." she breathed. "It must have just been a wild animal."

As she continued her walk, she became increasingly anxious. Every couple of minutes, she felt as if she was being watched. She turned and saw something quickly hide in a bush nearby. Her eyes widened. Whirling around to face front again, Lucy hurried along the path, hoping she would be able to leave the forest soon.

The celestial wizard kept spinning around, each time finding something fleeing to any close foliage. Though she only saw a little bit of them, she knew it was a human. _Wild animals walk on four legs, not two... SOMEONE IS STALKING ME!_

She backed up a few paces, not sure whether to approach this person or run. Just when she was about to make up her mind, the stranger apparently gave up trying to hide and stepped out, revealing a tall man. He was wearing a pair of black pants as well as a suit in the same color. He had matching shades, so the blonde couldn't identify who he was.

Lucy started shaking when she noticed that he was holding a pistol in his left hand. Her eyes widened as the man raised the gun slowly. She couldn't move, too afraid of what might happen.

"Hello, Lucy," he greeted coldly. "Isn't it a coincidence that I met you here?"

Said girl gulped quietly. "W-w-who are you!?" Her voice shook, though she tried her best to keep it calm.

"Who am I?" the stranger repeated, frowning. "I think you have more important things to worry about, miss."

Lucy went to reach for her keys.

"Do you really want to do that, now?"

She froze.

"Be a good girl and hold still. Let's get this over with quickly."

The wizard quickly grabbed a random key. She was about to summon the spirit when she heard a loud gunshot, realizing that the man had shot the gun. Time slowed as the small sphere was launched directly at her forehead. Lucy managed to dodge to the right just in time, the bullet just grazing the side of her left cheek.

She blinked and spun around, sprinting away. She only got to scream once before she felt something hit her in the side. It didn't hurt at first, but the shock of the impact soon caught up to the unfortunate girl, making her wince as she lost her footing.

Before she hit the ground, her chocolate eyes darted to the side. She realized that there was a black shoe where her side had been a moment before. Staring in horror, she watched as the man in black lowered his leg so that both of his feet were planted on the ground.

He watched the blonde crash-land into a tree. She grunted in pain, keeping her eyes closed tightly. She coughed, feeling blood make its way down the corner of her mouth and onto the earth below. She didn't budge for a while after that.

When she finally did open her eyes, she glared up at the man, who had made his way over to where she lay on the bare forest floor. He prodded her side - the same one he kicked previously - roughly with his shoe, making Lucy grimace again.

"Giving up, are we? Smart," the stranger commented wryly, a grin sneaking onto his face. "You're so weak, it's pathetic!"

"Wipe... that smug look... off... your face... you-" the mage began before the man reached down and grabbed her golden hair in his hand; he pulled her head off the ground that way. The blonde clenched her teeth.

"Say it. Go on," he said. "Call me what you want, girl. But you won't escape me until you're dead!"

When he finished speaking, Lucy spit at him. The man looked down in disgust as the red liquid hit the left side of his suit, staining the material.

"You're going to pay for that," he rasped angrily, drawing back his free hand and forming a fist, getting ready to punch the celestial wizard.

She kept her glare fixed on the black-suited man as he thrust his knuckles toward her. Suddenly, she saw a bright light in the edge of her vision. It was glowing with orange, yellow, and a little bit of red here and there - the colors of fire. Her heart fluttered with hope, but she couldn't get herself to smile. She wanted to, she really did. However, just as she felt the man let go of his grip on her hair, her eyes fell shut and her vision went black.

* * *

 **~ I wanted to post this like three days ago... =_= Obviously, I didn't get there. Sorry if this is a little short, but I thought this might be a great place to stop for now. :) But GREAT news! Means I added a chapter like this, I might go up to chapter 51 or 52 instead of just 50. I honestly didn't plan on making this chapter how I did... But these things happen. Plus, if I didn't do all of this, I would have went through writer's block and not get to upload the chapter until days from now. =.=" But hey, a couple more chapters exceeding my limit I originally set of 50 isn't a huge deal.**

 **You guys are just freaking lucky. xD It's past midnight where I'm at and I stayed awake to write this for you all. That... um... explains why it seems like a short chapter. I'm tired and have to get up really early tomorrow... But hey, goodnight! :) ...Or morning... Or afternoon. Whatever time you're reading this, good something! c: ~**


	49. Saved

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 49; "Saved"

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's still unconscious, but she'll live."

"Thanks, Wendy."

The young bluenette nodded. "Though I'd keep a close eye on her, Natsu. That one guy might not have been alone."

"Good idea," the dragon slayer replied, hurrying over to the blonde's bedside.

Wendy turned to everyone else. They were outside the Nurse's Office at school, waiting for a report on Lucy's condition. She looked at the ground. _I really hope she'll wake up soon..._

* * *

 **`` Flashback ``**

 _Natsu was at the house with Happy, brainstorming the best places to take his chocolate-eyed angel. "What about that place over at the new park?" he had asked._

 _"I don't think Lucy wants to go back there, Natsu," Happy replied. "You remember what happened last time you took her there, don't you?"_

 _The dragon slayer shivered. When he and the blonde went to that park, she ended up getting pooped on by two pigeons. She had screamed and tried to get it out of her hair, but she made it worse by rubbing it in. Natsu and Lucy were on the opposite side of the entrance, and it was a big place. This specific park only had a single gate for people to get in and out through. The perimeter was lined with high fencing, making it impossible for anyone to climb over._

 _To make matters even worse, it had been recently rebuilt, just opening for business again. That meant the place was crowded with citizens. Natsu and Lucy had walked all the way from the back of the park to the front, earning amused glances from everyone nearby. The celestial wizard tried to hide her face the whole way._

 _Unfortunately, luck wasn't on the poor girl's side at all that day. Apparently, there had been reporters present to take photos of the new park layout. When they noticed that a certain blonde had a little something on her head, they chuckled and pointed to her, beckoning each other over to take a couple pictures. Soon a crowd formed around the scene._

 _Natsu had growled at them, but they hadn't moved. He and Lucy only managed to escape when the fire mage had created a ring of fire around them, causing the people anywhere near there to go momentarily blind. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her through the park gates and to her apartment, where she had lived until the couple moved to their house._

 _"Yeah... Guess I forgot," Natsu said, sweat sliding down the side of his face._

 _"How can you forget!?" Happy had exclaimed. "I knew you weren't the best at memory sometimes, but you should really see a doctor about this now."_

 _"I don't need no doctor!" the pinkette fumed, then crossed his arms before continuing. "I'm perfectly fine," he mumbled._

 _"Keep telling yourself that."_

 _"SHUT UP, HAPPY! I AM!"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"HAPPY! GET DOWN HERE! YOU CAN'T FLY FOREVER PAL!"_

 _"True," Happy had told him. "But I can still fly away from here."_

 _"Oh, yeah?" Natsu challenged. "I'll just follow you, then!"_

 _"Not if I go max speed!"_

 _"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"_

 _"MAX SPEED!" Happy had flew out the window at said command._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU BLUE FUR-BALL!"_

* * *

 _Half an hour later, Natsu was sitting at Lucy's desk, reading her novel._ Maybe one of these chapters can give me an idea on where to take Lucy this time... _he had thought. Before he knew it, he forgot what he was searching for. Instead, he kept reading only because he liked the story. A lot._ Luce is really talented!

 _He only looked up when Happy burst into the room, gasping. He was obviously flying really fast on the way back, using up a lot of magic power. "Natsu!"_

 _"Happy? What's wrong, little buddy?" Natsu inquired, looking surprised._

 _"Natsu, I have some bad news!"_

 _His eyes had widened as big as they could when the blue cat told him how Lucy was in trouble, and what kind of trouble she was actually in. His shocked face twisted into an expression similar to an angry demon's. "Take me to the forest, then!"_

 _"Aye!"_

 _"Happy, you think you can fly in max speed once more?" the dragon slayer requested as the cat picked him up and flew out the window._

 _"Aye, sir!"_

 _Natsu had braced himself._

 _"... MAX... SPEED!" Happy shouted, suddenly gaining more and more speed._

 _Wendy and Carla had been taking a walk below. They looked up and saw a flash of blue light._

 _"That looks like..." the bluenette began._

 _"Happy and Natsu!" Carla finished, summoning her own pair of wings. "Wendy!"_

 _"Right! Let's go."_

 _The white she-cat grabbed the girl and took off, following the blue trail in the sky at their own "max speed"._

 _"Natsu!" Wendy called as she and Carla came up next to said male and his cat. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"_

 _"Lucy's in serious trouble with an assassin!" Natsu explained quickly._

 _The young girl had gasped, narrowing her eyes determinedly and nodding. "Mind if we join you?"_

 _"Not at all," the fire wizard answered briskly._

 _"We'll need your help if Lucy's hurt," Happy added roughly. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He used up too much magic power; using max speed to fly away from Natsu, max speed on the way back, and now max speed again to save his friend._

 _Natsu clenched his fists. "If there's a_ scratch _on my Luce, that assassin is DEAD!"_

 _"Lucy is strong," Carla offered. "She has many celestial spirits on her side."_

 _The fire dragon slayer had ignored the she-cat's words. He knew even Lucy couldn't hold off that kind of assassin: the kind that shows absolutely no hesitance nor mercy._

* * *

 _Just as the forest came into view, Natsu heard a loud scream. He looked over at Wendy, who had wide eyes._ She heard it too... _he thought._

 _He growled, facing the front again. "Happy!"_

 _"I'm going as fast as my wings can carry me!"_

 _"Good." The fire mage had smiled. "Keep going until we find what we're lookin' for. When we do, I want you to drop me!"_

 _"Aye, sir!" the blue cat replied._

* * *

 _They soon saw two figures on the ground. One was a man dressed in black clothes, and the other was..._

 _"LUUUUCY!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, infuriated._

 _Happy let go of him, slowing down at the same moment. The wings on the tom's back faded just as Wendy caught him._

 _Natsu was alight with enraged flames in a split second when he saw Lucy bleeding. He threw his own fist back - still falling from the sky - heading straight for the man in black._

 _Said man let go of his grip on the blonde, turning to see the pink-haired dragon slayer. As if on cue, fiery knuckles met the assassin's face. The force of the impact (and Natsu's rage) knocked the man a good 50 feet from his original position._

 _"That should teach you!" Natsu had fumed. He quickly whipped around and knelt on the ground next to Lucy, shaking her gently and trying to wake her up. "Lucy! Luce, are you okay!?"_

 _Said girl had made no response. Wendy, Carla, and Happy landed beside them._

 _"Is she okay?" Wendy asked._

 _"You tell me!" Natsu's eyes were full of pleading as he looked up at the young bluenette._

 _She sat next to the blonde and closed her eyes, reaching out her small hands. A few minutes later, Wendy looked at the others. "She needs to be taken to the Nurse's Office!"_

 _"At school?" Natsu inquired impatiently, casting a worried glance at his girlfriend._

 _"Yes! I have more healing supplies there. I can't heal all of Lucy's wounds on my own right now, but I should be able to help her when we get there," Wendy explained urgently._

 _"Then what the heck are we waiting for!? LET'S GO!" The pinkette had picked up the unconscious girl gently, carrying her bridal style. He broke into a sprint, heading towards the edge of the forest, the others behind him a few feet._

* * *

 _Word got around the city quickly. Soon, everyone in Fairy Tail High was crowded around the Nurse's Office. They were all worried about their friend._

 _Meanwhile, the official school nurse, Porlyusica, had returned just a few minutes before all this, and was tending to the injured celestial wizard alongside Wendy._

 **`` End of Flashback ``**

* * *

The young bluenette nodded to everyone outside, assuring them that Lucy would be okay. _But will she?_

* * *

 **~ Ugh. School started a few days ago and I've been having a lot of homework... =_= ...Then I had writer's block for a couple of days.**

 **ANYWAY. Here's chapter 49 of 'Love & Loss'! I hope you enjoyed reading so far. Keep watch for chapter 50! :) ~**


	50. Dreaming of a Memory

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 50; "Dreaming of a Memory"

* * *

Natsu hurried to the blonde's bedside. His eyes wide, he stared down at her bruised body. Porlyusica came over and offered the boy a chair. He took it, nodding a thanks as he sat down.

"Wendy said she'll be okay. Is that true?" the fire mage asked. It wasn't that he doubted the kind bluenette's words; she'd never lie to him. However, Natsu wanted to make sure that the young girl wasn't leaving anything out.

The pink-haired woman blinked at him, no emotion in her eyes. She turned and started walking to the entrance-way. "Depending on how much rest she gets, the girl should recover quickly. That is all I have to say."

The dragon slayer watched her leave the room, relief flooding through him. He looked down at Lucy again. "Luce... Rest up and get better. Don't worry about that assassin guy; we'll all protect you. I'll protect you."

At this, the sleeping girl shifted towards the source of warmth. Natsu reached out his hand and gripped Lucy's.

"Nat... su..." she murmured unconsciously.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her quietly.

Erza, Levy, and Gajeel burst into the room not two seconds later.

"Is she alright?" Erza demanded.

"Lu-chan!" the small bluenette exclaimed worriedly, trying to get past Gajeel's arm.

"Give bunny-girl some space, will ya? How's she supposed to get better with everyone in her face?" The iron mage glared down at Levy; she glared evenly back up at him. The two kept their eyes locked on each other, almost as if a silent message was being sent from one person to the other and back again.

"Shut it, guys!" Natsu chided in a warning tone. "Lucy won't recover if you keep waking her up, you know."

"Sorry," the redheaded Titania replied. "But we're curious as to how she's doing."

"She's fine," Natsu answered. "But she needs rest. That's what Porlyusica told me."

"Is that all?" Levy exclaimed excitedly. "Yay! Lu-chan will get better in no time!"

"She won't if you keep yelling!" Gajeel said.

"Hmph." The bluenette crossed her arms and looked away.

"We should get going," Erza decided.

"BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!" Gajeel and Levy exclaimed at once.

"Quiet!" Natsu warned again at a loud whisper.

"Sorry," the short girl muttered, heading towards the door. Gajeel followed her, giving his fellow dragon slayer a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

Natsu watched as his friends all exited the room, leaving him alone with Lucy. He looked down at her, praying that she'll wake up soon. He would have given the world just to gaze into her chocolate brown eyes again and to see her smile. Before he knew it, he had his head rested on the nearby table, and he was asleep.

He found himself in an odd dream; no, it wasn't a dream. The pinkette didn't even have the luxury of having a nightmare. This was a memory.

Two figures were waiting patiently outside of the school. Natsu saw himself walk out of the front doors. He looked at them, then turned his head to the large building. Nothing except pain filled his onyx eyes; it was because he had to leave. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his friends again for a while.

"You ready, Natsu?" one of the figures asked. It was the blonde-haired guy the fire mage hated so much.

He saw himself nod briskly. "Do what you will."

"Good. Let's go then," the other figure replied tersely, turning abruptly so that the pinkette could only see the back of his black head. Sting followed him, not looking to see if the fire mage was coming or not. Natsu knew he had to follow them. _For Lucy..._

* * *

Natsu found himself in the next part of the memory. He saw himself standing in the middle of a backyard, his pink hair shadowing his eyes. The house was a simple cottage, pale brown walls and a roof that looked entirely made of yellow straw. He remembered this all too well.

Sting and Rogue circled him. Now and again they mocked him.

"So this is the mighty Salamander?" the blonde male would say with a smirk. Rogue usually said nothing, but occasionally he would narrow his eyes.

The fire dragon slayer didn't budge nor try to defend himself. _For Lucy..._

Sting suddenly stopped circling him and leaped, landing a hard blow to Natsu's left cheek. Said male was flung into the air towards the shadow dragon slayer, who raised his right leg to land a kick to Natsu's side. This made the fire mage fly into a stack of wood, which broke and splintered at the collision.

Natsu watched as his past self was continuously punched and kicked by those two. It was like a game to them; Sting would pick up the pinkette and fling him at Rogue, who landed a series of blows to his body before tossing him back to the blonde like a rag-doll. The whole time, Natsu didn't try to stop them. _For Lucy..._

The process continued over and over until Sting and Rogue decided they were bored. They went inside, leaving Natsu laying on the ground. By that time it was already dark. At times he would spit blood out of his mouth, but he didn't bother to get up or move.

After a while, Rogue came out with a tray of food. It included a couple pieces of well-cooked steak and some cold water. The fire mage merely looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Eat," Rogue instructed. "So you don't starve, at least."

Natsu waited for him to enter the house again. When he did, the fire dragon slayer slowly sat up, crossing his legs and staring at the nice-smelling meat. He finally admitted defeat and started eating. It didn't heal his bruises or sooth his pain, but it filled his stomach... somewhat. _For Lucy..._

With a sigh, he laid down again, back against the ground. He looked up at the sky, which was filled with stars. An involuntary tear made its way down his cheek as he thought of Lucy. Her beautiful golden hair and milk chocolate eyes... Her skinny form, her pale skin... Their kiss. Everything. Natsu remembered it all. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side and hug her tightly just once more. That good-bye simply wasn't long enough. He wanted to smell her sweet scent of vanilla, feel her hair between his fingers. He wanted to press his forehead against hers again, to feel her presence.

The pinkette quickly wiped away the tear, hoping Sting and Rogue didn't see it. He had no idea that Rogue was watching him silently from the other side of the window. Luckily for Natsu, the shadow-man didn't have any plans to tell his blonde friend about it.

The fire mage gazed at the stars once more before closing his eyes. _For Lucy... For Lucy... I have to do this... For Lucy... For Luce... Lucy... Luce... Luce... Lu..._ It wasn't long before he was asleep, muttering one last thing: "Goodnight, Luce..."

* * *

The next day in the memory, Natsu saw himself watching two familiar figures came back from Sabertooth High.

"Hello," Sting greeted with one of his smirks as he and Rogue came up to him. "Ready for today's training session?"

The pinkette didn't reply.

"I said," the blonde repeated, raising a fist and punching the fire mage's gut, sending him crashing to the ground with a thud. "Are you ready for today's training session?" Sting walked over to Natsu and stepped on his stomach, putting weight on it.

The Fairy Tail wizard grunted.

"Finally," the white dragon slayer breathed. "I was beginning to think you were dumb. Y'know, unable to speak and all."

Taking a few steps back, Sting closed his eyes. "White Drive."

Rogue copied him. "Shadow Drive."

For hours they went back and forth, taking turns beating up the poor fire mage, who never budged the entire time.

Natsu saw himself laying on the ground, coughing. His right arm was covered in slashes and blood. The other two guys had already retired into their cottage; it was dark out. He watched his past self reach over to his bloodied arm with difficulty. Wiping off the red liquid that covered his Fairy Tail mark, the pinkette slowly opened his eyes. Again, he was staring into the night sky and thinking about his friends - mainly one in particular. _Lucy... For Lucy..._ And he found himself unconscious again.

* * *

 **~ I haven't updated in... Wow, quite a long time. It's mainly because school keeps me very busy... And another thing: writers' block should be completely and utterly demolished. =_=" I mean, I knew _what_ I was going to write about, but I didn't know exactly _how_ I was going to do it.**

 **This idea of having a flashback of this event was brought to my attention by ForthesakeofNaLu. Thanks again, by the way!**

 **Unfortunately, I might not update again for a while. I'M SO SORRY! ;'( However, school is *sigh* more important than silly stories. If I can update anytime soon, YAY! If not, please don't be surprised.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! ~**


	51. Sleeping Beauty

Fairy Tail - Fanfiction: Chapter 51; "Sleeping Beauty"

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and jolted upright. Looking around the room, he realized he was back in the present and relaxed his shoulders, which had tensed up. He looked down at the sleeping blonde. _That was just a memory. I'm here with Lucy now, and those two guys won't be a problem anymore. They won't separate us again. They can't. I won't let them if they tried!_

The pinkette tilted his head and stared at the clock. He had been asleep for four hours. He got up and started walking towards the door, only to stop when he heard his name.

He quickly turned around, making eye contact with Lucy. Her chocolate pools met with his onyx ones. They didn't say anything to each other for several minutes, until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Natsu... Where am I?" Her voice almost didn't reach the dragon slayer's ears; he was too focused on her eyes. The same set of brown that he fell in love with. The same set that was almost gone forever, multiple times.

When he was able to speak, he replied, "You're at the Nurse's Office at school, Lucy." Her name echoed in his head, getting fainter and fainter. _Lucy... Lucy... Lucy..._ "What do you remember?"

The celestial wizard brought her right hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes. Natsu wanted to grab her shoulders and make her open them back up. He wanted to keep staring into the milky depths, to never look away. To never have to. With great effort, he held himself back from doing so.

"The last thing I remember," she told him. "Was the assassin, who intended to finish his job... But right before I lost consciousness, I saw your flames."

"My flames..." the fire mage repeated her words. "You saw them?"

Without opening her eyes, the girl nodded. "Yes."

Natsu thought for a moment before heading out of the room. "Well, I'll tell everyone you're awake."

Though it pained him to leave her side, he knew he had to find Porlyusica. _I can be alone with Lucy later..._ he reminded himself, thinking of his plans.

* * *

Later on that night, after everyone came and visited Lucy, Natsu walked in. He tried to be quiet, seeing that she was asleep again. He sat down next to his friend, watching her. Now and then, her lips twitched. The pinkette smiled, gazing down at her sleeping form.

He heard the door creak open and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the person who walked in. "Porlyusica."

"The girl's perfectly fine now. She doesn't need me anymore," the woman said. "Take her home."

The dragon slayer nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Porlyusica paused at her desk in the opposite corner. She whipped around and glared at him. "What are you still doing here? GET OUT!"

The male wizard laughed, picking up his sleeping beauty bridal-style and hurrying toward the open window.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" the woman asked.

Natsu looked at her in confusion. "I'm taking her home, of course." With that, he gave the nurse a grin and jumped out the window, landing on the ground below. He followed the city sidewalks that led to the blonde's house.

Back in the Nurse's Office, Porlyusica sighed and facepalmed. When she looked up, she let out an amused chuckle. "Poor girl. She has to deal with _that_ when she wakes up!"

* * *

Natsu set Lucy down on the bed, covering her up and tucking her in. He went over to the window and shut it, wiping the dirt left by his sandals off the bottom. The pinkette looked over at Lucy, smiling and making his way over to her. He watched as her shoulders rose and fell slowly.

Then he bent down and, kissing her cheek gently, Natsu whispered, "I love you."

The mage soon fell asleep next to Lucy.


End file.
